resiliente
by kira christopher
Summary: ¿que harias si tu mente esta conciente pero tu cuerpo no responde? guillian barré es la respuesta, esta enfermedad que le quitó las ilusiones, cabiando la vida a su alrededor CAPITULO 13: EPILOGO
1. Asi soy yo

Hola de nuevo aqui empezando el año con un fic nuevo me inspire demasiado en pacientes que a mi madre le toco atender, ademas de ver un litro de lagrimas y kimi ga nozomu eien, quice darle un toque distinto sobre una enfermedad que te quita un tiempo de vida, como el guillian barré

Resiliente quise llamarla asi por que, la persona que lo es es aquella que se sobrepone a todos los problemas y situaciones, aunque le cueste.

Aqui se los dejo

Capitulo 1: Así soy yo

Le costaba demasiado hacer el clavado de partida, era una buena nadadora, ademas su cuerpo no se había deformado por aquel deporte, era delgada y de buena figura, su espalda un poco ancha pero era por efecto de la natacion, ademas hacía poco que habia comenzado aquel deporte, convencida por su amiga Sango, quien era la mejor nadadora del lugar.

En vez de dar un clavado de partida eran "guatazos", una verguenza, dolían demasiado, tanto que la hacían gritar bajo el agua. Como era su ultimo año de escuela, si tenía suerte, a lo mejor podría ir a alguna competencia.

- Higurashi- la llamó el entrenador- ¿aun aqui?- ella asintió de manera timida, mas verguenza que timidez- serás una buena competidora higurashi sigue así , aunque es un poco tarde, ve a las duchas y sigues practicando la proxima semana. – antes de que el profesor se fuera- si logras los clavados, iras a las estatales para competir con los principiantes de tu categoria, nado croll, asi que esfuerzate-

- si, entrenador.- desapareció bajo el agua para llegar a la orilla y salir de la piscina.-¡¡¡ si!!!

Kagome higurashi tenía diecisiete años, no era una muy buena estudiante, era una muchacha extrovertida, reía por todo, y se ganaba la simpatía de todos a su alrededor, ¿ el problema? Su unico problema es que no era para nada femenina, no le gustaban los vestidos ni las faldas, los tacones los aborrecía, le encantaban las zapatillas y los pantalones, su cabello era corto, era practico llevarlo así ya que no requería tanto cuidado, no se maquillaba para nada, aun no lo necesitaba y sabia defenderse muy bien, de hecho los que la molestaban recibian su buen golpe, y a los profesores les hacía gracia y fingian cuando los padres de las victimas venian a reclamarles.

¿Su ropa? Lo unico que convinaba en su closet era su uniforme escolar, ya que solo usaba ropa deportiva y uno que otro jeans.

En su curso era la marimacha, era buena para el karate no nesecitaba practicarlo, pues era cinturon negro a su edad, no le gustaba practicarlo como deporte, si no como disciplina, ahora estaba enfocada en natación, queria dominar el agua, por alguna razón era lo que más le atraía.

Su mejor amiga Sango Asou, estaba esperandola, venía de la biblioteca, seguramente despues de hacer algun trabajo, ella era totalmente opuesta al lado de kagome, su cabello castaño era larguisimo, buena estudiante y muy femenina. A simple vista no se entendía el porque de como Sango podía ser amiga de la marimacha de la escuela, pero era notable la nobleza del corazon de kagome, su personalidad te atraia como un iman, dispuesta siempre a ayudar a los demas.

- Sanguiiito – dijo maliciosamente kagome-

- uuu kagome no me digas así...- dijo con voz realmente atormentada- Miroku me dice así y es horrible, me saca fotos cada vez que puede... todo por que mi hermano kohaku va a la misma facultad que él, maldita kinesiología... Kohaku ha practicado sus famosas terapias conmigo y¿ te digo algo? Pobres pacientes.

- ja, me acuerda a miss perfección – recordando a su hermana.- siempre me dicen, deberías ser como kikyo..." kikyo a tu edad era una estudiante destacada por sus notas" " kikyo a tu edad pesaba tantos kilos" kikyo esto y esto otro, estoy harta... ademas sus fotos de ballet están repartidas por todo el pasillo... y la unica en la que aparezco fue cuando gané oro en las nacionales de karate, cuando tenía nueve años.- mientras caminaban a la estación de trenes-

- si me acuerdo te vi en televisión eras la niña prodigio- dijo sango poniendo su dedo indice en su mentón- aunque no se por que lo dejaste, el año pasado irias al extranjero era tu sueño.

- para llevar la contraría a mis padres- dijo con una sonrisa malevola, pero esa no era la verdadera razón- no quiero ser como kikyo...

- por eso tus cabellos tan cortos ¿cierto?- la miró de forma complice-

- la verdad es que siempre es un nido de pajaros, asi que mejor lo corté- su mirada entristecio- bueno será mejor irme. _" ay Sango si supieras"_

Corrió hasta su casa, sino la regañarían de nuevo. Al entrar saludo a todos de forma alegre como siempre. Su madre Naomi le dio un beso en la mejilla, su padre un golpecito en la espalda y a su abuelo un abrazote.

La verdad era que con su padre podía hacer de todo, era como el hijo que nunca tuvo, la unica vez que su padre se enojo con ella fue cuando se retiro del karate. Ambos compartian un lazo muy especial, con el practicaba karate, salía a pescar y podia hablarle de sus mas intimos secretos. Su madre siempre la corregía junto a toda su familía, realmente era frustrante.

- y kikyo – rogando por que no estuviera en casa con cierta persona que no le agradaba.

- esta con Inuyasha estudiando... – dijo su madre de forma alegre- pero siento que el amor esta en esta casa. – Ambas rieron de forma complice-

- mmm ire a investigar.- y tarareando la cancion de mision imposible llegó hasta la puerta de la alcoba de su hermana- mmm curioso-

Ambos estudiaban derecho, y siempre se reunian repasar las materias, estaban en cuarto año. A kagome le agradaba Inuyasha, lo había conocido en la competición de karate y al verlo su corazón sintió que corría una maraton. Eran amigos muy buenos hasta que conoció a kikyo, quedó enamorado de ella de inmediato, nadie podía resistir la timidez y femeneidad de kikyo, su belleza su delicadeza al hablar, sus largos cabellos.

- a mi tambien me gustaba el cabello largo – habló fuertemente sin darse cuenta,

De repente sintió como una llave le cortaba la respiración, era Inuyasha, supo como deshacerla, y se enfrentó a su guapo combatiente, llevaba el cabello corto sus ojos unicos de color miel era lo que le habían atraido.

- oh, salvajita. ¿ que le hiciste a tu cabello?,- tomando un mechon disparejo¿ quien lo hizo para matarlo?- su comentario fue letal para la joven- ni aunque te raparas podrías mejorarlo

Bajó su guardia enseguida, pero su boca actuó.

- fui yo, lelo, al menos tengo el valor suficiente, para hacer sacrificios – mirandolo de forma enojada- por que no besas a mi hermana de una vez, aparentas ser timido, pero eres un casanova... por favor se comprometieron hace una semana, besala... aaa a ya se, tienes mal aliento – sacandole la lengua y corriendo a su habitacion.-

Kikyo estaba enojada no entendía el comportamiento de kagome, como era posible que nadie la reprendiera, hablaría con su madre mas tarde.

- esta niña, lo lamento Inuyasha- kikyo musitó fastidiada- aun no entiendo por que te trata así

- por que somos amigos, ademas kagome no es como las demas niñas, es una etapa ya la pasará. – la miró de forma intranquila- ¿ no tengo mal aliento o si?

Lo besó de forma rápida.

- nop, de hecho es agradable.

Entró a la habitación, sacando de entre unos cajones su diario,su reputación se vendría abajo si todos supieran que tenía un diario. Se cambió de ropa unos pantalones de bolsillos largos una camiseta y un poleron, su madre decía que parecía una delincuente con esa vestimenta, la verdad parecía un chico.

Se sentó, y trazó en las hojas de color blanco.

" _nuevamente, no pude controlarme, mi impulso siempre me hace hacer cosas como la tontería de cortarme el cabello, ahora parezco mas chico que mujer... ya crecerá, estuve visitando la base militar, creo que es un buen lugar para una marimacho ..."_

- Kagome, mamá nos llama a cenar- dijo kikyo entrando a la habitación, y vió como kagome cerraba un cuaderno rapidamente- ¿que te sucede?-

Su hermana era muy hermosa, con razón Inuyasha y la mayoria de los chicos caian rendidos a ella, su figura delgada y fina, digna de una bailarina de ballet, su fragilidad daban ganas de protegerla realmente.

- nada hermanita, solo una tarea.- dijo mintiendole- te vez radiante-

- si, aun no puedo creer el hecho de que valla a casarme en tres meses.- sentandose cerca de su hermana- ¿ no te agrada Inuyasha?

- si de hecho somos buenos amigos, pero me ha dado unos insultos realmente fuertes y tu sabes como soy yo, aun no puede aceptar el hecho de que halla dejado el aquipo de karate. – posando una mano en las manos de su hermana- tu tranquila, sera mi cuñado favorito-

- y el único que tendras... – dandole un beso en la mejilla- aun no puedo entender que fue lo que te llevó a cortarte el cabello.

- la natacíon, era muy problematico.- desviando la mirada-

- pero si era sagrado para ti, o fue por lo que dijeron ese día.

_Hoy era el compromiso de su hermana con Inuyasha, lo amaba era un hecho, por ello quizo faltar alegando de que la practica que tendría sería decisiva si se quedaba en el equipo o no, llegaría tarde pero iria, su cabello era un desastre se le había olvidado el cepillo, y lo traia enredado. Ademas el calor sofocante que hacia en ese momento no ayudaba, en el metro la miraron extraño,¿ porque le pasaban estas cosas a ella?._

_La celebración del compromiso se podía sentir desde cuadras a lo lejos. Al entrar el bullicio de familiares y amigos era enorme, trató de pasar desapercibida, pero una de sus primas menores la cual adoraba se hecho a sus brazos._

_-¡¡¡ kagome!!! Llegaste me estaba aburriendo._

_- sshhhht Rukia- tratando de evitar la verguenza de su cabello había tenido suficiente en la calle y su estado animico no era del todo favorable, ademas el hombre al cual amaba desde los trece se iba a casar con su hermana, tenía que callarlo. No quería participar de la fiesta._

_Pero ya era tarde todos se dieron cuenta de su llegada y la carcajada se hizo estridente._

_- hija, pero como llegas en ese estado- venía con un bolso deportivo y unos pantalones anchos, su poleron de entrenamiento y el cabello enmarañado.- ve a cambiarte deprisa. – aguantando la risa_

_- si eso iba a hacer- sin muchas ganas-_

_- ay pero si no es necesario ven aqui- una de sus tias la arrastró hasta la mesa- come algo._

_- no tengo hambre gracias- dijo en tono cortante, queria estar sola es que nadie lo entendía-_

_Una de sus primas de acercó._

_- pero kagome ¿que te sucedió?- _

_- vengo de mi practica de natación y se me olvido el peine eso es todo... – tomando con resignacion un bocadillo con la mano-_

_Los presentes estallaron en risas._

_- que verguenza- dijo kikyo alarmada, vestia un vestido color rosa profundo el cual delineaba su figura y su cabello lacio largo._

_- tranquila kikyo, ya sabemos como es tu hermano...- dijo el novio- digo hermana._

_Kagome lo fulminó con la mirada._

_- la verdad es que el cabello de kikyo es tan hermoso y lacio, no entiendo como kagome sacó el cabello tan indomable, - una tia tomo los cabellos de kagome en sus manos – aun cuando está peinado nunca lo mantiene en orden _

_- es por los entrenamientos...- se paró de su silla- ire a arreglarme._

_- no hace falta kagome, ya llegaste tarde de todas formas- su hermana estaba dolida, acaso ¿ no entendia que ese momento era el mas importante para ella? Y no estaba a su lado por un entrenamiento_

_- esta bien, entonces me pondre decente._

_Saliendo de la habitación se dirigió a las escaleras para encaminarse a la ducha_

_- Esta niña- su madre siempre había sufrido la hiperactividad de la muchacha._

_- dejala Sonomi, kagome es la deportista de la familia, kikyo es la bailarina, no todos son iguales_

_- Suegra no se sorprenda si se rapa un dia la cabeza y se enlista en el ejercito- Inuyasha salio con su chiste- ahora si Japon destruira a todos con senda arma_

_Todos carcajearo, ella pudo escucharlo perfectamente._

_Con toda la rabia que sintió pego un portazo en la puerta del baño, y se ducho, al salir se miró en el espejo, no tenía un cuerpo delicado, Inuyasha tenía razon sería una buena recluta, el muy imbecill le había dado una idea de que carrera seguir, asi que tomo de un cajon una tijera y cortó su cabello, en el momento que lo hacía no se daba cuenta de que lo estaba cortando mal. Luego al ver sus cabellos en el piso se puso a llorar._

_No bajó al compromiso se enclaustró en su pieza hasta el dia siguiente_

- no kikyo, tranquila – su estomago rugio justo en el momento indicado- tengo hambre.

Salió corriendo, y ella la siguio.

* * *

En la piscina estatal se escuchaban los vitores para los diferentes equipos, se encontraban a final de año, Se sentía nerviosa, era su primera competencia su amiga Sango trataba de calmarla pero la muchacha sabía como realmente se sentía en un momento así. Ambas chicas con el traje de baño caracteristico del equipo, con los gorros de goma y los lentes encima de ellos, si ganaban podrían ir a las nacionales.

- gracias por acompañarme amigo de mi alma, no podía perderme la competencia de mi sanguito- decia Miroku a Inuyasha su mejor amigo- ademas kagome participará

- ni creas que la vine a ver, solo acompaño a kikyo y a su familia que aun no llega.- fastidiado, no sabía las razones por la que kagome se estaba comportando de esa manera, como se cortó su cabello de esa manera, Sango lo mantenía largo y era una de las mejores nadadoras, por que su amiga estaba a la defensiva, tendrían una buena conversación despues de la competencia, la muchacha ni siquiera había ido a la fiesta de graduación, se había quedado con su padre entrenando.

Tenía rabia con kagome por haber dejado a la seleccion sin un integrante y por su culpa no habían podido ir a las olimpiadas, sus compañeros de selección la odiaban, destruyó sus sueños al igual que el de los demas por su egoismo, por el hecho de que la princesa se enlistó en elquipo de natación de la escuela, dejando a la selección del equipo. Era una egoista de hecho, había salido en los diarios y en las noticias su abandono ni siquiera dio la cara nadie sabía de sus razones pero hoy mismo lo averiguaría. Ojala no ganara. Le deseaba el fracaso. Aun mantenian su amistad pero para poder estar bien ante la familia de la joven.

Hablando de ella, acababan de llegar kikyo se sentó a su lado saludando timidamente a miroku, a la madre de kagome lo que menos le agradaba era ir a esas competencias, prefería ir al teatro a ver danzar a su hija.

- vamos campeona se que podras hacerlo- murmuraban su abuelo y su padre-

- allí está... – grito kikyo- luce muy nerviosa

- mmm veamos que tal nada la marimacho- exclamó Inuyasha_-" lo unico bueno que se le daba era el karate, ahora se arrepentirá, el arte marcial es una cosa el agua otra"_

Su corazón latía a mil por hora, nunca había estado tan nerviosa, ni siquiera en las nacionales de karate, este era algo que le había costado meses dominar, quería luchar por algo que realmente le costara, así podría olvidarse de Inuyasha.

El pitido sonó y vio que todos se lanzaban al agua menos ella, y reaccionó avanzando con gran facilidad a traves de la piscina.

- wow.... que velocidad- emitió miroku- aaaaa va segundaaa

_- " dios, nada realmente bien es como un delfín, a lo mejor esto era lo que buscaba a lo mejor fui injusto"-_ no pudo emitir sonido cuando vió que kagome lo lograría.

1...2...3 aire, sumergía su rostro en el agua y nadaba a gran velocidad, sus brazos sus pies sincronizaban hasta que sintió como el pitido finalizaba la competencia al momento en que la chica tocaba la pared de la piscina.

No lo podía creer, se hundío de felicidad, y salío chapoteando agua.

" ya tenemos ganadora en estilo croll, Kagome higurashi de la secundaria Sengoku, ahora los participantes en estilo mariposa"- emitia el altavoz

Al rato la misma emitio " la ganadora en estilo ariposa Sango Asou"

El equipo entero festejó ambas victorias, podrían ir a las nacionales

Despues de cambiarse salió afuera del recinto, junto a sango ambas con las medallas de oro reluciendo en su pecho.

-felicidades... mi sanguito. – tomandole una foto-

- que no soy tuya – orgullosa- pero gracias- le sonrio-

- te invito un helado- guiñandole un ojo-

- ¿es una cita?- con cara de sorpresa, y el asintio – entonces no, pero si es como amigos aceptaré.

- está bien, ¿te nos unes kagome?- viendo la cara de descepcion de miroku kagome negó- bueno vamos, pero lo quiero triple.

Kagome rió al verlos alejarse, cuando alguien la abrazó por detras.

- mira que te lo tenías escondido entonces el corte de cabello si que funcionó- era Inuyasha, quien la levantó.- felicidades salvajita

- no puedo respirar- suspiro apenas, y la soltó- bruto baka...- le dió un puñetazo en el hombro.

- auch oye dolió- sobandose- cuñadita me sorprendiste... quiero preguntarte algo... pero no puede ser aqui...

De repente su familia hizo su aparicion.

- mi campeona, lo sabia un retrato tuyo se une al pasillo de la victoria- grito su padre-

- hijita – la abrazó su madre- por que me haces pasar esos susto- abrazandola con mas impetu- pense que te ahogarias, llamó tu abuela, y nos invitó a pasar unas vacaciones en su casa de campo. Por unas semanas toda la familia incluso Inuyasha, puedes invitar a tus amigos tambien.

- está bien, pero esta será mi despedida, madre en tres semanas me voy al ejercito-

La cara de sorpresa de todos y el silencio sepulcral la hizo senitrse culpable.

- pero kagome ¿que estas diciendo?

- me aceptaron, tengo que estar en dos semanas para ir al entrenamiento que dura tres meses y medio, tengo que estar en tokio, para mi curso de paramedico que dura dos años, iré a prestar servicio a haití, como paramedico de guerra, y dentro de esas experiencias estudiaré enfermeria... ¿un trabajo adecuado no? Para una marimacho como yo.

Inuyasha se sintió culpable, el fue quien emitió la broma lo odiaba era un hecho.

- yo...- quizo hablar-

- no es por lo que dijiste baka, bueno me diste la idea, pero averigue y quiero ayudar a esa gente, me informe y es a lo que me quiero dedicar

- pero hija, ese pais, la crudeza- su padre no lo creia-

- yo creo en mi nieta- dijo el mas sabio de los higurashi- y si ya lo decidió la apoyaré

- kagome no estaras para la boda,- dijo desilucionada kikyo.-

- claro que estaré, pedire un permiso especial... – abrazó a su hermana e inuayasha lo miró dolido- ademas son dos años mas aqui aun no me iré a haití. Deberían estar felices por fin encontre mi vocación. Les haré sentir orgullosos.

- pero nunca dijiste nada, - Inuyasha emitió palabra al fin le dolía que kagome se fuera, ella soñaba con representar a japon en una competencia deportiva- tu siempre...

- todos cambiamos Inuyasha, y decidi que haría algo por los demas hoy fue mi ultima victoria le cederé el puesto a Yuka en las nacionales, apoyen a sango...- el atardecer hacía ver mucho mas madura a kagome- aunque yo creo que tiene suficiente apoyo- riendo por miroku- no esten tristes la universidad no era para mi, ademas tendremos a dos abogados en la familia... vamos a comer tengo hambre

Todos rieron al unisono.

Exactamente, eso era lo que haría trabajaría por la ONU para estar lejos de lo que mas le hacía daño, de no poder evitar sentir esos sentimientos de amor hacía Inuyasha. Con su labor podría olvidarlo y a lo mejor encontrar un nuevo amor...

"_guillian barré ese nombre cambiaría su destino"_

**Continuara....**

Bueno esperando sus opiniones criticas amenzas etc!! Se despide

Kira chan


	2. confesiones

Muchas gracias por sus post, sorry por las faltas de ortografia, jejeje la verdad es que pase por diversos examenes medicos por unos temblores en las manos y me asuste mucho y mientras estaba en el hospital me surgió la idea averigue en fichas de pacientes, por internet y esta enfermedad puede aparecer de un dia para otro.

**Capitulo 2: confesiones.**

Miraba por la ventana de la camioneta familiar, el verde de los campos, azul en el cielo y mas verde. Como le encantaba viajar al campo de la abuela, podía desaparecer horas sin que nadie la molestara, se sentía en su entorno, lo primero que haría sería ir a ver a Cristal, su yegua, quien recientemente había tenido un potrillo.

Miro a los demas pasajeros, su padre conducía, su madre le conversaba sobre los planes de boda en el asiento al lado del conductor, a su lado sango dormia apoyada en el hombro de miroku quien dormia igualmente con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. En el asiento de atras iban Inuyasha quien en sus brazos sostenía a kikyo, la muchacha dormia placidamente, mientras el joven miraba por la ventana. Su abuelo dormía igualmente.

Volvío a mirar por la ventana cambiando la cancion de su mp3, escuchaba " papermoon" de tommy heavenly, la cancion era ruidosa de por si, asi que no podía escuchar a su madre, le dolía tanto la planificación de boda que no quería involucrarse en nada, tanto que solo la palabra "boda" le producia mareos y dolor de estómago.

- auch se me durmió una pierna- la sensación de hormigueo era bastante incomoda, era normal que se le durmieran las piernas despues de casi cuatro horas de viaje.

Al llegar fue la primera en salir a buscar los brazos de su abuela, la anciana la estrechó en sus brazos fuertemente sabía lo que planeaba su nieta y la apoyaba, era una linda desición, una hermosa labor.

- kagome chan- sonrió su abuela, siempre la llamaba de esa manera sin importar de que la joven ya estuviera grande- estoy orgullosa de ti- guiñandole un ojo, por primera vez sentía que su familia reparaba en ella, todos se fijaban en kikyo, en su danza y ahora en sus planes de boda.

Todos la trataban como si fuera una irresponsable sin sentido, por no tener las buenas notas de su hermana, por no vestir como una señorita, por no comportarse como una, pero ¿ que tenía que ver el la apariencia con la manera de pensar?.

La anciana la miró con ternura.

- gracias abuelita – dandole un beso en la mejilla- ¿ como esta cristal?- preguntó ansiosa por su yegua- ¿ y el potrillo?

- te están esperando- dijo sonriendo- es hermoso lo llame xiao ke ai, en chino es pequeña belleza.

- me encantan los nombres chinos, si tengo un hijo alguna vez lo llamare Yue ... si es que alguna vez- insitando que nunca-

Apenas la soltó de su abrazo la muchacha salió disparada a los establos.

-esta muchachita – dijo con gracia- pero miren, la hermosa pareja de la familia, ven aqui futuro nieto, ya falta poco ¿eh?

La abuela de kikyo la estrecho tan fuerte que casi le quita la respiracion, el con una sonrisa, le correspondió, la familia de kikyo era tan calida, que le encantaba pasar tiempo con ellos, sus padres vivian en hokaido y viajarían para la boda.

El padre de la joven era como un compañero juntos podían pasar las tardes conversando y así se iba el tiempo, con el abuelo sus historias lo entretenian a tal punto de creerlas ciertas, con la madre bueno daba un poco de miedo, siempre le recordaba la importancia de los nietos y con kagome bueno esa era otra historia, se habían convertido en los mejores amigos cuando se conocieron en aquella competicion ella tenía nueve y el unos quince, a pesar de ser una chiquilla en sus ojos podía ver el aire de seriedad con que se tomaba aquel deporte, cuando comenzó a salir con kikyo la joven le dió todo el apoyo, pero de repente cambió como si su sola precesencia le molestara, y ahora era una mera amistad falsa.

- gracias señora kaede- la mujer lo miro con desaprobación- abuela.

- así esta mejor. Oh la amiga de kagome.... sango... y tu ¿novio?- espetó con picardía-

- no abuela... un amigo de Inuyasha – rió sango- y mio. – sango llamaba " abuela " a la señora kaede desde que tenia memoria, conocía a kagome desde el jardín de infantes.- kagome fue a ver a Cristal verdad- se dirigió a el establo

- usted no sabe cuanto me gustaría ser su novio, pero no me quiere- desanimado miroku se acerco a abrazar a la anciana-

- paciensia, perseverancia- le susurró al joven con voz de experiencia- ya llegara a tus pies, a esa joven se nota que le gustas- le guiño un ojo- Viejito, cada dia estas mas decrepito- molestando a su consuegro- ven a darle un abrazo a kaede.

- ¿ y kagome mamá?- preguntó la madre de las hermanas higurashi a la anciana-

¡¡¡¡ wooohoooo!!!!!

Se sintió el grito de kagome, todos voltearon y casi les da un paro ver como la joven corría con la yegua sin montura, solo con las riendas para guiar al caballo. Se acercó a ellos disminuyendo la velocidad, la yegua era preciosa, de un color cafe parejo y una estrella en su frente de color blanco, estaba muy bien cuidada ya que su pelaje brillaba a la luz del sol, Sango traia al potrillo detras con un lazo al cuello paseandolo.

Kikyo enseguida se escondio detras de Inuyasha apretando la camisa de su novio fuertemente.

- y ¿ que les parece mi Cristal?¿no es hermosa?- dijo orgullosa.- y xiao ke ai es digno de su madre- dandole una palmadita cariñosa a Cristal - ahora le pertence a Sango-

Miroku observó como la castaña le daba una manzana al potrillo y este acercaba su cabeza para que Sango lo acariciara.

Inuyasha pudo sentir el miedo de su novia, era tan fragil, pero el la protegería a toda costa.

- alejate kagome, aleja a esa animaleja de aqui- grito histerica- la yegua resopló ofendida- te dije que tenía miedo, por eso no me gusta venir mucho aqui...- dijo casi en un susurro-

- ay que delicada... no te preocupes cristal, ya se va a casar, y cuando tenga hijos allí quiero ver quien será la animaleja- se burló maliciosa, ¿ por que se comportaba de manera tan cruel con su hermana? No lo sabia – muchas horas de insomnio, te esperan.

- olle...- grito kikyo saliendo detras de la espalda de Inuyasha- no te metas con mi boda...- sería el evento del año, estaba planeado meticulosamente al igual que su vida, y nada ni nadie se lo arruinaria.

Ese comentario a Inuyasha le pareció un poco exagerado kikyo podía ser un poco perfeccionista a veces, hablaba de la forma en que tendrian a sus hijos, de la forma en que vivirían pero a el realmente solo quería vivir una vida llena de amor con kikyo sin tanta planificación.

- ups!! se me olvidó que es el evento del año – bostezando luego sacó la lengua- vamos bebé

Los presentes solo observaron como la muchacha corría con la yegua a gran velocidad, sus cortos cabellos se agitaban, alejandose de allí.

- no te preocupes hija, - animó la madre de kagome- ya hablaré con ella despues, debe estar celosa.

- es que nadie nota que ¿algo le está pasando a kagome?... debieron haberla corregido cuando pudieron.- y molesta entró a la antigua casa.

Inuyasha solo agitó su cabeza en negación, tenía que hablar con la muchacha.

* * *

Volvían de un gran picnic cerca del rio, el día había estado muy caluroso asi que nadíe aguantó las ganas de sumergirse en el rio. Ahora solo querían dormir. Cuando se estaba en el campo de la abuela lo que mas se gastaba era energia, levantarse a las seis de la mañana, para ayudar a ordenar, recolectar vegetales frescos, dar de comer a los animales y recrearse.

Los momentos en que se ponian tensos era cuando kagome con gran vitalidad se subia a los arboles a recolectar sus frutos. Siempre terminaba llena de polvo y sucia. Pero no le importaba. En vez de mirar televisión se enfrazcaba en los libros de la abuela . A kikyo le gustaba mas la comodidad de la ciudad.

- Aaaaa estoy muy cansada- sango se tiró a la cama- estas dos semanas han estado increibles, ya veo de donde sacaste tanta agilidad, tu abuela es muy activa.

- sip, aprendí de la mejor. Te extrañaré sanguito- se acercó a su amiga- solo tu me puedes dar la alegría de ver a miroku todo moreteado.- Tomo una crema refrescante del tocador antiguo, sintió que perdia la fuerza de su mano y lo solto

- duh! Que tonta " debe ser el cansancio"

- kagome, quería preguntarte...- dudó por unos momentos- ¿ te molesta el hecho de que inuyasha se case?- timidamente sango se acercó a su amiga, entonces kagome volvio a soltar el frasco, pero esta vez por nerviosismo.

- como te diste cuenta- se asombró mirandola desde el piso.

- por que soy tu mejor amiga y cuando nombran la boda, tus ojos se entristecen, pierdes tu humor por unos segundos... y te vas.

Se puso su pijama- ¿ eso me hace ser una mala persona verdad?, el desear de que la boda no se lleve a cabo, me hace ser una mala persona...

- si se que tu amas a Inuyasha desde hace mucho, pero el escogió a tu hermana y ya no hay vuelta que darle...- la miro de frente- nunca le dijiste nada.

- por que nunca me compare a la gran kikyo, mirame Sango... por eso me voy.

- deberías aclararle tus sentimientos a inuyasha, se siente desesperado al no saber lo que te ocurre, por que cometiste tantas acciones inexplicables. – mirandola severamente-Pasado mañana te vas y deberias decirle lo que te ocurre, quizas cuando vuelvas sea demasiado tarde

- eso arruinara mas las cosas sango...- mirandola con angustia- amiga gracias por el consejo, si tengo la oportunidad lo hare... pero creo que ahora deberías dormirte mañana saldremos temprano a tokio, mi ultimo dia de libertad.- saludo a lo militar- ire a caminar un rato

Bajo las escaleras, de la antigua casona, todo estaba a oscuras, salio hacía los establos para ver a Cristal su yegua. No le tenía miedo a la noche, ni a la oscuridad, no había nacido con ese sentimiento de duda, siempre se arriesgaba a la aventura.

- hola preciosa, - la saludo acariciandole la yegua estaba acostada por lo que se agacho para poder estar mas cerca de ella - no se que hacer ¿debería hablar con Inuyasha y decirle todo lo que sucede?- se encontraba sola en el establo estaba segura, ya que al entrar estaba todo oscuro pero al sentir una voz desde la caballeriza de al lado un escalofrio la recorrió- Inuyasha...

- ¿que tienes que decirme kagome?- Saliendo detras de un pilar.

- primero que nada ¿ que haces aqui? – retrocediendo-

- vine a ver al potrillo, es lindo en verdad...¡¡ no me desvies del tema!! ahora tu y yo tendremos una larga conversación...- acercandose a la joven-

- la verdad es que me dio sueño... ¡¡¡adios!!!- trato de escapar pero inuyasha fue mas rapido y la tomó por un brazo.- esta bien hablaremos, pero una llave no por favor duelen bastante...

-Aqui no, vamos a otro lugar tu yegua esta a punto de atacarme- viendo como el animal se paraba.

- adios preciosa. – kagome le guiño un ojo-

Salieron caminando de los establos hacia el rio, a pesar de que era de noche, la luz de la luna aclaraba el camino. Se sentaron en las orillas, bajo a un gran arbol, los grillos hicieron su aparición luego de un rato.

- que calma... me gustaría quedarme aqui toda la vida- suspiró-¿ no podías dormir?

- miroku ronca mucho ¿ y tu?

- quería aprovechar una ultima vez antes de ir a la tortura-suspiró

- ¿ por que kagome?

La joven lo miró sorprendida.

- por que encontre mi vocación...

- no...¿ por que de pronto todo entre nosostros cambio? Eramos buenos amigos, los mejores a pesar de la diferencia de edad.- ella cerró sus ojos y agacho la mirada-

- no puedo responderte por que ni yo misma lo sé. Si te hice sentir mal lo siento- subió su mirada- tu sabes como soy yo, no tengo la delicadeza de una mujer.- mostrandole un puño a lo que el rió-

- cuando nos conocimos, eras una niña pero llamabas la atención por que dominabas muy bien el arte marcial.- sonrio- realmente sorprendiste al pais entero, luego entraste a la selección del país inmediatamente, juntos derrotamos a varios equipos, junto con Kouga, Ayame, Ginta y Hakaku- ella asintió sonriendo tambien- Incluso clasificamos para ir a representar a Japón en las Olimpiadas, estabamos tan contentos, estabas tan animada que hasta bailaste con nosotros- ella carcajeó, realmente si bailaba bien, fue una de las noches mas bellas de su vida bailó con Inuyasha toda la velada- pero de un día a otro dejaste el equipo y no pudimos ir a la competición- su rostro se contrajo en una expresión de rabia- ¡¡¡ luchamos tanto para eso kagome!!!

- Lo se, y no tengo escusa, pero ... pero no podía hacer ese viaje- no pudo mirarlo a los ojos- se que los demas me odian, se que el pais esperaba mas de mí, pero no podía hacerlo. El karate es mi diciplina pero no mi pasión, si iba a las olimpiadas todos esperarían mas de nosotros- se atrevio a contestarle- y yo no quería seguir con ese estigma. No quería ser un karateka

- ¡¡¡pero que fue tan importante para detruir los sueños de todos!!!- gritó-

- por eso comenzaste a tratarme mal ¿ verdad? Por ello las bromas pesadas, por ello tanto desprecio... está bien te lo dire...- se paró del suelo y el la imitó- quizas no pueda hablarte despues de esto y tu no querras verme, pero al fin y al cabo yo me ire del pais.

No aguantó y la tomo de los hombros, por fin vez vio a la kagome que conocia despues de mucho

- pero que te sucede.- no pudo evitar enfadarse, si la razon por la cual había truncado los sueños del equipo eran minimos, no aguantaria darle una bofetada por malcriada.- sueltalo.

Cerro sus ojos tratando de calmar la respiracion, tenía que confesarle todo y no había vuelta atras.

- yo... yo no hice ese viaje por que tenía miedo- no pudo mirarlo, el apreto mas el agarre- por favor me haces daño.

- no eres tan delicada kagome- ese comentario le dolió hasta a el-

- por mi apariencia me juzgan mal, a pesar de que luzco como un chico, soy una mujer igual... con sentimientos, - lo enfrento con la mirada llena de lagrimas, comenzo a acercarse a el lentamente- aunque no sea atractiva para los demás, tengo derecho a amar.

Todo sucedió demasiado rápido, observo sus ojos chocolates cerrarse y acercar sus labios hasta sentir su dulce contacto, se paralizo al instante, sintió como kagome se aferró a su propio pijama acercandolo más, presionando mas fuerte, pero él no se movió, el aroma de la muchacha comenzó a embriagarlo y cerró los ojos.

Al sentir como el muchacho la abrazaba, apegandola mas a él se asusto y al instante lo alejó de ella, las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas, le nublaban la vista. Cuando quizo huir Inuyasha la atrajo abrazandola por detras.

- lo siento kagome... yo no te ...- tratando de consolarla-

- ¡¡¡ lo se!!! No lo digas... por favor ... Y es por eso que trate de alejarme de ti... se que es imposible, ya tienes tu futuro al lado de mi hermana... – sollozó- no quería sentir esto, por que justo cuando tuve el valor para ir a decirtelo kikyo llegó contenta a casa diciendo que tenía novio y ese novio eras tu...

Inuyasha la abrazó mas fuerte.

- trate de no sentir nada por ti, por que la felicidad de kikyo se venía abajo, por eso empece a alejarme de ti, por que tu sola presencia me atrae, tu voz todo- carcajeó- no creerías que la marimacho te diría esto ¿no?...

- no...- sonrió volteandola para que la observarla- quiero ser tu amigo Kagome, seremos familia...

- lo se, pero no sabes cuanto duele... por un instante, pense que no era justo que yo te había conocido primero, que yo me enamoré de ti primero. Kikyo dejó a Onigumo por tí... – soltandose de su agarre- y nunca tuve el valor de decirtelo... l el viaje al extranjero contigo significaba mucho... tendriamos que estar juntos la mayoria del tiempo y para mi era doloroso como no te imaginas, el hecho de estar contigo me duele- mirandolo , Inuyasha sintió una punzada en su corazón- por eso deje el viaje... y trate de incursionar en la natación, pero ahora que se lo que quiero hacer, esa gente necesita mucha ayuda... desde que mencionaste esa broma en el compromiso...

- lo siento no era mi intención... no tienes que alejarte kagome- abrazandola- eres mi mejor amiga lela.

- escucha- hablandole en el oido- tu amas a mi hermana y ella a ti, yo soy algo ajeno...

- eres mi amiga-

- dejame hablar- interrumpiendolo- tu y ella estan forjando su futuro, yo no tenía idea que hacer con el mio por que era una inmadura, no soy buena en clases y la universidad no era una posibilidad para mi, pero luego de escuchar esa broma, aunque me dolió bastante la burla de todos- haciendo un ademan para tocar su cabello que ya no estaba- comencé a investigar, y justo las postulaciones estaban abiertas, di un examen muy rapido y como necesitan gente urgente quede, le diste un sentido a mi vida.

- pero kagome, la vida no es tan facil allá, es misería... la gente no tiene ni agua para vivir...

- lo se, pero quiero ayudarles, y quien sabe si adopto algun niño y encuentro alguien para mí, para poder olvidarte y recuperar nuestra amistad lo necesito, dejame ir...- apretó su abrazo.

- lamento mucho todos los insultos que te dije, lamento haberte causado ese sentimiento doloroso- soltando algunas lagrimas, si hubiera sabido los sentimientos de kagome la hubiera entendido mas, al dejar el equipo se cegó al igual que todos los demas tratandola muy mal y ahora se iría y solo la vería de vez en cuando, ojala huebiera retrocedido el tiempo para que ella pudiera tener mejores recuerdos con él.

Kagome no pudo responder, pero Sango tenía razón su corazón estaba muy liviano ahora.

- es hora de regresar- susurró- mañana tenemos que madrugar...

- solo un poco más, ya que nunca te comportaras de esta forma salvajita- la abrazó aspirando su aroma cerrando sus ojos concentrando sus sentidos en la situación, esta kagome si le gustaba.

Su corazón latía aprisa y trato de imaginar que había sido correspondida para que no doliera tanto, sonrió para si concentrandose en los sonidos especialmente en el latir del corazon de inuyasha, el cual latía aprisa.

- por favor... olvida el beso que te dí- le susurró

"jamas"

Creyó escuchar.

* * *

- adios abuela...- kagome la abrazó muy fuerte.

- hija mia, que Dios te ayude en todo- sus ojos se inundaron en lagrimas- suerte...

Fue la ultima en entrar en la camioneta. De allí no pronunció palabra alguna

Al dia siguiente, ya estaba lista para partir, se iba a una isla base del ejercito de Tokio, recorrió su casa por ultima vez como su hogar, por que luego vendria de visita, asi es cuando los hijos parten de casa.

De eso estaba orgullosa, era independiente y aunque la compararan con su hermana, ella era KAGOME HIGURASHI, no kikyo.

Salio de la casa en vestida como recluta, unos pantalones de color verde junto a unas botas, que se utilizaban en todo terreno brillantes, la chica puso esmero en poder dejarlas así de impecables, una chaqueta del mismo color verde que en una parte de su pecho decia **Higurashi** y un sombrero militar. Toda la familia se reunió para despedirla incluso sus amigos.

Algo triste se acercó a esperar el bus que la llevaria a la base vieron salir desanimada de la casa, así no era ella, por lo que Inuyasha se dirigió a ella, le aplico una llave en el cuello dandole un coscorrón.

- ah!! Me lastimas sopenco duele- gritó.

- ja... baka... animate, no te vas al cementerio, te vas a estudiar.- le grito casi riendo-

- lo se.- cortó su llave- gracías, por todo.- le sonrió

El corazón de inuyasha se confundió en ese momento.

Se acercó a su familia.

- escuchen por tres meses descansaran de mi presencia, asi que Inuyasha- lo miró de forma severa- estará encargado de desordenar las cosas entendido- lo miró con una sonrisa-

- si mi general- respondio-

- kikyo, ya que me haz insistido tanto usare un vestido para la boda, pero no de dama de honor, Sango me ayudará a escogerlo. Entendido señorita Higurashi futura esposa del sopenco de Sohuma...

- si mi general Higurashi.

- Abuelo... piensa en historias para mandarme o algun libro de contrabando ya que no hay televisión en la isla –

- entendido.

- Papá si en tres meses alguno de mis ratones estan muertos te mato.

- si hijita de mi corazon.-respondió con miedo.

- madre, en tres meses tenme una gran guarnicion de comida por favor- rogó –

- lo que tu quieras hija.

- Sango... dale una oportunidad a este lelo- miró a miroku cerrandole un ojo.

- lo pensaré- vio la cara de kagome- oh que demonios está bien.- Miroku se acercó saltando de alegria hasta kagome y le beso la mejilla.

- gracias kagome chan.

Todos rieron, junto a la carcajada contagiosa de la muchacha. Sintieron venir el bus.

¡¡1 2 3!!

Le dieron un abrazo en grupo a kagome tan grande que la joven no pudo evitar soltar lagrimas de emocion. Sus suspiros fueron escuchados por los presentes. Salir de tu casa a los dieciocho años para ir a entrenar a la guerra no era tan normal, no era como ir a la universidad y volver cada dia al resguardo del hogar despues de un dia de clase, donde todos te esperaban, el regimen militar era duro y trataba a todos por igual, pero ella lo había elegido y eso era lo que enfrentaría con ello el amor por Inuyasha se esfumaria.

- bueno...- limpiandose las lagrimas – me despido- dio un saludo militar- ¡¡¡que va!!- Abrazó a cada uno muy apretadamente.

- esto no ocurrió...- trató de aparentar.

El bus se detuvo, y un militar bajo para preguntar su nombre, el bolso de color verde con su nombre fue lanzado junto a otros en un espacio abajo del bus junto a otros.

Se subió sentandose en la ventana, despidiendose con la mano de todos, kikyo con una sonrisa en sus labios era abrazada por Inuyasha, entonces comenzo a moverse, miró a su familia. No los defraudaría, era el comienzo de algo nuevo.

- ay se me durmio la pierna...- nuevamente el hormigueo.- mm que raro

Miró a las demas reclutas todas con rastro de lagrimas, pero con ansias de su nueva vida.

" _el que se duerma una parte del cuerpo, puede ser algo normal para una persona, por una mala posicion, pero tambien puede ser el sintoma de una terrible enfermedad"_

**Continuara...**

Espero que les haya gustado.

Kira chan


	3. cartas antes de dormir

Hola, muchas gracias por sus comentarios me alegra mucho que la trama les este gustando la verdad es que me encanta hablar de temas medicos... Bueno me dejo de parloteos y les presento un nuevo capitulo

Capitulo 3: Cartas antes de dormir

Compartía habitación con una chica llamada Kagura, era ruda y un poco reservada, pero en el fondo era una buena chica, ambas en estos momentos se encontraban escribiendole a sus familias, no había comunicación con el mundo exterior, apenas llegabas a la base te requisaban tu celular, lo unico que conservó a su lado fue su mp3 ,no podía vivir sin su música y su diario.

- estoy cansada kagome, me iré a dormir ja ne- se despidió kagura metiendose en su cama, y apagando la luz de su escritorio- oye, al final ¿iras al matrimonio de tu hermana?

- sip, sería un moustruo si no fuera, se lo prometí y ya me concedieron el permiso especial- mientras terminaba su carta-

- te admiro realmente, no soportaría ver como el muchacho que amo se casa con otra y ademas si es mi hermana- mirandola de forma compasiva- yo me enlisté en el ejercito por una razon similar, bueno algo asi-

Kagome la miró confundida.

- el chico que yo amaba, me dejo por casarce con una muchachita de mejor clase social, pero antes me dejó con una hija se llama Rin, claro obviamente me ayuda pero no ve la niña, mis padres la cuidan,- sacando una especie de alajero debajo de su almohada- vine aquí buscando una mejor situación para darle todo a mi hija, para que este orgullosa de su madre- mirando profundamente a la niña que se encontraba en aquel pequeño retrato- al menos no tienes nada que te una a el puedes recomenzar tu vida desde cero.

- tu tambíen junto a tu bebe ay me conmoví – llorando de manera dramatica- kagura abrazo- la abrazó tirandose encima de ella, ambas carcajeando.- terminaré mi carta-

Se dirigió nuevamente a su escritorio y re leyó lo que había escrito

_Querida familia:_

_¿Que tal ha sido estos dos meses sin mi? Me imagino que con mucha paz, la verdad es que humildemente creo que me extrañan mucho o quizas están demasiado ocupados con el asunto de la boda T^T y no se acuerdan de esta fiel servidora._

_Lamento no haber escrito antes, es que los entrenamientos no me dejaban con mucha fuerza y ganas para escribir. Desde el primer día que llegué nos han aporreado, aqui no hay diferencias entre hombres y mujeres a todos se les trata por igual, lo cual me alegra, asi se demuestra que las mujeres también podemos entrar a un régimen militar._

_En las mañanas nos levantan a las seis de la mañana,nos hacen el llamado "baño del mar" en el cual nos hacen tirarnos desde un muelle que hay en la isla y volver nadando a la orilla, luego de ello nos hacen bañarnos con agua dulce en las duchas, solo cinco minutos eso es horrible apenas puedo quitarme el olor a sal de mi cuerpo,agradezco que los días han estado bastante asoleados. A siete y media tomamos desayuno, no es tan malo pero prefiero la comida de mamá, a las ocho y media tenemos clases, de instruccion, estrategia militar, historia etc. Nos hacen mirar fotos de lo que esta ocurriendo en Haiti y la verdad es que cada vez me dan mas ganas de ir y de ser una buena paramedico, pero primero tengo que ver si soy capaz de aguantar este régimen estoy poniendo todo mi esfuerzo en ello se que lo lograre._

_En haití la pobreza es desconsolable, me metí a este programa con el objetivo de ir para allá, las que no quieren ir han dimitido y han sido bastantes, es una lastima, esa gente de verdad necesita la ayuda maxima y urgente, por lo que me esforzaré para no dimitir, no les defraudaré. ¿ no les gustaría tener un nieto haitiano? Me refiero a adoptar, para que no se formen ideas equivocadas, Papá cierra la boca._

_Todos los días me pregunto como estarán todos ustedes, imaginence si los extraño estando apenas dos meses fuera, un año será puedo creer que escribí eso, bueno lo dejaré para que mi carta se vea un poco mas sensible._

_No hay mucho que contar. Asi que familia:_

_Mama: he empezado con un pequeño resfriado, no es nada grave yo creo que es por los baños de mar a una hora tan temprana._

_Papá: cuando llegue te pisotearé el trasero si algunos de mis queridos ratones está muerto y tenemos un combate pendiente, ah! Me eligieron como ayudante del instructor para entrenamientos de defensa personal, casi se me iba ese detalle. La verdad es que le gané a un chico que medía casi dos metros, te dije que no tenia que seguir con el equipo nacional._

_Kikyo: tranquila estaré allí para tu boda pero no se si podre usar un vestido corto como querías, mis piernas estan maltratadas por los ejercicios de guerra. ¿Los pantalones pueden ser una opción?. Por la cara que creo que pondras usaré un vestido largo_

_Abuelo: tengo unos relatos de la isla, son de terror te aseguro que le ganaran a todos los que me contabas desde pequeña, esta vez te asustaré yo a tí._

_Me despido de todos esperando verlos a todos._

_Kagome._

_PD: adjunté unas cartas para mis amigos, por favor entreguenselas._

- mi bebita- la señora higurashi leyó la carta en voz alta-

- estaremos esperandola, ese caracter que tiene la debe estar ayudando mucho - el señor higurashi tomo por el hombro a su esposa.- ire a alimentar a esas bestias, juro que no lo haria pero soy el macho de la casa, pero en solo pensar en los golpes de nuestra "pequeña"... prefiero las mordeduras- kikyo...-

El vestido había llegado recien de la tienda de la casa de novias, al aparecer por la puerta en dirección al salon, la carta de kagome se quedo olvidada en el piso.

* * *

_Inubaka:_

_Me ha costado terminar un poco esta carta, ya que ayer termine de escribir la de los demas y no me he sentido muy bien el día de hoy, kikyo te contará sobre el estricto regimen militar que estoy llevando a diario, para que despues no me reproches y te burles por lo debilucha que soy . Aunque derroté a la mayoria de los de mi año de ingreso en las clases de defensa personal, soy la ayudante. Creeme que las miradas de desprecio por el hecho de haber dejado a Japón sin participar las veo a diario,pero nadie puede derrotarme ni siquiera tu Inutonto._

_Lee bien esta parte por que LEE bien __NUNCA __voy a escribirlo de nuevo y si me lo preguntas o haces que lo repita, lo negare todo o fingiré demencia, esto es lo que te quiero decir el dia de tu boda pro que obviamente __no lo dire__ por que mi reputacion se iria a pique._

_Me es un poco duro escribirte, me siento avergonzada por el beso que te di, cuando te vea no se como ire a reaccionar. Lo que quiero decir es que quiero que te olvides de mi beso, se que a lo mejor no es de importancia para ti, pero me gustaría que lo borraras de tu memoria, solo eso, ya que la conversacion que tuvimos esa noche no la olvidaré nunca, me di cuenta de que eres el amigo que mas quiero, el que más atesoro. Desde pequeña te he admirado mucho, eres una buena persona que cuida a los demas, el deseo de proteger es lo que te hace estar rodeado de gente._

_Deseo que realmente puedas hacer muy feliz a mi hermana, por que si no" esta marimacho te perseguira por todo el mundo para patearte el trasero hasta que no puedas volver a pararte nunca" y tu sabes que lo que yo prometo lo cumplo._

_En fin, ya sabe. Seré una buena cuñada y por ello se cual es mi posicion, asi que quiero que tratemos de ser buenos amigos como antes, aunque ese dia me quedó claro._

_No soy muy buena para escribir cosas._

_Por esta vez dejaré esta carta hasta aqui, ya que estoy resfriada y es hora de que valla a dormir._

_Bueno futuro cuñado nos vemos pronto._

_Kagome._

Re leyó la carta por quinta vez desde que llegó, eso ya hace dos semanas. La verdad desde que kagome se fue, las cosas en la familia higurashi no eran tan divertidas, el era el novio de la boda pero ¿ por que no estaba tan emocionado? O peor ¿ por que no se estaba divirtiendo? Quizas era por que kikyo estaba histérica con los preparativos, no se estaba enfocando en lo principal, para ella una boda era algo tan superficial que se estaba olvidando del amor, de lo principal.

A el no le gustaba tanta ostenticidad pero a la novia sí. ¿ que hubiera sucedido si kagome hubiera sido la novia?. Trato de imaginarlo pero estalló en carcajadas, de seguro kagome se casaria de ropa deportiva o peor ella de traje.

- la verdad es que te extraño salvajita... – tocandose los labios miro por la ventana- olvidar ese beso... jamas

* * *

- treinta y ocho cinco, lo siento kagome aun no puedo darte el alta- la miró severamente el doctor de la base-

-Doctor Bankotsu, ya llevo dos semanas con esto, las medicinas que me han dado ¿ por que no se pasa esto?- estaba enojada, le dolía la cabeza, tiritaba por la fiebre , tenía mucho frio y su tos no mejoraba las cosas- necesito el alta para terminar mi instrucción

- kagome, ya sabes el reglamento cuando se trata de algo radical como una neumonía, tienes que guardar reposo en el hospital base, aunque pensandolo bien como queda una semana para irte podriamos transferirte al hospital de Tokio, tu fiebre no baja y debes querer a tu familia cerca- v iendola con ternura como negaba, apenas era una chiquilla, pero era tan terca- ¿por que no quieres volver? Muchos jovenes en tu lugar estarian rogando para volver...- anotando unos datos en la ficha de la muchacha, desde la semana pasada que estaba en el hospital de la isla, la neumonia no era algo facil de curar, estaba con antibioticos muy potentes por ultimo las fiebres eran altas y muy dificiles de bajar.

- Por favor deme un día mas, pero no me haga volver a Tokio aun no... por favor- estaba debil lo sabía- y todo por un maldito resfriado-

- que no supiste cuidar, si estabas resfriada debiste decirle a tu jefe de sección.

- pero cuando estemos en Haití no habra nadie que...

- ahora son reclutas kagome, y ese no era un simple resfriado si estabas con fiebre no debiste haberte lanzado al mar- la miró molesto- cualquier persona con buen juicio lo sabe. Esta bien- ganandole la batalla- si la fiebre cede hoy y mañana no aparece, no te iras a casa aun. ¿ cuando se casa tu hermana?

- En una semana... ella quiere que este allí en su boda no quiero estar en un hospital, quiero estar sana.

- en el hospital de tokio estaras mejor... podrias curar mas rapido con tu familia al lado

- pero es que todos estan con los preparativos y si yo ingreso al hospital...- Imaginando a su madre como cancelaba todo- Ademas quiero recuperarme para ese día- sentandose pero al sentir un dolor de cabeza, se recostó nuevamente- si no mi padre deria capaz de cancelar todo y a mi hermana le hace mucha ilusion todo

- entiendo- suspirando- hagamos un trato dejaremos que te quedes en cama hasta la fecha de tu partida.- cuando la joven iba a protestar- se que necesitas la instrucción... pero puedes retomarla cuando regreses, te dare potentes antibioticos y creeme que no sera muy agradable pero ganemos tiempo para que te cures, si el día de tu partida estas igual que hoy regresaras pero a internarte en hospital de Tokio, asi que lo siento mucho.

Tomó la ficha de kagome, cuando la neumonía atacaba era dificil de recuperar con dos semanas de descanso y antibioticos era facil de recuperar, pero cuando la paciente era porfiada como un burro... si el paciente no hacia caso... se podria complicar, la muchacha para no faltar a ninguna instrucción se lanzó con fiebre al mar complicandolo todo.

Se revolvió en su cama, no quería volver a su casa, tenía que aparentar que estaba feliz por la boda, quizas por fuera pero por dentro su corazon estaba haciendo pedazos, kagura tenía razón apenas tenía dieciocho y tenía todo el tiempo del mundo.

- tengo sed.- al tomar el vaso de agua del buró, notó como perdía la fuerza de una de sus manos y el vaso callo quebrandose en el piso- genial, maldita neumonía-

-¿puedo pasar?- su compañera de habitación venía a verla- ¿estas mejor?

- no se me pasa la fiebre- dijo afligida- gracias por ayudarme.

- oye hemos compartido habitacion por mas de dos meses, somos amigas ¿no?

- sí.

- la verdad que asustaste a todos cuando te desmayaste, incluso a los que te reprochaban por lo de la selección nacional.- sentandose en una silla a su lado.

_Los reclutas estaban haciendo gymkanas, carreras de estacion en donde pasaban por diversos obstaculos, cada uno tenía que hacerlo tres veces. _

_Kagome no se sentía muy bien, estaba debil apenas trotaba y en la mañana a pesar de la fiebre que sentía en su cuerpo se lanzó al mar pensando que eso quizas podria refrescarla, grave error se sentía aun peor._

_-¡¡ Higurashi!! Vamos no hagas esperar a los demas, no interrumpas el paso, vamos corre – el instructor le gritaba duramente- que te ocurre acaso entraste para estorbar, si es así vete del ejercito_

_- si dejará todo a medias, como lo hizo con Japon...- comentó un recluta que iba detras_

_De verdad que podía realizar estos ejercicios, los entranamientos de su padre eran mucho peor, pero su cuerpo no tenía fuerzas apenas podía respirar y todo quedó a oscuras._

- SÍ es solo una neumonía, ya pasará, eso espero.

* * *

- Sanguito- Miroku llamo su atención- ¿a que hora debería llegar kagome?.

- el bus de la base ya debería estar aqui- decía impacietne esperando a su amiga.-

- pero ¿no debería venir a buscarla su familia?- preguntó extrañado

Hace mas de media hora que estaban parados esperando el bus que traia a kagome. La razón de por que Sango esperaba a su amiga en vez de su familia, era simplemente la boda, los familiares de los Higurashi llegaron en masa, por lo que la joven tuvo que ceder la habitación a sus primas, igualmente Sango le daría hospedaje a su amiga el día antes de la boda, por los sentimientos de la chica en la carta que le mandó kagome lo expresaba claramente

_Amiga ya no se que mas hacer, trato de imaginar de como estaré el día antes, todos los preparativos a mi alrededor, todos emocionados, no podré soportarlo._

_Por favor permiteme que me quede en tu casa, sonara un poco aprovechado pero lo necesito, se que es egoista pero no quiero arruinar el momento... por favor._

Habían rastros de lagrimas en la carta se notaba facilmente.

- si es que se quedará en mi casa, es que no quiere importunar a los familiares que recien llegaron y ademas nos arregalremos juntas- decía con alegria- por fin veremos a kagome con vestido yo se lo escogí.

- es por que Inuyasha se casa ¿verdad? – dijo de forma serena-lo se por que la ultima noche en el campo los vi besandose

- si yo pense que era la unica que lo sabía, kagome me lo contó en su carta tambien ¿ y que hacias a esas horas despierto? Y en ese lugar, tu ...

- mira allí viene el bus- evitando el tema

Esperaron a que el automovil detuviera la marcha, vieron a la muchacha bajar, la imagen de una kagome notablemente cansada y delgada llegó hasta ellos.

- tanto tiempo-

- kagome chan- dijeron ambos al unisono.

- ¿tan mal luzco?- musitó debilmente

* * *

Al fin el día había llegado, el matrimonio entre las familias Higurashi y Sohuma estaba a punto de realizarce. La catedral del centro de tokio era algo hermoso de admirar, con grandes escalinatas para entrar, digno de un cuento de hadas.

Los invitados impacientes por ver a la novia ya que poseia una gran popularidad, en la escuela había sido una muchacha muy popular, no como su hermana una muchachita indomable sin ningun signo de recato, los rumores decían que se había enlistado en el ejercito por que sus padres ya no la soportaban.

Odiaba esos comentarios Inuyasha estaba en la puerta junto a Miroku, Sango llegaría en un momento con kagome, la muchacha traia un obsequio a su hermana que quería que lo usara en ese día tan especial, ya saben algo prestado, algo viejo , algo nuevo y algo regalado para la suerte.

- que sucede Inuyasha ¿ no estas feliz?- preguntó con curiosidad miroku.

- no es eso, es que no quería que mi boda fuera un chiste de sociedad, es decir Kikyo se encargó de que así fuera, esto debía ser una ceremonia de amor, no de apariencias. – estaba molesto, estaba mal pero no podía evitarlo- y sango

- Allí viene –señalando a la castaña que traia puesto un vestido color burdeo hasta mas arriba de las rodillas y por debajo de su pecho un lazo lo adornaba a un costado, su cabello estaba suelto y ondulado, ademas de llavar unos zapatos de poco tacon - y aunque no lo creas la chica con el vestido verde es kagome. Wow que lindas- miroku puso cara de baboso-

- kagome¿ usando un vestido? Pensé que bromeaba...- se le cortó la respiración un segundo, a paso lento venía la muchacha subiendo las escalones para saludarlo, el vestido de color azul petroleo, al estilo griego enmarcaba perfectamente la figura,largo, que alcaminar se podian ver sus pies con unos zapatos de poco taco, sin hombros con una estola cubriendo sus hombros, un bolsito atado en la muñeca llevaba sus cosas sus cortos cabellos que ya le llegaba hasta sus hombros estaban adornados por una traba de mariposa a un costado

- hola... tanto tiempo- suspiro apenas se sentía muy cansada y sin fuerzas se acercó a el y tropezó siendo el su salvador- lo siento, felicidades, leiste mi carta supongo- le sonrio sin fuerzas

- que cambio kagome- bromeo- esto habra que guardarlo siempre en la memoria, a proposito ¿ te sientes bien?

- payaso baka, claro que estoy bien- tratando de sonar ruda, por alguna razón subir las escalinatas le daba dificultades para respirar- allí viene kikyo, espera adentro yo tengo que ir a entregarle un regalo.- Se separó de el apenas ¿ que le estaba sucediendo?

Mientras los invitados entraban a la iglesia, kikyo bajaba del auto con su inmenso vestido de novia, con su velo enorme se veia radiante, como una diosa y las flores que habían escogido era lo que coronaba la escena. El padre de la novia, no aguantaba las lagrimas, mas cuando veia a su hija bajar por las interminables escalinatas para reunirse con la familia.

- _" es hermosa, Inuyasha merece a mi hermana tanto como ella lo merece a él"_- estaba llegando a ellos _– " que me sucede estoy muy cansada mi cuerpo me duele, mierda"_- de pronto sintió que el cuerpo no le obedecía, sus piernas no le respondieron, no pudo equilibrarse, rodando por las escalinatas de cemento. El dolor que debió haber sentido en el cuerpo, no llegó nunca solo sintió su ser completamente adormecido, solo el golpe en la cabeza contra uno de los escalones, la dejo aturdida.

¡¡¡¡¡¡KAGOME!!!!!

El grito desgarrador de su padre llegó difuminado a sus oidos, solo sentía un zumbido, le dolía la mandibula y el poco aire que podía respirar se le iba, era como si su cuerpo no quisiera hacer esa mecanica inconciente.

- kagome- suspiró kikyo aturdida cuando vió que su papá iba hasta donde kagome estaba inmovil.

- hija, hija respondeme...- la muchacha estaba conciente la sangre que le salía de su boca era por que el labio se le había roto, pero de su nuca la sangre no paraba de salir- kikyo ayudame... por favor ¡¡¡no te quedes allí parada!!!

Kikyo se acercó con miedo, su boda, su sueño se estaba muriendo por la caida de kagome. ¡¡¡ que torpe!!! Por su culpa todo se estaba arruinando. Se paró al lado de ellos shockeada al ver tanta sangre, se alejó para que su vestido no se manchara.

-" que sucede por que se demoraran tanto" – la marcha nupcial había comenzado hace rato, todos esperaban impacientes cuando una de las damas de honor entro desesperada.

- ¡¡¡¡ una ambulancia!!! ¡¡¡ kagome ha caido por las escaleras!!!

No supo en que momento fue el primero en salir de la catedral, seguido por sango y miroku. Los invitados salieron de la iglesia como pudieron y vieron la escena de la joven siendo sostenida por su padre en un charco de color rojo.

- kagome- gritó histerico Inuyasha-

- _" Inuyasha, que pasa no puedo respirar, la joya, la joya en mi bolsita"_- la muchacha comenzó a jadear por la falta de aire- a- A-ddentro- quiso levantar su mano pero solo un dedo se movió. –

- que tienes adentro- pregunto kikyo histerica, sacando la bolsa rapidamente, una pulsera de plata con inscripción " algo regalado" estaba en su interior- para mi.- observó a su hermana pequeña con el rostro lleno de sufrimiento tratando de obtener aire

Inuyasha se sacó su smoking, sacandose la camisa para quedar en camiseta y presionar la nuca

-Inuyasha ¡¡¡ que haces!!! Te mancharas- gritó la novia histerica.

- que no te das cuenta de la situacion- gritó el – no habra boda.- mirando a la joven que llacía en el suelo- por favor kagome resiste un poco " _no me dejes kagome"_ ¿ kagome?

El silencio se hizo presente cuando kagome dio un largo suspiro, dando con esfuerzo un ultimo aliento antes de que los paramedicos llegaran. La imagen de kagome con un tubo en su boca, con una persona ayudandole a respirar y sus ojos en blanco quedaría grabada en su retina.

La novia quedo desolada en su propio día, esta era una señal del destino, hasta que se dió cuenta de la situacion y se subió a la camioneta familiar para dirigirse al hospital junto con los demas.

" _quien diría que un resfrió complicara las cosas, quien diria que esas serían las ultimas palabras de kagome para caer en el profundo sueño de la inconciencia, siendo incapaz de percibir el tiempo que pasaba a su alrededor"_

_**Continuara...**_

Espero que les halla gustado leer el capitulo, en el proximo se vienen sorpresas chan chan chan

A proposito de sorpresas ¿ vieron el capitulo de inuyasha kanketsu hen donde kagome aparece de niña? Es tan kawaaiiiii

Bueno me despido, esperando sus comentarios

Kira chan


	4. Diario de sueños

Anoche recibí un gran review sobre mi historia "La profecía" el cual fue mi primer trabajo acabado, muchas gracias a los que leyeron aquella historia.

**Capitulo 4: Diarios de sueños**

El matrimonio no se había llevado a cabo, estaba furiosa, sus planes, su matrimonio de ensueño todo se había ido a la basura. Ahora se encontraba en la sala de espera de un hospital en el area de cuidados intensivos, en vez de estar bailando el vals de su boda, su hermanita había arruinado todo el trabajo de meses, pero cuando saliera del hospital se las iba a ver con ella.

Los invitados se habían retirado mas que asustados y ni siquiera le habían dado el apoyo, ni su padre, solo su madre le había dicho que no importaba que podían celebrarlo despues, pero ella no queria "despues" lo quería ahora su esfuerzo había quedado atras y a nadie le importó. De pronto vió como Inuyasha se acercaba a ella en camiseta y con sus pantalones de novio, se miró y aun estaba vestida de novia se sentía ridicula no quería estar alli.

- kikyo...- su voz la enojo aun mas- estas bien.

Las lagrimas recorrieron sus mejillas.

- no, no estoy bien, mi esfuerzo por organizar esta boda se fue al retrete por la culpa de kagome, ahora todos en la universidad comentarán que el intento de boda fue de terror, hasta la punta de mi vestido esta con sangre- golpeando la pared- y al parecer tu estas muy tranquilo dime la verdad¿ querias casarte conmigo? ¿ me amas aun?

- pero que dices – abrazandola, sabía que la muchacha estaba desilucionada y el tambien en parte ya que lo unico queria era unir su vida a su mujer- te amo kikyo,¿ como puedes dudar de mi?. Es solo que no quería que nuestra boda se convirtiera en esto , queria que prevaleciera el amor por todo y al parecer solo te importaba la apariencia.

- Era mi sueño casarme de este modo y kagome lo arruinó – la furia la obligo a separarse del joven- como siempre fastidia todo.

Al tratar de darse la media vuelta Inuyasha la tomó por los hombros y la apego en la pared.

- como es posible que solo te preocupes por la boda fallida que igual tendremos, en vez del accidente de tu hermana pequeña, ¿ acaso no te das cuenta de la situacion?- le habló duramente, mirandola a los ojos- ya te dije que te amo, pero en estos momentos nuestra boda pasa a segundo plano por esta situación- se calmo al ver como su novia lloraba- perdoname no quise lastimarte kikyo.

- tienes razón no soy mas que una egoista, pero es que quería casarme contigo... lo anelaba tanto, anoche no pude dormir pensando en este día y queria verme hermosa para ti-

- tonta, no te lo había dicho pero luces preciosa- la besó abrazandola, sabía que era duro para la muchacha, que se sentía triste, su dulce kikyo era fragil, el como su futuro esposo tenía que cuidarla.

De pronto el cirujano se acercó a todos los familiares en la sala de espera. El silencio cruzo como un rayo en sus espaldas, por la seriedad del doctor sabían que algo no andaba bien.

-¿ son todos familiares de la joven?- pregunto mirando cada uno de sus rostros afligidos y la verdad es que era duro lo que la niña afrontaba.-

- nosotros somos sus amigos, - respondió miroku de pronto, abrazando a sango quien no paraba de llorar, hasta el mismo estaba shockeado por el accidente, la expresion de kagome en el suelo, tratando de respirar, sus ojos en blanco, aunque tratara de concentrarse en otra cosa su el rostro de su amiga sufriendo no lo podía quitar de su mente.

-necesito que vallamos a la sala de por alla por favor.

Fueron guiados a lo que era al parecer a una sala de juntas, habia una gran mesa en la cual todos se sentaron.

- la verdad es que la señorita higurashi esta en coma, lo siento- al decir la palabra coma, el silencio se hizo mas perturbador, tenía la cara de cansancio y no era para menos la joven había sido traida hace ya mas de cuatro horas y el diagnostico probable no era nada alentador- ¿ han escuchado sobre el Sindrome de Guillian Barré...?

La cara de los presentes denotava que no sabían mucho al respecto a excepsión de la de Miroku quien abrió los ojos al escuchar sobre el mal.

- no...- susurró el futuro kinesiologo-

Sango apretó su mano.

- la verdad es que creemos que es el sindrome que padece la joven Higurashi, se los explicaré- tomo una pausa para frotarse entre las cejas- el sindrome de guillian barré es un mal en el cual el sistema inmunologico, que es el que nos protege de las infecciones por otros microorganismos, se vuelve en nuestra contra, sigue matando a los agentes patogenos pero... ataca a nuestro cuerpo. En este caso al sistema nervioso...

- no entiendo- de pronto hablo la madre de kagome-

- lo que sucede señora Higurashi es que las neuronas de kagome quienes estan protegidas como una especie de banda aisladora, lo cual permite que la joven se mueva, esta siendo degradada por su propio cuerpo. Las consecuencias son, inmovilidad absoluta por algun tiempo, este depende de cada paciente, pero en el caso de Kagome que recibio un golpe en la cabeza... no sabemos que consecuencias traerá ya que la hinchazón de su cerebro produjo un gran hematoma, que pudimos drenar. – los miró ahora serio- Necesitamos saber si la joven tuvo algunas molestias anteriores.

- Estaba completamente sana – hablo el padre de familia.-

- ¿seguros? No tuvo ningun resfrio¿ o algo por el estilo?... ¿a nadie le dijo algun malestar? Necesitamos comprobar el diagnostico, la puncion lumbar salio positiva y el resto de los examenes tambien.

Inuyasha recordó la carta que la joven había escrito.

" _Me ha costado terminar un poco esta carta, ya que ayer termine de escribir la de los demas y no me he sentido muy bien el día de hoy"_

"_Por esta vez dejaré esta carta hasta aqui, ya que estoy resfriada y es hora de que valla a dormir"_

_- _En una carta que me mandó decia que estaba resfriada, pero eso era todo- habló el joven novio-

- No, kagome anoche no se sentía muy bien... cuando llego de la base militar...- timidamente Sango sacó su voz-

- La joven¿ esta en el ejercito? – todos asintieron- llamaré... por favor busquen datos sobre los sintomas, alguna bitacora o algun diario... para ver el avance de la enfermedad por favor.

- ella no escribía diarios – kikyo molesta por todo esto-

Sango sintió rabia, ¿que se creia? No aguanto, quizas kagome no le hablaría nunca más.

- No debería decir esto, le juré que nunca le diria a nadie- Sango estaba shockeada, recordaba la sangre, la desesperación de kagome por respirar- hay cosas que nadie puede leer allí pero si no kagome... kagome...- se puso a llorar desconsoladamente en los brazos de miroku- ella no me lo perdonara...

- Calma... Sango... por favor...- su novio la abrazaba con fuerza y acariciaba su cabello- tienes que decirnos...

- kagome escribe un diario desde que conoció a Inuyasha... – mirando al joven- lo esconde en el closet debajo de una tabla, varias veces me hizo leerlo para ayudarla a desahogarse...- salio de la sala llorando desconsoladamente, Miroku la siguió.

* * *

Llegaron al hospital con una bolsa con los diarios de kagome, en total eran unos doce, al llegar la joven había salido del quirofano para ir a cuidados intensivos, los diarios fueron entregados a los medicos quienes trataban el caso de kagome.

Toda la familia se había ido a cambiar la ropa, era hora de ver a la muchacha, la primera en entrar fue la señora higurashi, quien salió enseguida, quien al ver a su hija en ese estado no pudo soportarlo, su esposo la siguio igual de shockeado. Sango no quizo entrar, Miroku obviamente la acompañó. Inuyasha entro, quería verla, necesitaba hacerlo.

Mientras entraba en el vestidor para poder entrar a la sala de cuidados intensivos, se preguntaba que ¿ como era posible todo aquello? Kagome era saludable, nunca había estado en el hospital tan grave, solo una vez la acompañó por una luxación de tobillo pero nada mas, recordó aquella vez que la tuvo que cargar hasta su casa, estaba roja como un tomate

_- que te ocurre, pareces que tienes fiebre, estas roja- preguntó con burla-_

_- mi honra se ha ido a los suelos al permitir que me lleves al hospital- habló en su oido- debiste dejarme allí podría haber ido yo sola, faltaste a tu cita con Kikyo, Además me venciste y eso jamas lo voy a superar- lloró de forma dramatica-_

De eso unos siete meses, sonrió al pensar en ello, ahora sabía que no era por orgullo, si no por que la muchacha estaba enamorada de él. Pensar en ello lo confundía, se turbaba verla con aquel vestido, se veian hermosa, ¿como es que no lo había notado antes?

Una vez listo con un pantalon, una camisa, una bata y una mascarilla esteril, lo hicieron lavarse las manos.

- bien, solo puede estar aquí diez minutos- dijo la enfermera- esta estable, pero con esta enfermedad nunca se sabe.

Al entrar vio a la joven y su corazón dió un vuelco. La muchacha con dos telas adhesivas en sus ojos, en su boca un tubo que la ayudaba a respirar, inmovil sin vida, el sonido del respirador artificial perturbó sus sentidos, los latidos del corazon de la muchacha eran marcados por el monitor, en su cabeza no había rastro de cabello, al parecer, ya que solo se veia una gasa blanca

- tuvieron que raparle la cabeza para la operacion y cuando se sane la herida se le quitaran las vendas.- hablo la enfermera al verlo en estado de shock-

- y ¿ esa manguera?- asustado por ver que ese tubo salía de la cabeza de kagome-

- es para drenar, una vez que la hinchazon del cerebro baje se lo quitaran en el quirofano, tranquilo... – dandole una palmada en la espalda- no se da cuenta de lo que pasa, solo esta en un profundo sueño.

-es mi mejor amiga...

- Ten fé- la enfermera se sentó en una especie de recepcion que había al frente de la cama de todos los pacientes graves a llenar unas fichas.

Se sentó a un costado de la cama, aun impactado por la imagen, le costaba pestañar, sentía que la mascarilla no le dejaba respirar, tocó la mano fria de kagome, parecía un maniquí.

De pronto un paciente, comenzó a convulsionar, sus latidos se dispararon, y la enfermera llamó a los medicos, cerraron la cortina para que las visitas de los demas pacientes no vieran aquella escena, hubo agitación detras de la cortina, pero de pronto el sonido del monitor constante anuncio la muerte del paciente.

Su mirada se desvio a kagome, se asusto y vió su monitor, su corazon latia constantemente, eso lo tranquilizó en parte hasta que entró una señora mayor hasta la cama del fallecido.

- ¡¡no!!- se desplomó la señora- no, no... mi bebé... – tocaba el rostro de su hijo- solo tiene 20 años... no...

Cerró los ojos para no seguir viendo aquella escena. Al parecer los diez minutos que le habían dado para ver a la joven se habían extendido por veinte minutos mas, aprovecho que nadie le hizo retirarse para observar mejor a la muchacha. No podía quitarse de la cabeza el beso que le había dado aquella vez y eso estaba mal ya que estaba comprometido a casarce con la hermana de la muchacha, pero sus sentimientos demandaban recordar ese beso.

- por que no me lo dijiste hasta ahora... hubiera sido todo muy distinto kagome...- observó sus labios palidos y secos, entre ellos el tubo del respirador mecanico descansaba- ¿por que tenías que callarte todo?. Perdoname por no haber aprovechado el tiempo... perdoname por haberte tratado mal- sus ojos se nublaron de lagrimas que no pudieron salir.

- joven, tiene que salir... lamentamos la escena de antes.- se disculpó la enfermera.- fue una urgencia... el tiempo de visitas terminó-

-si enseguida solo un segundo...- sin importar que la mascarilla le estorbara le beso la frente- adios pequeña.

Al salir de la Unidad de cuidados intensivos se encontró con el medico de la muchacha.

- disculpe, puedo hablar con usted en privado- habló con un dejo de tristeza-

Fueron a la sala de aquella vez.

- Usted dira joven... – dandole el chance para decir su nombre-

-Inuyasha Sohuma- cerro los ojos antes de continuar- por favor... necesito para estar mas tranquilo conmigo mismo... leer los diarios de kagome una vez que usted termine... yo estoy realmente confudido con todo esto, necesito entender las razones de algunas cosas.

El medico pudo notar la cara de aflicción del muchacho, por lo que no pudo negarse a aquella petición.

- está bien.

- nadie puede enterarse...- aclaró Inuyasha-

* * *

Luego de dos dias buscando en los diarios de kagome algun sintoma el doctor llamo a los familiares a la sala de reuniones. Hasta miroku y sango acudieron a la llamada, Kikyo la gran ausente tambien tuvo que ir.

- El estado de la señorita Higurashi como han podido observar no ha cambiado en nada, por una parte es bueno.- hizo una pausa- leyendo los diarios de la joven, nos pudimos dar cuenta de que la joven padece Guillian Barré, no hay duda, sus sintomas los describió perfectamente sin saber que era, hay que empezar a tratarla de inmediato.

-¿ Pero hubo algo que detonó esto doctor?- preguntó la madre de kagome-

- sí, segun el doctor bankotsu estuvo con una grave neumonía, y que iba a derivarla al hospital de Tokio pero la chica por voluntad no quería hacerlo, dijo que la muchacha no quería interrumpir los planes de boda. Ademas quería terminar la instrucción sin decirle ningun sintoma a nadie por que se tiró al mar aun sabiendo que tenía fiebre.

- kagome- suspiró Kikyo- siempre tan atolondrada... tan irresponsable. –salió de la sala pegando un portazo.

- Ahora hay que esperar a que salga del coma. Es lo unico que nos queda, no hay que perder la fé.

* * *

En la cama de su alcoba abría el primer diario de la joven, se sentía culpable, un canalla por leer algo tan secreto, pero no había otra solución a la confusión que estaba sintiendo en aquellos momentos lo mataba.

" _Por primera vez escribo un diario y la verdad es que me siento extraña, creo que escribiendo es la forma en la cual puedo desahogarme, ¿ de que podría estar triste esta deportista perfecta? ¿ Por que tendría que estar deprimida una chica como yo que apenas tiene nueve años?... Se que soy una niña... pero tambien mi corazón late y con mucha fuerza... No estoy enamorada... iuck nunca... solo es que siento pena... Ojala esta inversion tan cara me ayude. _

_A proposito no saliste para nada barato maldito diario... me costo mi racion de ramen semanal, pero al menos espero botar todos estos pensamientos que me hacen infeliz"_

- una niña como ella hablando de esta forma...- arrugó el seño-

" _Bueno inagurare la primera pagina con algo de verdad genial, conocí a un muchacho su nombre es Inuyasha Sohuma, lo conocí hoy en el campeonato de karate, no me trato como los chicos me tratan en la escuela, me trató como una niña normal hasta alabó mi cabello... que a mi no me gusta por que mis compañeros de escuela se aprovechan de que me duele para golpearme, odio que me digan marimacha, odio que los niños siempre me escojan para bailar como hombre... yo quiero bailar... quiero actuar... quiero ser una señorita, pero si se lo digo a mi padre se enojará conmigo y yo no quiero que eso suceda por que es el único en la familia que esta orgulloso de mi, el resto de la familia siempre alaba a kikyo por ser tan buena bailarina de ballet, la verdad la admiro, pero el ballet no es lo mio, a mi me gusta el teatro la danza contemporanea... ojala pudiera decircelo a mi padre, pero no quiero romper sus ilusiones."_

- siempre guardandote las cosas para el bien de los demas kagome...- suspiró y rocordó la vez en que la conocio.

_- No me alcanzarás Kouga – llevaba en sus manos el agua energetica favorita de su compañero, el joven muchacho se lo había arrebatado de las manos, corrian por todo el estadio de deportes, el joven de ojos dorados se detuvo al ver a una pequeña calentando al parecer en el patio, era pequeña, no parecía tener mas de nueve años, estaba haciendo katas._

_-ja!! Perrucho el agua es mía, que observas – miró a la muchacha- mmm pedófilo- _

_Inuyasha le pegó un manotazo en la cabeza a su extraño amigo._

_-pero que piensas estas peor que Miroku- le grito enojado._

_- oigan... deberían dejar entrenar a los demas...- la niña más baja que ellos se acercó, sus grandes ojos color cafe los miraban con seriedad- ja!! No parecen mas que niños concentidos._

_- mira quien habla enana- la encaró Inuyasha._

_- enana la mas baja de tu casa... pero que irrespetuoso. De verdad estan aquí para competir, parecen solo un par de cachorros- rio burlonamente-_

_- ja!!! Mira quien habla, niñata, pareces del jardin de infantes... si viniste a jugar sera mejor que te devuelvas a la sala cuna- kouga rió burlonamente._

_Ambos reian de forma estridente , hasta que la muchacha le mando una patada voladora a kouga que lo dejó en el piso. El joven sucumbio en la inconciencia_

_- con que la sala cuna, aprende a interceptar un golpe baaaka- y su cabello que estaba atado en una coleta se soltó._

_De pronto sintió como alguien aplaudía, desvió su mirada hasta el joven de ojos dorados._

_- ¿y tu por que aplaudes?- estaba enojada- ya que te burlaste por que no te vas._

_- por que jamas había visto a una niña tan fuerte como tu, ¿no te gustaria comparar fuerzas?- le dijo divertido._

_- lo siento, pero no quiero gastar energias antes de mi encuentro y se ve que no eres debil, no como este- pinsandole un pie a kouga- ademas no quiero defraudar a mi padre._

_- bien eres toda una señorita- haciendole una reverencia._

_- que dices- dando la vuelta avergonzada, trantando de buscar el moño para su cabello- ¿donde habra caido?_

_- ¿buscas esto?- mostrandole el elastico entre sus dedos-_

_- sí- recibiendolo- por ello no me gusta el cabello largo, mamá me obliga a mantenerlo así._

_- la entiendo es bonito- al ver que la muchacha lo observó mejor- bueno tengo que irme-_

_- adios._

"_En fin este joven tan extraño me observó durante toda la competencia, mañana serán las finales estoy muy nerviosa, me ire a dormir."_

" _hola de nuevo, estoy muy pero muy emocionada, no se por donde empezar, yo creo que por lo primero, que tonta, gane... gane el campeonato nacional de karate, es la primera vez que una chica a tan corta edad lo hace, apareci en las noticias, pero ante las camaras no pude decir nada, tan tonta me vi que hasta Kikyo se burlo de mí, pero eso no es lo mas importante, francamente no me interesa haber ganado el campeonato, lo que mas me emociona es que papá esta orgulloso de mí, mi mamá también me felicitó tanto así que colgó una foto mía dandole una patada en la quijada a mi contrincante, eso fue lo que mas me gustó, sentir que mamá tiene un espacio para mí en su corazón. Colgó la foto en el pasillo de kikyo una foto mia entre todas las de mi hermana._

_Aunque kikyo me dijo que " jamas felicitaría a una persona por golpear a otra" eso me hizo sentir fatal y es verdad, no me gusta andar peleando siempre, pero no importa eso pronto acabará, mañana mismo les diré a mis padres que no quiero seguir entrenando, que quiero ir a la academia de canto, en la que va Sango y que quiero aprender a bailar muchos estilos de musica, excepto el ballet iuck, total ya cumplí el sueño de papá es hora de cumplir los mios, la profesora de musica dijo que tengo un talento innato para cantar._

_Te acuerdas del chico de ojos dorados, Inuyasha, tambien me felicito y que admitía su derrota, ja! Eso le pasa por meterse con una niña como yo...¡ oh! Me llaman a cenar ja ne._

Inuyasha dió un gran suspiro para continuar con la siguiente página la cual era un texto breve.

" _No pude decir que no, mi padre me vió con unos ojos tan llenos de ilusion que no pude negarme, accedí a entrenar en el equipo nacional, solo espero poder sacar mis estudios adelante, no quiero que lo poco y nada de promedio baje, es importante lo sé, aun no se que quiero ser, hoy no tengo muchos animos"_

- Y todos pensabamos que tenías bajas calificaciones por que eras una irresponsable ja

Se levantó de su cama para ir a buscar café, lo necesitaba, había llegado muy tarde del hospital, agradecía que al menos le quedaran tres semanas de vacaciones, se lo había pasado en el hospital las ultimas dos semanas, la familia de la muchacha iba por las tardes, mientras que el iba con Sango y Miroku todo el día, pero a medida de que la muchacha no despertaba iban menos tiempo, pero iban todos los dias.

"_Hola diario de mi corazón, pensé que la selección Nacional iba a ser un conjunto de engreidos, pero me di cuenta de que no es así, todos son muy buenos, me ayudaron a adaptarme y pasó lo mismo de siempre, les gané, pero no es algo que yo haga a proposito, cuando veo que alguien me ataca simplemente reacciono y ya estan en el piso. _

_Estaba Inuyasha, sabía que era un gran deportista él en especial fue muy bueno conmigo, creo que le daré el chance de que sea mi primer amigo hombre, bueno mi segundo amigo en realidad, ya que la unica es Sango. Es duro estar sola, mi padre dice que es envidia, pero se que es algo mio, yo soy el problema"_

Las horas pasaban al igual que las paginas las cuales hablaban de el recuerdos que practicamente había borrado de su memoria pero estaban estampados allí con letra casi infantil, momentos divertidos , peleas y momentos que a ella al intimidaban. La muchacha caia en la tristeza al no sentirse valiosa, por el hecho de sentirse menos que su hermana. Nada de chicos que le gustaran ya que todos la trataban mal menos él.

" _Querido amigo mio, ¿estaría mal que a mi edad de trece años me enamorara de un joven ¿mayor que yo?, no, creo que estoy mirando muchas novelas con Sango, las dejare. En lo deportivo todo sigue igual, quiero ser capaz un día de poder enfrentar a mi padre y decirle de frente que no quiero seguir, que ya basta de golpes para mi, quiero que un chico me mire y me diga lo bonita que soy, el unico que me lo ha dicho ha sido Inuyasha, pero a ese lelo no le creo ni lo que reza, ya lleva diez novias de lo que va en el año y estamos a Junio, es un farzante maldito, quiero retorcerle el cuello"_

Las paginas pasaban al igual que el tiempo y a medida que las paginas seguian su curso los diarios de la joven cambiaban al igual que su forma de escribir.

" **Es un hecho, me enamore, Dios mio me enamore"**

El pecho del joven lector dio un brinco al leer aquella pagina, el quinto diario de kagome marcaba ya sus dieciseis años de edad, ya no escribía lo que hacía a diario sino pensamientos.

" He tratado de confirmar lo que escribí hace dos dias, y en el entrenamiento de ayer pude darme cuenta de que estoy enamorada de Inuyasha Sohuma pero nadie puede enterarse"

* * *

Pasado un mes de lo ocurrido a Kagome la enviaban nuevamente a cirugía para extraerle aquel tubo, su cabello comenzaba a salir. Kikyo estaba en la universidad, no se atrevía a ir no le gustaban los hospitales.

Inuyasha estaba en la terraza del hospital cada vez que quería leer los diarios de la joven se dirigía a aquel lugar, ya no estudiaba tanto se había enfrazcado en los escritos de la joven tanto que apenas dormía, su alma se lo pedía, ya no podía hacer nada, cuando terminara los diarios de su amiga recíen podría volver a la normalidad.

" _Estoy en la edad de que el podrá tomarme enserio me tomó meses desde que descubri que estaba enamorada del pelele ese, aun no tengo la confianza para saber si le gustaré a un universitario ni siquiera los de mi escuela me toman enserio pero ya lo decidí y se lo confesaré, he mantenido mi cabello largo como a él le gusta, a lo mejor yo le gusto, me trata diferente que a las demas niñas, pero debe ser poque somos amigos aaah tengo miedo a lo que pueda pasar, ha conocido a Kikyo parece que quedo encantado con ella, como todos, fue cuando lo traje a casa a cenar para que mis padres lo conocieran y a kikyo parecio agradarle por que hace ya mas de dos semanas que me ha preguntado cosas sobre él, yo no puedo negarme a responderle porque sino se notaría demasiado que me gusta, Kami ayudame a no desmayarme cuando se lo diga, soy la niña prodigio del karate, esto no me matará. "_

Al leer la siguiente pagina pudo decubrir cuanto una chica puede sufrir por una desilución y el que en su juventud jugó con tantas.

"_Ya perdí, perdí antes de ir a la batalla, justo cuando iba a ir a encontrarme con Inuyasha quien me pidió salir con el a tomar un helado, Kikyo entro a la casa justo y venía de la mano con él... me dolió verlos tan contentos, yo me iba a ir a reunir para confesarle mis sentimientos y mira lo que sucedió, fui una tonta, yo iba a ir a reunirme con unos pantalones deportivos anchos y una sudadera, y luego vi kikyo con un vestido de verano tan atractiva como siempre, tan delgada, tan bonita y yo..."_

-Kagome... – suspiro para tratar de deshacer el nudo que tenía en la garganta, es verdad, kagome no era atractiva a esa edad por que nunca lo notó, nunca se esforzo, solo la miraba como una amiga, mas que una amiga un amigo y eso lo consideraba aun mejor.- para mi eres mas importante que una novia.

" _Lloré toda una noche pero juro que nunca lo volveré a hacer, nunca me pondre un vestido en mi vida, mamá no hace otra cosa que comprarme con kikyo se que ella es la perfecta, se que por ella hay que dar todo, se que ella es la unica que vale la pena en todo esto, yo solo sirvo para pelear, bueno se los dejaré en claro"_

_-El es mi novio Inuyasha, es el sempai de Kagome- dijo kikyo mirandolo ilusionada- gracias por cuidar a la atolondrada de mi hermana-_

_Los padres de la joven rieron al instante._

_- sí, gracias por cuidarme sempai- hablo burlonamente kagome desde las escaleras.- ahora que tienes a un nuevo novio espero que me dejes usar el computador.- llegó hasta a su habitacion dando un portazo._

" _kikyo esta muy ilusionada y hoy hice algo que casi me delató, casi besé a Inuyasha, pero es que me encaro y le respondí de muy mala gana cai, me fui acercando y cuando me di cuenta de lo que iba a hacer hui."_

" _Lo dejé deje el equipo nacional para siempre, pero no me meteré ni a canto ni a baile, me meteré a natación por que el agua, es algo que no puedo dominar, el agua me inspira miedo, tengo que concentrarme en esto que se me hace dificil para poder olvidar a Inuyasha, no sabes lo que me duele el hecho de que me halla despreciado junto a los del equipo, tal y como lo sabia yo solo sirvo para pelear y para nada mas, pero de verdad que solo sentí que ellos me necesitaban para ir a las Olimpiadas y nada mas, nunca se reunieron conmigo en una junta, ni en una fiesta todos salian y yo me quedaba en casa ¡¡ que aprendan a salir solos adelante!!"_

- Lo siento kagome- no pudo evitarlo sus ojos de inundaron de lagrimas recordando lo que le había dicho a la muchacha

_-Como es que dejas el equipo, ¿sabes lo que sucedera si no vas?, nos descalificaran a todos- le espetó enojado en a las afueras de los vestidores, ella había dado la noticia en aquel lugar, ellos enojados la habían hechado sin consideración- la reaccion de los demas es razonable la tuya no._

_- dejame en paz Inuyasha... estoy harta, vallan a las olimpiadas por ustedes mismos, estoy harta de ser siempre el puente salvador de ustedes, ¿ acaso creen que no podran sin mi? Esto les enseñará a no fiarse de las demas personas... conmigo en el equipo descansaron bastante ya me harte de salvarlos siempre- estirando sus brazos de forma despreocupada.-¿se preocuparon de entrenar?_

_- ¿No te importa verdad? Los sueños de todos no te importan...- tomandola por los hombros._

_- ¿Y los mios?¿acaso no importan?_

_- tu no tienes sueños kagome, eres una chica irresponsable que no puede ni siquiera aprovar un examen de preparatoria, sin esto solo seras una delincuente-_

_- exacto... dejame en paz- el tono de su voz jamas lo habia escuchado- otro dia hablaremos, ahora dejame en paz- su voz se convirtió en un sollozo- no me siento bien._

_- claro que no, traidora. – se dió la media vuelta dando un portazo-_

" _traidora, me llamo con desprecio... si pude sobrevivir a aquello sere capaz de sobrevivir a lo que viene, salí en las noticias como la mayor deshonra de japon, papá me golpeo en la mejilla, no quiero ver a nadie ya que nadie me comprende, preferia esto antes de seguir creando falsas ilusiones, ademas los entrenamientos con Inuyasha se estaban transformando en algo peligroso, ya no aguantaba estaba a punto de tirarmele encima y desilucionar a kikyo... que ademas ahora ya esta enojada conmigo como todos... no quiero salir de mi habitacion, a nadie le importo como persona... no soy importante para nadie..."_

Luego de leer aquello no habia nada mas escrito en las fechas siguientes. Hasta los ultimos meses cercano a la fecha actual.

" _se ha comprometido, se han burlado de mi cabello, de mi forma de ser, el dijo que mi cabello ya no tiene arreglo ni aunque me lo rapara estaría bien, mi unico amigo ya no quiere nada de mi, duele, duele mucho, por lo que tome unas tijeras y corte mi cabello como un hombre, estos meses han sido de terror, he adelgazado, quiero irme donde la abuela, pero mis padres aun estan enojados conmigo... ya no quiero esta vida, no soy buena para nada solo para pelear, ¿si me fuera al ejercito? Quizas alli podría ser util, ja! El desgraciado de "Inuyasha me dio una gran idea"_

" el desgraciado de Inuyasha" le dolio en el alma verlo escrito allí, pero en esos meses ya no se hablaban, ya ni siquiera se dirigian la palabra, ahora entendía a la muchacha, no quería seguir en karate por el hecho de que aquello no la llenaba como persona y tambien por el hecho de que el estaba allí, realmente era un desgraciado.

" bien ya tome la desición a fines de este año me voy al ejercito, allí sere realmente necesaria, alli si me querran esas personas en Haití lo necesitan"

Al fin llegaba a las ultimas paginas de el ultimo diario.

" He sentido cosas raras en mi cuerpo, he sentido como se me adormece de repente y como pierdo la fuerza cuando tomo algunas cosas ligeras, me he caido un par de veces pero nada mas, no puedo decir nada por que sino, no podría irme al ejercito y eso acabaría con mis planes de irme antes de la boda"

" He ganado en mi primera competencia de natación, ja la cara del pelele de Inuyasha fue lo mejor de ver ajajaja, eso le demostrara que puedo hacer lo que me propongo, además le dije a mi familia que me iria al ejercito y parece que realmente están preocupados, a lo mejor si me quieren aqui aunque sea una traidora, pero no puedo quedarme ya quedé y esto me ayudara a ver otras realidades a despertar de una ilusión falsa de amor, el es de mi hermana y punto"

" se lo dije, le dije que estaba enamorada de el incluso lo besé, estoy tan avergonzada, me siento tan culpable nunca debío ocurrir, pero el me abrazó y sentí paz en mi corazón, hace tiempo que no sentía algo así, siempre trate de poner una careta y al ser sincera todo es mucho mas simple. El no reaccionó de mala forma, ahora me siento mas tranquila, pero esto me duele mucho mas ya que ahora al saber lo que es besar anhelo ser besada por él nuevamente, pero se que el solo tiene ojos para mi hermana"

- " ese beso fue para mi especial tambien"- miraba el paisaje de la ciudad, su mente se aclaraba, sus sentimientos se agitaban.

" Me he sentido debil... hoy es el ultimo día en mi hogar"

" La despedida fue dura, los extrañaré a todos, mi corazon esta a punto de quebrarce por el hecho de tener que escapar de ser tan, fuerte por fuera y tan cobarde por dentro, se me acabaron las hojas de este diario, en la base comenzare uno nuevo, pero este lo dejare junto con todos los otros para olvidarme de toda esa oscuridad"

Comenzó a leer el diario de que comenzó en la base militar, frases como

" **perdi la fuerza de mi mano"**

"**me cai, accidentalmente"**

"**se me duermen las piernas"**

" **me siento debil, muy debil"**

" **Estoy enferma, no puedo escribir"**

Se repetian constantemente, en aquel libro dias de entrenamiento duro se describían, sentimientos recién descubiertos. Hasta llegar a la pagina del día anterior de su boda, la letra era deforme y se notaba que la mano que la escribió le costó mucho trabajo hacerlo, estaba tiritona.

" _Hoy llegue a Tokio nuevamente, me quedaré en la casa de Sango mañana será el día tan duro para mí, el día en el cual lo pierda para siempre, pensé que tres meses de regimen militar me ayudarían en algo, pero es imposible, menos mal que cuando vuelva y termine mi instruccion no vendré a casa de vacaciones, siento que no es justo por que yo lo conocí mucho antes, lo que kikyo logro en dos semanas yo no lo hice en años y me duele, se que hay mas hombres, pero Inuyasha es el unico con el cual me hesentido querida... pero ya, mañana cuando lo salude... tendre que ser muy fuerte"_

De esa pagina en adelante ya no había nada mas escrito, cerró el diario y volvio a la sala de espera, excusandose de que había ido a la padres de la muchacha se encontraban allí, esperando a que la muchacha saliera del quirofano.

No tuvo el valor de quedarse y se fue a su departamento.

* * *

Vio a su amiga despues de dos días de la operación, seguia en coma, la visitaría a diario hasta que despertara y cuando lo hiciera hablarian,trataría de pedirle disculpas por todo lo hecho, ahora ya no se encontraba tan seguro de algunas cosas.

- No importa cuanto tiempo pase, tengo esperanza de que abras tus ojos y me mires molesta-

"La oscuridad del coma ella no la percibió, mucho menos lo que estab ocurriendo a su alrededor, ni tampoco las caricias en las manos de los que la amaban"

CONTINUARA

Huy mil disculpas por no haber publicado antes muchas gracias a todos por los que me regalaron sus hermosos reviews eso me motiva a seguir con mi historia... T^T

Gracias Kira chan


	5. ¿ cuanto tiempo ha pasado?

Hola sorry por la tardanza pero es que me operaron un ojo, me sacaron un quiste y me dolio muchito . jamas había llorado de dolor…. Y estube imposibilitada de usar el computador.. gomen…

Tambien ¿ vieron el video de We are the world 25? Realmente inspirador…. Lloré cuando lo vi especialmente la parte de cuando sale michael jackson… lo extraño mi unico cantante favorito que vacio me dejaste…

Bueno aquí les dejo el capitulo

Capitulo 5: ¿cuanto tiempo ha pasado?

Sango como todos lo fines de semana que podía visitó a su amiga, quien dormía placidamente, conectada aun a un respirador artificial, inconciente. Cepilló sus cabellos que ahora le llegaban hasta mas abajo de lo hombros, sacó una nueva foto, como cada fin de semana desde que su joven amiga estaba en este estado, las gasas que al principio estaban en sus ojos ya no existían. Se posó en la ventana mirando el atardecer recordando los primeros meses cuando su amiga estuvo a punto de morir, paros respiratorios que casi se la llevan de este mundo.

- al menos estas viva kagome, solo duerme, por que cuando despiertes todo será muy distinto...

Se despidió con un beso en la frente y salio de la habitación, todo era muy distinto ahora demasiado, todos habían cambiado, hasta ella misma... y no es para menos en dos años pasan tantas cosas, tantas.

* * *

La oscuridad¿desde cuando le daba miedo la oscuridad?. Se esforzaba por alcanzar la luz y cuando estaba a punto de alcanzarla la jalaban nuevamente, dejandola en la completa oscuridad.

Revisó el suero, le tomó la presión a la paciente, era nueva en el lugar bueno desde hace un año que era enfermera y nunca había atendido un paciente en coma, lo importante era revisar sus signos vitales, estaba viva su cuerpo estaba vivo, lo que no recuperaba era la conciencia. La admiró nuevamente parecía una princesa de cuentos esperando despertar, hace dos años había visto en las noticias que la reprentante japonesa de karate, que había desertado estaba afectada por una enfermedad gravisima, Guillian Barré, que la dejaría en la inmovilidad segura, algunos comentarios eran " se lo merece por traidora" " por creerce la mejor de todas, ja miren lo que le sucedió", hasta ella misma criticó a la muchacha cuando dejó el equipo, pero al entrar a trabajar en el hospital comprendió muchas cosas, cuando le tocó atender el caso de kagome, la comprendió mucho mejor.

Kanna, el paciente de la cama seis necesita que le cambies la sonda- llamó una de sus compañeras.

Enseguida- dijo sacando el flequillo de la frente de la joven.- sigue resistiendo kagome.

De pronto observó como la joven abría sus parpados lentamente. Dio la alarma enseguida.

* * *

Los padres de la joven llegaron enseguida corriendo por el pasillo, ya no la visitaban todos los dias, pero si lo mas que podían, luego de un rato llegó la hermana seguida por los amigos de la muchacha.

¿Cómo esta? ¿ es cierto? ¿ ya despertó?- preguntó la mayor de las Higurashi en forma desesperada-

Esta viva, esta despierta – la sra. Higurashi lloraba de felicidad por el pasillo, vestida aún despues de visitar la UCI- me miró, mi bebita me miró.

Ya ves querida, solo había que tener paciencia con ella- dijo abrazandola- vamos a tomar un café, ya que a partir de hoy tendremos que venír todos los días. Dios gracias – suspiro el sr Higurashi.

Yo los acompaño- sus padres la miraron interrogante- aun no me atrevo a verla- despues de visitarla hace tres meses precenció un paro respiratorio de su joven hermana, no quería volver a ver algo así-

La siguiente en entrar fue Sango seguida acompañada por Miroku, ambos vestidos para entrar en la sala. Al llegar hasta la cama de la joven, pudieron ver a la chica completamente inmovil con sus ojos abiertos cansadamente, el tubo aun presente en su boca le incomodaba ya que en sus ojos había una luz de suplica para que se lo quitaran

Bienvenida – dijo sango tomando la delgada mano de su amiga, los huesos de sus manos se podían ver , la piel se pegaba a ellos. La cara de la joven pálida y raquitica hizo que llorara-

" _La muchacha no debe saber cuanto tiempo ha pasado, al menos por ahora, cuando respire por si sola la pasaremos a otra sala"_

Recordó las palabras del doctor que hace dos años llevaba el caso de la joven.

Es un agrado volver a ver tus ojos Kagome- murmuro el novio de la castaña- bienvenida nuevamente

La joven le respondio cerrando sus ojos y una lagrima calló de ellos, Miroku se la quitó en un gesto amoroso, kagome los miraba atenta como si no creyera que estaban allí, suspiro y cerró sus ojos durmiendo nuevamente.

* * *

Llegó desde Hokkaido, su familia lo había llamado para ver algunos asuntos del clan al cual pertenecía, ademas para presionar sobre su matrimonio el cual aun no se efectuaba, por la simple razón de que no era el momento aun, Kagome no despertaba, sus padres estaba con el alma en un hilo y era entendible de que los animos no estaban para fiestas. Ademas el clan Sohuma podía esperar por el segundo heredero, su hermano Sesshomaru ya había tenido una hija junto a su esposa Rin, la pequeña se llamaba Kagura, pero por el hecho de ser una mujer no podría suceder al clan. Estupidas tradiciones.

Sí, miroku acabo de llegar- contestó su celular, su amigo hablo tranquilamente dandole la informacion al escucharla abrio los ojos- que dices…- el aire entró pesadamente a sus pulmones y soltó su bolso tratando de recuperar el sentido- vo… voy para allá.

Al llegar al hospital todos estaban en la sala de espera de la UCI, sonriendo esperanzados. Kikyo corrió hasta a el abrazandolo, la besó desde hace mas de un mes que no se veian.

Inuyasha – kikyo estaba feliz, aquella expresión que amaba volvía a aparecer junto con sus sentimientos, ahora que la hermana de su novía había despertado podían casarce sin remordimientos.- kagome despertó esta bien, bueno el medico la esta revisando ahora mismo, pero seguro que esta bien, podremos casarnos.

Sí querida kikyo.. por fin- dijo contento dando vueltas con ella en brazos.

Saludó a todos los presentes en la sala de espera.

Inuyasha querido, has llegado- la sra higurashi abrazó a su futuro yerno- ¿Cómo esta todo por Hokkaido?- aun con lagrimas en sus ojos, pero con una cara llena de paz-

Bien como siempre en el clan Sohuma.- sonrio- y ¿ que ha dicho el medico?- preguntó ansioso

Aun no sale.- respondió el padre de la muchacha- dios la duda me esta angustiando, supuestamente kagome deberia haber recuperado la movilidad-

Tranquilo papá, ya veras que nos llevaremos a kagome de aquí en unos tres dias más y tendremos boda- dijo sonriente kikyo.

" _esta solo piensa en su estupido matrimonio, ya me tiene harta"_ – sango apretó los puños, cuando iba a abrir la boca para decir algo, su novio la interrumpió-

Esta enfermedad da muchas vueltas uno nunca puede estar seguro de lo que pasará, asi que hay que tener cautela- Le caia bien kikyo pero es que era tan egoista que le dio rabia por el hecho de que solo pensara en ella antes que su hermana, realmente kikyo solo estaba preocupada por la salud de kagome solo por el hecho de que su despertar significaba solo el paso libre para efectuar la boda, si quería casarce debió haberlo hecho desde hace mucho antes, con no tanto alarde, si realmente amaba a su amigo debio casarce de la forma mas discreta, pero Inuyasha era un pez gordo, el segundo heredero de uno de los clanes mas antiguos de Japón no era cualquier cosa, su matrimonio significaba la entrada a la sociedad.

El medico salió de la sala de cuidados intensivos con una cara tranquila, todos pasaron a la sala de reuniones.

Hace tiempo que no estabamos todos reunidos- dijo con una sonrisa el doctor- bien kagome ha recuperado la conciencia definitiva eso es bueno, reconoce a las personas pero esta confundida, eso es normal en un paciente que ha estado incociente por tanto tiempo, deberia disminuir a lo largo del día, según las ultimas tomografias no sabemos que parte de su cerebro fue afectado por el golpe… - observó la carpeta donde estaba el historial de la muchacha.- le realizamos test de sensibilidad y lamentablemente kagome no muestra sensibilidad desde el cuello hacía abajo.

¿ eso es por el guillian barré?- preguntó la madre de la joven, angustiada pensando que quizas el golpe de la muchacha la había afectado mas de lo esperado-

Sí … - apoyandose comodamente en la silla- por una parte eso es positivo pero no sabemos cuando recuperara su sensibilidad y mientras eso no ocurra no habra movimiento.

Pero esta conciente ¿no?- habló finalmente kikyo- supuestamente según lo que leí debería comenzar a recuperarse rapidamente.- impaciente lo único que quería la muchacha era casarce con su novio pues claramente el joven estaba comenzando a dudar-

Eso es en el general de los casos, no olvidemos que kagome tuvo una lesión mas grave en el cerebro producto de la caida. Por eso solo llevamos el veinte por ciento de la batalla ganada, cuando pueda respirar por si sola allí llevaremos un cuarenta… kagome esta muy delicada solo hay que tener pasiencia.

¿ puedo entrar a verla? – todos lo miraron interrogantes- hace tiempo que no la veo… necesito hacerlo, tengo que decirle muchas cosas " pedirle perdon"

Cuidado con lo que diga Inuyasha, la joven no sabe cuanto tiempo ha pasado, y cuando lo haga sera un shock para ella, no hay que mencionarle nada sobre su cambio de apariencia tampoco. Por ello nada de espejos.

Entiendo- salio de la sala en dirección hacia en donde se encontraba la muchacha.

Al menos ya estaba conciente, ir a unos de los templos de su familia rogando por que la muchacha despertara había funcionado. Su vida había cambiado radicalmente desde que terminó de leer los diarios de la joven, gracias a ello aprendió a ser mas arriesgado en la vida a no planificar ya que tu vida podría convertirse en otra en cualquier momento, por ello mismo dejó la carrera de derecho metiendo se en la de Kinesiología, en el ultimo momento descubrió que lo suyo no era estar entre las oficinas de un bufet, sino aplicar su propio cuerpo para ayudar a otros, kikyo había armado un escandalo, argumentando que su sueño era que ambos fueran abogados, un matrimonio de abogados, un matrimonio perfecto, realmente amaba a esa mujer, pero poco a poco iba descubriendo que estaba manipulando su vida ya que había llamado al clan Sohuma por su decisión uno de los motivos por el cual tuvo que viajar, se prometió perdonarla solo por el hecho de que estaba pasando un momento dificil, y los animos cambiaron en esos dos años, en los cuales Miroku le había pedido matrimonio a Sango, aunque tenían que esperar ya que la muchacha tenía que terminar su carrera esa era la condición de los padres de la joven.

Desde que estaba tomando las riendas de su vida, algo raro le estaba ocurriendo algo inevitable, en las noches soñaba con la menor de las higurashi, desde que leyó los diarios soñaba con la niña, la adolecente y la cadete protagonista de estos, soñaba con aquel beso que cada vez que lo recordaba su cuerpo ansiaba más, imaginando la ultima vez que la vió en su boda, quitandole aquel vestidos con motivos griegos, soñaba que la besaba entera que la poseia, estaba mal pero que posía hacer su mente le estaba jugango sucio.

Una vez que estuvo listo se dirigió a ver a la muchacha.

Abrio los ojos con cansancio, le dolía la boca, la mandibula en aquella posición, el tubo que traspasaba sus cuerdas vocales le incomodaba pero gracias a aquello podía respirar, lo sabía bien no podía mover ninguna parte de su cuerpo a excepción de sus ojos, se desesperó en un primer momento, pero luego se serenó pensando en que ya no había mas oscuridad, solo luz. Escuchó las maquinas de hospital a su alrededor, solo se acuerda de haber rodado por las escaleras, en el matrimonio de kikyo y luego a Inuyasha preocupado por ella, sacandose su traje de novio para poder auxiliarla, para detener su sangre, eso la daba una ciega esperanza, por el hecho de que se preocupaba por ella.

"_Inuyasha"_

En la oscuridad en la cual estuvo sumergida a veces podía sentir su voz llamandola, una vez llorando. Había visto a su familia su madre parecia cambiada, cansada esa era la palabra al igual que su padre quien por primera vez lo vió llorar por ella.

Al ver a Sango y a Miroku ambos felices de la mano, parece que en esos tres meses que estuvo ausente las cosas iban demasiado bien aunque no sabía exactamente cuanto tiempo había transcurrido, solo le habían dicho que había tenido un accidente la angustía llegó a su corazón comenzó a respirar agitadamente.

De pronto vio que una persona se sentó a su lado, la mascarilla no dejaba ver quien era pero por sus ojos color del sol supo quien era instantaneamente.

" _Inuyasha estas aquí"_- abrio sus ojos, mirandolo fijamente-

Kagome – tomo unas de sus delgadas manos entre las suyas, esta estaba pesada como cuando la muchacha estaba totalmente incociente, tan delgadas, tan fragilas que temia quebrarlas- hay tantas cosas que quiero decirte- su voz se le corto- tienes que recuperarte… - al verla en aquel estado suplicandole que le explicara todo, el podía saberlo por sus ojos-

" _¿ por que?... por que estoy en el hospital… que sucede…"_- gimió ante la angustía de no saber el por que de su estado y una lagrima se derramó lentamente por su mejilla.

Al no poder ignorar esto, Inuyasha bajó su mascarilla, el gemido de kagome hizo que acariciara la frente de la muchacha con sus dedos tranquilizandola y bajando la mascarilla lentamente atrapó la lagrima de la joven con sus labios depositando un beso en aquel lugar.

Tranquila- acarició su frente con el pulgar-

El aliento calido de los susurros del joven hizo que la muchacha cerrara los ojos concentrandose.

-"ayudame a salir de aquí" – lo miró con sus ojos suplicantes- " quiero irme a casa" – las lagrimas siguieron su curso era inevitable, estaba desesperada su cuerpo.

- no llores kagome… ya pasará- cerró los ojos besandole las lagrimas. El muchacho continuó con las caricias, hasta que la muchacha se durmió.

* * *

La habitación que ocuparía ahora era para ella sola, las paredes de color damasco se complementaban bien con el gran ventanal que dejaba ver el paisaje de la ciudad, ahora podía respirar por si sola, pero su cuerpo estaba inmovil, su mente estaba activa, no le gustaba esta situación por lo que las lagrimas caian sin remedio por sus ojos.

Bien kagome, ¿quieres que ponga música?- la joven asintió con un pestañear, uno significaba que Sí y dos un No, su madre se dirigió a su lado poniendole un pañal de genero a un costado de su boca, al parecer no le gusto por que frunció el seño y comenzó a emitir quejidos, la condición actual de su hija era la de un vegetal.- se que te sientes incomoda pero poco a poco te recuperaras ya lo veras hija.

" _todos dicen lo mismo, pero realmente no me entienden"_- miró a su madre para que no la humillara de esta manera- " _no soy un bebé, por favor"_- trató de hablar pero solo pudo emitir unos sonidos- _" por que me castigas de esta manera kami sama"-_ las lagrimas surcaron su rostro, no quería depender de los demas, hasta usaba pañales, su madre le daba la comida y casi siempre se manchaba, aunque deseaba hablar no podía hacerlo, ¡¡que coraje!!

Kagome chan, no llores, mira que hermoso cielo te saluda, hija esto pasará- le dio un beso en la mejilla- solo ten fé

Su madre le había llevado un rosario fosforescente, por lo que en las noches cuando no podía dormir rogaba para que pudiera sentir aunque sea, la sensación de aire en su cuerpo, pero nada, ni siquiera sus amigos la habían ido a ver, a lo mejor estaban todos ocupados con la Universidad, Sango recíen había entrado a obtetricia hace tres meses, miroku debería estar ocupado con Kinesiología e inuyasha y kikyo cursando su penúltimo año de derecho, quizas en este momento estaban casados. Ya no le importaba nada, ni siquiera el hecho de que Inuyasha no se fijaría nunca en ella, ni siquiera el hecho de que no volvería al ejercito, ni siquiera le importaba el hecho de que había arruinado el sueño de su hermana, ni que todo Japón la consideraba una traidora, solo quería estar sana de nuevo, quería sentir como su pierna se estiraba en el hecho tan simple de caminar, quería sentir algo tan sutil como el hecho de viento golpeando su cara al estar parada, usar su voz para saludar, quería comer cosas solidas, comer algo tan trivial como una manzana, quería lavarse los dientes sola, quería ir a baño sola… pero ahora todo parecía dificil.

_kagome se que estas conciente- el medico la miró fijamente, y ella le devolvió una mirada debil- tu tienes una enfermedad llamada Guillian barré, - el medico vio la extrañeza de sus ojos-ahora estas inmovil, pero podras recuperarte si sigues aquí en traumatología, tienes que esforzarte por que nosotros lo haremos por ti, tienes que tener fe _

" Dios ayudame"

* * *

Sango entró en la habitación, hace mas de tres semanas que no había visto a su amiga, no era por que no quisiera es que tenía muchos examenes, quería estudiar mucho para ser una buena obstetra, ademas para poder casarce con Miroku, ¡jodidos padres! Estaba pensando que hacer para que la joven se sintiera mejor ya que ahora la muchacha conocía su propia condición, quería alegrarle la estadia en aquella habitación.

Kagome chan – entró con alegría Sango- lamentó no haber venido antes…. Pero te traje algo que te gustara.

" te extrañaba Sango chan"- la muchacha le sonrió debilmente, ahora ya tenía mas control sobre sus gestos, aunque no podía mover el cuello y aun usaba ese jodido pañal de genero-

La joven castaña buscó entre su bolso y le mostró un hermoso bikini de color negro.

Empezaras tu terapia acuatica según me contaron y te traje esto para que mates a todos los pacientes muaajajajaja – riendo de forma malvada-

" claro ahora haces de todo conmigo como soy casi una muñeca… te odio sango, cuando me recupere me las pagaras"- la miró enojada.

Ay pero que carácter, hum

Ya no se lamentaba por su condicion, su madre le había preguntado si quería saber todo sobre su enfermedad y ella a travez de sus ojos le había respondido que si, quería conocer a su enemiga para poder atacarla desde adentro, si no podía con su cuerpo su mente sería la más poderosa, se concentraría con todo su ser, ya no sacaba nada con pensar de forma negativa, agradecía a Dios el estar viva y ahora este sería su desafio mas grande, aunque las lagrimas serían sus compañeras, no serían el motivo que acabarían con ella

Hoy caeras bajo mis manos, por que en esta tarde te dejare como una mujer nueva… llena de energías – acercandose con una peineta y muchas cremas- las necesitaras para volver al agua, miroku te ayudara al igual que mua.- poniendo las manos en su pecho

Despues de mas o menos una hora de trabajo kagome estaba lista, podía oler el aroma de los productos femeninos, no mas olor a alcohol, ni olor a hospital.

-_" gracias, por lo que haces por mi"- _le sonrió y sango la observó.

- de nada amiga… - sonriendole de un modo maternal- eres muy importante para mi…

_-" pudo entenderme"_- suspiró aliviada, nada de sensaciones en su cuerpo, solo podía demostrar sensaciones con la mirada y con sus gestos, pero si la gente podía entenderla se sentía feliz, no como en los primeros días que apenas podía mover su mandibula todo por el estúpido tubo, babeaba como una bebé aunque ahora igual lo hacia podía tragar con mas facilidad.

- hola – Un kinesiologo entró a la sala junto con el medico de la muchacha- con que ella es kagome chan.

- sip, ha sido mi paciente desde que enfermó, y en estas tres semanas ya ha recuperado la movilidad de la cara y aunque traga con dificultad es un gran avance pues su caso es especial… kagome chan… como sabes mañana iras a la piscina y el a partir de ahora será tu kinesiologo su nombre es Ginta Takarai.

- un gusto, bueno tenemos que esforzarnos – le sonrió, kagome lo miró avergonzada – nada de vergüenza ni nada de frustración ¿ok? – la muchacha pestañeo una vez con fuerza sonriendole- ese es el espiritu.

El Hospital contaba con un centro de kinesiología recién inagurado, muchos pacientes iban a rehabilitarse, por primera vez se subió en una silla de ruedas para tetraplejicos, una especie de respaldo sostenía su cuello para que no se fuera a todos lados, sus manos cruzadas en sus piernas era la posición para que no se hiciera daño, iba vestida con una bata, ya que abajo solo traia el traje de baño completo, ya que al final había emitido unos sonidos desesperados para que no le pusieran el horrendo bikini, su rostro demostraba tristeza ya que al mirar su reflejo por la ventana se veia demacrada, palida, delgada, ojerosa y un momento ¿su cabello había crecido? ¿ cuanto tiempo había estado inconciente? No lo sabía quería preguntar, necesitaba saberlo, pero nadíe quería decirle de hecho todos habían cambiado. Su pregunta se borro de sus pensamientos al ver la piscina de rehabilitación.

La piscina emitia un vapor, el cual le indicó que el agua estaba tibia, pero daba igual de todas formas no sentiría nada, al ver a niños mas pequeños, como ella en apariencia su corazón se conmovió, pequeños que luchaban para salir adelante, un pequeño le conmovió mas el corazón viendo como le faltaba un brazo y aparentemente le dolía brasear

Bien es hora de que vallamos adentro kagome – Ginta la cargó y miroku le sostuvo la cabeza, al entrar en el agua no pudo sentpir absolutamente nada, solo su cara mojandose con el agua tibia, la pusieron para que flotara boca arriba, nunca le gustó estar en esa posición y un gesto de disgusto apareció en sus facciones.

Vamos kagome ¿acaso no te trae recuerdos?- le dijo picaronamente sango quien sostenía su cadera

_La muchacha se sonrojó, como no acordarse._

_Miroku, ¿para que tengo venir yo tambien?- Inuyasha estaba muy enojado, tenía cosas mas importantes que hacer , como por ejemplo una cita con kikyo._

_Vamos amigo, tu me tienes que hacer apoyo moral, tengo que fotografiar a Sango en bikini- tomando su camara de fotos-_

_¿ tu no tienes certamenes en la universidad acaso? – una voz femenina se unió a la conversación- _

_Kagome chan- le dijo muy contento Miroku al ver a la joven en traje de baño deportivo, realmente se veian impactante atractiva- solo quedate quieta y yo haré el trabajo_

_Comenzó a fotografiarla, la muchacha se avergonzó y se tiro a la piscina salpicandole agua a los dos._

_Hey ¿ y por que yo tambien?- gritó Inuyasha molesto_

_La joven no los escuchó solo, siguió entrenando, trataba de nadar de espaldas, pero sentía que el agua le entraba en la nariz y se desesperó y no pudo seguir, por lo tanto solo flotó en la piscina._

_¡¡¡Eres un pervertido!!!- Sango había descubierto el plan de Miroku, este la fotografiaba mientras se agachaba para hacer un clavado de partida, se dirigió a el le pegó una cachetada y lo empujo, el joven calló en el cemento sentado pero Inuyasha quien estaba maas cerca de la piscina cayó al agua encima del estomago de Kagome quien flotaba por allí._

Ja ja muy bonito… casi nos ahogamos por su culpa, mi billetera y mi celular murieron por sus juegos de cortejo-

Todos miraron al intruso, quien solo con un short se acercaba al grupo, la cara de kagome quien era sostenida por guinta, enrojeció de repente solo al sentir su voz se desesperó, Miroku sostenía sus piernas y saludo al ambarino.

Que tal kagome- miró a la muchacha quien tenía su cabello en un gorro de goma y estaba completamente avergonzada, miró su cuerpo extremadamente delgado producto de la falsa alimentación de aquellos dos años, se podía ver simplemente los huesos de las rodillas y de sus brazos.

¿no estas contenta kagome chan? Todos tus amigos estan aquí apoyandote…- la muchacha sonrió-

Inuyasha toma mi posición un momento- le indicó guinta, el sabía que el joven estaba cursando kinesiología- haré los ejercicios-

Si- tomó con sus grandes manos el delgado cuello de la azabache, la muchacha suspiró pudo sentir sus manos dandole apoyo y cerró sus ojos guardando esa sensación en su memoria ya que jamás lo tendría tan cerca.

De pronto el agua ya no era un desafio, si no una ayuda, una ayuda para recuperar su cuerpo.

* * *

Guinta acomodó a la joven en la cama, ahora sostenía su cuello podía hacerlo aunque su cabeza se trataba de estabilizar, podía sostener su cuello sin problemas, por lo que la dejo semisentada. Todos aplaudieron ante el logro de la joven quien emtitió una sonrisa timida.

¿Ves kagome chan? Tres semanas de esfuerzo han sido recompesadas si seguimos así tu cuerpo se moverá otra vez. Nada de movimientos bruscos con tu cabeza puedes hacer un si y un no, apoya tu cabeza en la almohada pero nada mas…- la miro seriamente- esta muchacha es desobediente de nacimiento.

-" quiero agradecerles por la ayuda, tengo sensación en mis manos aunque no puedo moverlas, Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha gracias " - la joven realmente quería tratar de decirles algo pero… algo se lo impedia movió sus labios tratando de decir la palabra.

- que quieres hija – su madre que siempre la cuidaba por las tardes vió el gesto de su hija-

- parece que quiere hablar…- su padre estaba al otro lado de la cama-

- no te esfuerces, paciensia- " debería ser capaz de hablar esto no es por la enfermedad, hablaré con el doctor"

La joven cerró sus ojos abriendo su boca, emitiendo un sonido definido como una A, luego la comisuras de sus labios se estiraron cerrando la mandibula, luego su boca hizo el primero de los movimientos emitiendo una A, la muchacha miró la cara de consternación de todos, le costó demasiado tratar de emitir palabra, su cabeza dolió.

¿Gracias?- su madre quien no aguantó las lagrimas, apretó sus manos-

Bien kagome…- sonrió Sango-

" _ay no me miren asi me averguenzan"_ – cerró sus ojos-

Señor y señora Higurashi ¿me pueden acompañar por favor?- pidió el Kinesiologo, los tres desaparecieron de la sala-

Nosotros nos vamos tambien- dijo Sango- nos vemos amiga- le dio un beso en la mejilla-

La pareja salió de la sala, dejando a Inuyasha en frente de kagome, quien la observó, sus ojos no lo miraban, parecía estar avergonzada, estaba roja.

¿Tienes calor?- pregunto el joven sentandose en la silla al lado de la muchacha mientras con la cabeza le señalaba un no- ¿no quieres agua? Tus labios parecen re secos- se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, su mirada iba a sus labios los cuales no sabía el porque pero quería probarlos nuevamente, vio que la muchacha decía que sí, y el en un vaso con una bombilla le ayudó a beber-

" _¿que te sucede Inuyasha?... por que no te vas con kikyo y me dejas ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por mí?"_-lo miró mientras terminaba el agua del vaso.

Kagome yo quiero, decirte muchas cosas pero no se si es el momento…- dudó pero tenía que aprovechar aquella oportunidad- tengo que confesarte que tuvimos que entregarle tus diarios a los medicos para que pudieran diagnosticar tu enfermedad y yo lei tus diarios… los tengo en mi poder… lo siento

" _maldito, no tenías derecho "_ – la cara de kagome se contrajó de rabía y luego se puso a llorar_-" ni siquiera puedo secar mis propias lagrimas, ni siquiera puedo ocultar mi cara de vergüenza¿ por que me humillas asi?"-_ lo miró con dolor_-"¿ yo no quise arruinar tu matrimonio"_

Lo siento de verdad, pero necesitaba encontrar miles de respuestas, yo fui muy injusto yo no sabía que sufrias tanto, yo pensé que eras una irresposable… y no sabía que me amabas de tan pequeña… - se acercó a ella hasta poder llegar a su altura- yo pense que nunca te interesaria de otra forma que no fuera tu amigo… lamento haber herido tus sentimientos pequeña…- tomó una de sus manos, sabía que la muchacha podía sentirlo- yo… yo… siento que…- entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella- no puedo estar con otra que no sea contigo… me ha tomado de sorpresa… como todas tus acciones- acercandose a la muchacha- siento que mi relación con kikyo no es la que todos soñaban ni la que yo esperaba… solo sé que mi corazón y mi cuerpo se sienten vivos con solo verte-

Kagome lo miró sorprendida mientras el atrapaba sus labio en un calido beso, la muchacha quiso alejarse pero el la retuvo suavemente por su cuello no causandole daño si no cuidandola protegiendola, acarició sus labios tiernamente, no exigiendole nada solo demostrandole todo el cariño que le tenía.

" solo lo haces por lastima"-

Se negaba a responderle, era el novió de su hermana y se estaba aprovechando de las circunstancias eso era todo, hasta que el le hablo entre sus labios.

Te quiero- apretando mas su mano y besandola con mas impetu

Ella comenzó a tratar de responderle, le costaba, trataba y el sonrió en sus labios.

Tranquila…- sabia que le costaba responderle porque no era muy esperta…

Tenía que hablar con sus padres, ademas le traia un pijama nuevo a su hermana, según le habían dicho había tenido mas avances, los animos estaban buenos y si kagome se recuperaba pronto podría casarce con su amado Inuyasha, al abrir la puerta de la habitación de la chica se encontro con lo inimaginable, Inuyasha besando a Kagome, la furia contenida se desató.

Con que por esto no querías casarte conmigo, eres un maldito – gritó con fuerza en la habitación.

Inuyasha se separó de kagome encarando a kikyo, ya era hora de sincerar todo, en estas tres semanas se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos, kikyo solo controlaba su vida, solo cuestionaba, lo presionaba para que se casaran, no le importaba la salud de su propia hermana solo era una egoista.

Tranquilizate kikyo, estamos en un hospital y kagome esta enferma…- sosteniendola por los brazos mientras esta trataba de golpearlo-

¡¡¡Esta enferma!!! Lo unico que hace es llamar la atención… lo unico que hace es estropearlo todo… nuestra boda se fue a pique por ella… hace dos años que estas evitando casarte conmigo… hace dos años que esta maldita cambió la vida de todos… acaso no me niegas que dejaste derecho por ella…- miró a su hermana quien tenía la cara desencajada de consternación- asi es hace dos años que tuviste tu maldito accidente… gracias a ello nadie pudo hacer su vida normal desde entonces, ¡¡haz arruinado la vida de todos!!

¡¡¡callate!!!- tratando de sacarla de la habitación-

" _dos años… dos años… dos años de vida perdidos… que que"_- sintió como se atragantaba con su propia saliva y comenzaba a tocer ahogandose, los latidos de su corazon se dispararon y sintió que no tuvo fuerzas, la confusión llegó a su cabeza.

¿Kagome?- Inuyasha se acercó rapidamente a ella la joven se estaba ahogando- ¡enfermera! – salió al pasillo lo mas rapido que pudo buscando a la profesional,buscando a un medico-

Succión rápido…- el medico aplicó el tratamiento desagradable mientras la muchacha gemía del dolor y luego se desmayaba….

" _dos años sin vida… dos años perdidos.. dos años sin realidad… dos años en que el mundo cambió y ella siguió igual"_

_Continuraaa.._

Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios de verdad… no pense que mis historias les llegaran tanto gracias a eso le pongo mucha pasión cuando escribo… gracias.

Kira chan


	6. de vuelta a la realidad

**Capitulo 6 : de vuelta a la realidad**

Sacó del brazo a kikyo, la agarró tan fuerte que la muchacha sollozó del dolor, la apegó contra la pared furioso

¡¡¡Que mierda te pasa!!! – tomandola por los hombros- ¿no te das cuenta de la situación?

Sí, me doy cuenta – sollozó – me doy cuenta de que… ya no me quieres… que… que me haz estado engañando con mi propia hermana.

El rostro de su inocente kikyo, lo tomó por sorpresa era un desgraciado, debió haber sincerado sus sentimientos antes de que todo esto pasara, ahora estaba ocasionando un daño enorme en ambas muchachas. Era hora de decir la verdad.

Yo no te he estado engañando… creo que ambos hemos estado engañandonos – la soltó- nosotros no vamos a funcionar como matrimonio kikyo, se que te quiero pero… - suspiró antes de enfrentarla directamente a los ojos- no se si pueda casarme contigo.

Bastardo- lo miró con odio- entonces ¿por que no lo dijiste de un principio?

Por que yo también me obligaba al hecho de tratar de estar contigo, hemos estado de novios tantos años que no quería tirar todo a la borda – suspiró- pero tu ansias muchas cosas quieres ir a vivir en el extranjero , pero yo… yo tengo que estar pendiente del clan Sohuma, no serás capaz de vivir en una familia tradicional, donde la mujer abandona todo para ser sumisa… para servir a su marido y continuar con costumbres milenarias- le tomó una mano- esa no es vida para ti

Kikyo se soltó bruscamente de su mano.

Sabía que no me amabas lo suficiente como para abandonar el clan y vivir conmigo teniamos planes y ahora haz quebrado mis ilusiones, jamas te lo voy a perdonar, ni a ti ni a kagome.

Kagome no tiene nada que ver, hasta yo creo que ahora me esta odiando, lo siento kikyo pero la familia es primero, los amigos tambíen, nuestra situación – no quería seguir hablando pues sabía que estaba destrosando la fortaleza de la muchacha- aún somos jóvenes y tu eres demasiado ambiciosa, vive la vida que quieres – sonriendole- no te ataré mas, y yo viviré la mía como estaba planeada por mi familia- entró a la sala en donde la muchacha ya estaba dormida profundamente

Te iras con kagome ¿verdad?- lo miró con odio-

No, no creas que dejar mis sentimietos es tan facil, solo que descubrí que nosotros no vamos a funcionar, en menos de un año ya estaremos odiandonos y yo no quiero odiarte, solo…- observó como el doctor salía de la habitación- quiero saber que hacer con mi vida.

La muchacha solo salió corriendo desesperadamente del hospital, estaba bien ya era una abogada con un año de experiencia y un despacho de kyoto la estaba llamando, el trabajo, el trabajo le haría olvidar si propia situacion a quien engañaba, se detubo en el pasillo llorando desesperadamente.

Te odio-

Era un miserable, amaba a kikyo lo sabía, pero entonces ¿ que pasaba con kagome?, era algo mas poderoso que el amor, sentia que era el destino, sentía en ese momento que su lado era estar junto la muchacha.

Soy un bastardo- una lagrima se le escapo- perdoname kikyo - sollozando- no puedo estar con alquien el resto de mi vida si no la amo.-

* * *

Buenos dias kagome chan- saludo alegremente el doctor, que desde que desperto estaba a su lado –

La muchacha desvió la mirada hacia la ventana, dos años, dos años que estaba encerrada en la inconciencia todo parecía que hubiera sido en una noche, su accidente debió haber sido muy grave para que estuviera en aquella situación y ademas sin la posibilidad de hablar, al menos las sensaciones de sus manos seguian allí, si pudiera al menos moverlas, podría haber apartado a Inuyasha de su lado y así kikyo no estaría lastimada como su mamá le dijo.

" _Inuyasha quebró con ella, el se marcho a Hokkaido por unos dias y Kikyo se ira a Kyoto, esta muy triste, se que tu no querias besarlo, pero ese muchacho esta confundido, el realmente a kikyo, tu eres su mejor amiga y a lo mejor fue un impulso"_

"_Es mi culpa"_ – suspirando, el kinesiologo como todas las mañanas la pinchó para ver si respodía a algún estímulo, tenía sensaciones en el torso, pero de la cintura hacia abajo nada.- _" como dijo mama, solo fue un impulso Inuyasha no me ama"_

Vamos avanzando, al menos recuperas tu sensibilidad eso es bueno – la muchacha le sonrió tristemente- ¿ quieres comunicarte verdad? - la muchacha asintió, ginta miró al medico que se encontraba a su lado.- y ¿ te preguntas por que no puedes comunicarte?- muchacha sonrió.

Kagome, descubrimos que el golpe en tu cabeza afectó tu habla – la muchacha miró al medico con extrañeza.- por eso tenemos que rehabilitarte por esa parte, al menos si puedes emitir algún sonido… algo que quieras comunicar.

de su boca solo salieron pequeños gemidos inentendibles- _" quiero que me expliquen que sucedió eso es lo que quiero nada mas "_- se puso triste.

No te frustres kagome,¡¡gambatte!!- el medico se sentó a su lado- haz evolucionado muy bien estas semanas, pronto volverás a ser la de antes. Cuando recuperes la movilidad de tus brazos podremos usar un tabla para que te puedas comunicar.

" _quiero hablar con kikyo y con Inuyasha, quiero aclarar todo lo sucedido"_

La muchacha asintió tristemente, no podía de dejar de pensar en la declaración de Inuyasha, no podía corresponderle, no, levantarle el novio a la hermana nunca, estaba confundida, primero aclararia su mente, concentraria todas sus fuerzas para poder recuperarse, eso era lo primero.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ahora la prueba de fuego, vamos kagome chan tu puedes – ginta acercó la pelota de tenis hacia la mano de la joven- con calma y haz tu mayor esfuerzo sin desanimarse

Ya llevaban tres meses de rehabilitacion y la joven se frustraba, se podía evindenciar en las lagrimas y en sus gestos llenos de desilusión. Coloco la pequeña esfera de color verde en sus manos y debilmente poco a poco, los dedos de la joven se cerraron en su entorno sin dejarla escapar solo por algunos segundos, luego la pelota rodo hasta el suelo. Una mueca se formó en el rostro de la chica llena de rabia

Bien hecho- sonrió Ginta- no te desanimes hay que seguir trabajando… haz logrado mucho kagome.

" _tres meses y solo he podido sostener una pelota en mi mano por unos segundos, al menos ya no me atraganto con saliva, ese horrendo pañal se alejo de mi "_- la muchacha asintió –

¿Quieres salir de la habitación?- la muchacha negó con la cabeza- bueno cualquier cosa estare en este piso… vas muy bien.- al ver que la muchacha le sonreia se sintió aliviado, lo principal era que los pacientes se sintieran bien, kagome era una muchacha testaruda y cuando no podía lograr algo se desanimaba, pero era perseverante para su caso sostener una pelota en la mano era un gran desafio.

Kagome chaaan- entro Sango saludandola de una forma muy alegre, detrás de si venia Miroku.

"_que bueno que vinieron"_- kagome les saludo tratando de emitir sonido-

Buenos dias para ti tambien mi estimada kagomecita – se acercó hasta la cama tomandole una mano y besandosela en un contexto señorial.- avanzamos cada dia mas.

Buenos dias kagome- giró la cabeza en dirección a la puerta, Inuyasha con una sonrisa la saludaba, se acercó hasta a ella y le beso en la mejilla.

Cuando terminó con kikyo, esta le informo al clan lo ocurrido, en concecuencia tuvo que viajar al día siguiente, enfrentandose a los mas antiguos catalogandolo como un irresponsable, de allí decidió no volver con la mayor de las higurashi, no, quería manipularlo, nunca se había dado cuenta de lo malcriada que podía ser. El ya había tomado una desición, se quedaría al lado de kagome hasta que la joven se recuperara, no como novio, ni con intenciones de cortejarla, si no como su amigo, apoyandola en todo lo que necesitara, por ahora se quedaria solo tomando las direcciones de su vida por el mismo, ni kikyo , ni el clan le diria que hacer con su vida.

Se acomodaron cerca de la joven, antes de entrar con ella le preguntaron al medico si podían hablarle sobre lo que había ocurrido en esos dos años, si no seria un impacto, era hora de que la joven se enterara de todo, desde hace varios dias que se notaba decaida.

Kagome, amiga se que estas triste pero debes seguir adelante.- se sentó en una silla a un costado de la cama y a su lado Miroku la acompañaba, Inuyasha se sento a su lado sobre la cama- asi que te trajimos un album que yo hice, se trata de tu estadia aquí en el hospital.

La expresión de la muchacha fue de total sorpresa, claro que quería saber que había pasado con ella en esos dos años, que había pasado con el resto tambien, ya era hora de saberlo todo de volver a la realidad para poder continuar con su recuperacion.

Sango le acercó el album a Inuyasha quien lo sostuvo de manera para que la muchacha pudiera observarlo, abrio el libro dilumbrandose la primera foto.

Decidí ponerla por que allí ya estabas enferma- Sango vio como su amiga se sonrojo y la sorpresa en sus facciones llegó.

En aquella foto estaba ella con aquel vestido verde, era el matrimonio de Inuyasha, lucia palida delgada, estaba enferma nadie se dio cuenta de ello, pero ella misma recordó aquellos momentos en los que unicamente quería desaparecer para no observar la perdida del hombre que amaba ¿ o que aun ama?

Inuyasha iba a cambiar la siguiente pagina pero el le advirtió.

La siguiente foto te la tomaron al otro dia de tu accidente quieres continuar- la muchacha asintio mirando fijamente el album, cambio la hoja los tres se miraron –

Al ver su imagen entró en panico, esa no era ella, ¡¡ Esa definitivamente no era ella!!¿ Solo se callo de la escalera no?, entonces¿ por que una manguera salia de su cabeza y sus labios y ojos estaban tan hinchados? ¿ por que otra salia de su boca? Verdad esa era la maguera que le ayudaba a respirar, gimió de impresión apretando las sabanas debilmente, ni siquiera podía limpiar sus lagrimas solas.

La mano grande y protectoras de Inuyasha limpiaron sus lagrimas poco a poco, ahora entendía todo recordaba que el joven se habia sacado su propia chaqueta para parar el sangrado.

El golpe que recibiste en la cabeza ese dia fue muy fuerte, tuvieron que operarte con un urgencia tu cerebro se inflamó- comento miroku- estas viva kagome, tu enfermedad es cruel lo se, pero al menos puedes curarte.

Haz evolucionado muy bien kagome, no te frustres se que para cualquiera sostener una pelota es algo tipico, pero para ti kagome ara tu enfermedad eso es un logro no tienes por que decepcionarte.

Pensó en lo que le destinó la suerte y con un intento de habla pidio que cambiaran la pagina, otra foto, ya no estaba tan hinchada, Inuyasha volvio a cambiar la pagina, estaba igual, luego en la siguiente imagen le habian quitado el vendaje de la cabeza no tenia cabello, sonrió melancolicamente y de pronto carcajeo.

¿¿¿Que pasa kagome??? – se paró sango para ver que sucedia, pero entonces Inuyasha rió con ella. Su carcajada era muy, muy contagiosa. Y de pronto los cuatro reian

"_Soy mas guapa que muchos de mis compañeros de la base militar"_- Inuyasha cambio la pagina y alli había uan foto de su madre cuidandola, luego una con su padre, observó detenidamente la imagen su querido progenitor parecia muy triste, una con kikyo que leia un libro a su lado, en al siguiente Inuyasha le estaba dando un beso en la mejilla mientras ella ni se inmutaba, sango y miroku ambos sonriendo a la camara. Una foto en navidad donde ya tenía unos pocos mechones de cabello, en las siguientes su cabello comenzaba a cambiar, en otras con vendas en sus ojos miró a sus amigos.

Tuviste paros respiratorios, quedaste muy grave kagome.- sango se atrevio a hablar- no sabiamos si en realidad volverias a abrir tus ojos

Todos estuvimos muy preocupados por ti, pero la vida allá afuera seguía y no queremos dejarte sola, por ello no te visitamos tan seguido, sango va a la universidad esta estudiando obtetricia, yo soy kinesiologo, y le pedi matrimonio a mi sanguito, pero sus padres dicen que tengo que esperar unos tres años mas.- dijo acongojado

Quizas por que será …. No creas que no me he dado cuenta como haz mirado a la enfermera- mirando molesta en otra dirección – kagome ojala nunca te encuentres a un novio tan mujeriego como el.

La muchacha carcajeo, se escuchaba de una manera muy dulce, de nuevo a la vida, siguio mirando las fotos con la ayuda de Inuyasha y la presencia del joven se repetia en aquellas fotos cuidandola, acariciandole la frente muchas tomadas al parecer en forma de sorpresa, sus amigos eran los que aparecian luego y ella solo dormia como siempre, pero en aquellas fotos su cabello comenzaba a crecer al llegar a la ultima, era en un atardecer sola, estaba dormida aun entubada, pero lucía como si estuviera teniendo un sueño muy pero muy agradable, no recordaba nada.

¿Te gusta esta foto kagome? – Inuyasha tomo una de las manos de la joven y la puso sobre la fotografia ella cerró sus ojos y sonrió placidamente. – es verdad parece que soñaras algo agradable.

Quizas que estaba soñ… – comento picaramente Miroku, pero un golpe en la cabeza no lo dejo continuar-

Sin respeto.- lo retó su novia.

Kagome siguió riendo, tenía la compañía de sus amigos y la de Inuyasha, quería saber las razones de este ultimo en el momento en el que la besó. De pronto sango salió volviendo con una enfermera.

Haremos otro album, con tu recuperacion- sango se sentó a su lado y miroku el tomo la otra mano que no estaba ocupada por la de Inuyasha.

Todos estamos felices de que hallas regresado kagomecita-

Bien, listos- la enfermera sacó la foto- que alegria de que por fin nuestra bella durmiente se ría a carcajadas, esos nos alegra mucho.

El celular de miroku sonó, había revisado un mensaje de Inuyasha.

" _necesito hablar con kagome a solas"_

Sango me llamo mi santa madre, quiere hablar con nosotros vamos- la tomo de la mano saliendo de la habitación.

Mi camara…- comprendiendo la situacion- ¿ tu santa madre?

Inuyasha necesita descargarse.

Se vio sola en la habitación con Inuyasha agarrando aun su mano, ella la tenía inmovil, deberia haberlo alejado de el, haber protestado,pero no quería alarmar a nadie, solo quería recuperarse sin dañar a nadie, tenía ganas de ver a kikyo, pero ella estaba en Kyoto y de seguro estaba muy molesta con ella, ella había tenido la culpa de todo.

Kagome, se que te molesta mi presencia- alejando su mano de ella- pero es que me escuches, tu no eres la culpable de nada como dijo kikyo, lo nuestro no estaba bien desde hace mucho tiempo, como tu sabes pertenezco a un clan muy antiguo y tengo que rejirme por las tradiciones de mi familia- la miró ella solo miraba hacia abajo con su mano aun en el album de fotos, y la otra en la posicion que la dejó miroku- yo… queria dejar todo por kikyo desligarme de mi familia luche con todo, hasta el punto de venir a vivir a Tokio.

Se alejó de ella para darle su espacio.

Pero, desde que tuviste el accidente, como todos estuvimos a tu lado la boda quedo en un segundo plano, no quería a unirme a kikyo hasta que tu estuvieras bien y con nosotros, que despertaras al menos tus padres no tenían animo para una fiesta – su rostro era pura tristeza- ni yo mismo pensaba en otra cosa, no me informaba de otra cosa que no fuera tu enfermedad y bueno me fue mal en derecho, descubri que no era lo mio- escuchó un sollozo- espera… ¿ te sientes culpable? – la muchacha sollozaba amargamente asintiendo- tonta no es tu culpa…- ella asentía con mucha fuerza, tratando de decir algo balbucenado, esto lo lleno de ternura y la abrazó con mucha fuerza, por su lado kagome se concetró en su olor, aquel olor que siempre le había gustado.

" lo lmento mucho… de verdad que lo siento kikyo"-

Dejame terminar, por favor – acarició su cabello- tu no tienes la culpa de nada yo soy el unico culpable de todo lo que esta ocurriendo. – una vez que kagome paró de sollozar el limpió sus lagrimas- ella comenzó a dominar mi vida, cuando dejé derecho me acuso al clan, cuando le di la primera negativa tambien lo denunció al clan, pero tus padres estaban demasiado deprimidos y tu no estabas bien, el clan jode mi vida me exige cosas que son imposibles en este minuto, tengo que darles un nieto, pero mi hermano sesshomaru ya tiene una hija el muy imbecil no la reconoció y yo estoy teniendo problemas. Mi vida es una total confusion de pronto me di cuenta de que kikyo solo me quería para sus sueños, y no pensaba en mi situacion, realmente me gusta kinesiologia y no me veo en otra cosa, desfruto ayudando a los ancianos a recuperarse aunque sea una vez a la semana y me evaluen.

La miró con ternura.

Luego lei tus diarios y ya te dije mis disculpas, nuevamente te las pido- viendo como la cara de la joven se sonrojaba.- yo cometi el error de dejarme llevar por la apariencia de kikyo y se fue amenazandome de que no me dejaria tranquilo _" ni a ti tampoco"_ despues de ello no he tenido noticias de ella, tus padres no quieren verme mucho, lastime a su pequeña- tomo nuevamente una de sus manos- pero les dije la verdad y la verdad es que te amo.

" que… ¡¡¡QUE!!!" – ella negó llorando-" no "

Se que no quieres estar conmigo y yo no quiero por ahora estar con nadie mas, pero ahora me siento mas tranquilo con confesartelo, se que no seremos nada mas que amigos, lo tengo claro, pero quiero que no estes presionada, que no creas que estoy a tu lado por despecho, solo quiero que vuelvas a ser la de antes y solo te ofrezco mi amistad y mi compañía- la muchacha asintió enternecida con aquella confesión- solo dejame estar a tu lado.- el se acercó para darle un beso en la frente

Ahora sabía que no era su culpa, que Inuyasha si la amaba que no estaba confundido como su mamá de le decía, pero aunque quisiera estar con el como pareja, no queria traicionar a su hermana y jamas podría estar con su amado ojidorado sin habalr con su hermana antes, son saber que ella estaba bien, ahora quedaba porner sus energias para mover sus brazos otro reto mas.

* * *

Flectemos el brazo kagome – Miroku tomó unos de sus brazos flectando el mismo la extremidad- hay que fortalecer estos musculos, Ginta en estos momentos debe estar disfrutando de su luna de miel- Miroku estaba reemplazando al ginta ya que el joven kinesiologo se habia casado hace dos dias- quiero casarme – dijo acongojado- te ¿asusto eso?- kagome asintió- Sango me ha cambiado hasta ese nivel realmente la amo. Veamos levantalo- el brazo tembloroso de kagome se levanto unos centimetros de la cama- bien hecho, trata de flectarlo- solo un poco, pero pudo hacerlo kagome sudaba mucho con aquel esfuerzo- bien.

De pronto en la puerta una mujer de cabellos pelirojos y con un uniforme militar llamó a la muchacha.

Kagome- corrío hasta el lado de su cama- kagome… soy yo kagura…

Kagome sonrió de alegria, detrás de ella Inuyasha hizo su aparición.

Veo que conoces a mi cuñada preferida- Dijo sonriendo sosteniendo en sus brazos a una pequeña de unos dos años- y a mi sobrina Rin.

CONTINUARA….

Hola lamento lo corto del capitulo y la tardanza pero con esto del terremoto no pude concentrarme abajo les dejo un registro de lo que sentia en esos momentos gracias a dios todos estan bien, pero he llorado de impotencia pues me parece muy injusto de que hallan fallecido tanta gente.. estoy impotente por no poder hacer nada frente al dolor de esa gente aunque estuve trabajando en mi u por ellos aun siento que no he hecho nada, mi facultad se vino abajo me quede sin edificio XDD, estoy en viña y las replicas son mucho muy fuertes :S pero estoy tranquila. Bueno espero que a nadie le halla ocurrido algo. Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo.

_Terremoto en chile, visto desde afuera_

_27 de febrero 2010 19:00 hrs_

_No puedo creer lo que esta ocurriendo, es algo impactante, jamas había tanta catastrofe en mi vida, no pense que lo de haiti afectaria como igual a nuestro pais, yo estoy en una región muy al sur de chile, en coyhaique y estudio en viña del mar justamente allí vive mi familia materna, estoy con mis abuelos en un pueblo a dos horas de coyhaique y hoy era la" fiesta de la trilla" una costumbre de faenar el trigo, esta fiesta estubo vacía, el pais esta en caos, estoy intranquila pues mi abuelo materno que me tomó todo el día encontrarlo hoy se va a trabajar como nochero, y no quiero, tengo miedo de que pueda pasar algo, pero hay que tener confianza._

_Quiero expresar mi solidaridad con aquellos que vivieron alguna situación dificil, a aquellas personas que leen mis fics y a lo mejor perdieron a algun familiar o que quizas su casa sufrió algún daño, que Dios los ampare y proteja de forma muy sincera, tengo un nudo enorme en la garganta, y la verdad que cuando me entere solo me puse allorar del susto._

_Estoy triste pues hascendio el numero de muertos en nuestro pais 214 personas._

_Un amigo mio esta desaparecido, en concepción en chiguayante , tengo miedo pues mis presentimientos nunca me abandonan, eso lo heredé de mi madre, cuando presiento algo mi intuición nunca me falla espero estar equivocada dios quiera que este equivocada._

_Mi amigo apareció felizmente esta bien, otro lo perdio todo, hay 712 muertos esto es devastador hoy vi imágenes de mi universidad y por fuera quedo pa la historia no quiero ver como quedo por dentro, estoy muy asustada y eso que no lo he vivido en carne propia._

_No aparecen mis primos, según mi tia de viña del mar la llamaron diciendole " se vino el techo encima" y despues colgaron desde ese momento no aparecen T-T , y mi tio victor no aparece y estaba en talcahuano diosito nos ampare, el jueves viajo a viña del mar mi universidad quedo pa la historia, pero no hay que lamentarse hay que unirse para levantar el pais, quiero trabajar por todos los que perdieron algo._

_Pelie con un amigo considero que es un indolente pues puse en mi nick de MSN " no hay que ser indolente hay que ser mas empatico y no juez" se que los que roban electrodomesticos no se sabe en que piensan pero existe el mercado negro, pero no hay que juzgar a nadie no somos nadie los que saquearon alimento y ropa esta justificados a mi parecer pues la ayuda no llega nunca y un amigo me dijo que era cuatica por el hecho de que solo destacaba lo malo, pero con familiares que No responden y un tio desaparecido en talcahuano no puedo andar feliz de la vida_

_2 de marzo 18:25 hrs_

_Aun no aparece mi tio ni mis familiares pero presiento que estan todos bien =D se que apareceran invito a todos a sensibilizarse y a ayudar con lo que sea si en la universidad necesitan voluntarios a ayudar se ha dicho._

_Para todos los lectores que siempre me apoyan gracias y ahora tenemos que unirnos para recuperarnos del remezon._

_9 de marzo 23:23_

_Han aparecido todos felizmente, pero no puedo saltar de alegria mientras se que algunos lo estan pasando tan mal, y hay compañeras mias fallecidas._

_Kira chan gracias por su apoyo muchas muchas gracias _

_VAMOS FUERZA CHILE_


	7. Chapter 7

Hola chile se levantará estoy segura, muy segura de ello, ahora solo me estoy acostumbrando a las replicas :S, que igual son fuertes, esta vez son al frente de las costas de valparaiso y es justamente donde vivo o asi que hay que tener cuidado…. Damn justo ahora estoy sufriendo una… no es invento…. Aaaaa … ya paso, xD bueno para los fans de lady sakura lee lady esta muy bien ella vive en concepción justo en el epicentro ( eso no los tranquiliza verdad?ó_ó), hable con ella por msn ^o^ asi que tranquilos, a todo esto estoy en pijama porque hoy me cortaron el agua ¬¬ por 72 horas asi que tengo que ir a unos puntos donde reparten el agua, y mi pelo esta totalmente tieso… pero no creo que quieran leer eso jejejej … ya me dejo de dar jugo y comenzare a escribir.

Capitulo 7: desilución

-"_ kagura_" – la expresión de kagome regocijó el corazón de kagura, de modo que la pelirroja fue directamente a abrazarla-

- amiga, estas bien- kagura se le escapo una pequeña lagrima al observar a la muchacha, postrada en una cama, inmóvil, practicando para poder mover sus brazos, ¿ por qué a ella? Era la misma chica que le había dicho en la base militar que no todo estaba perdido, era la mejor karateka de la nación, a la que todos insultaban, hasta ella misma lo hizo, que su enfermedad salió a la luz en un noticiario. Aquella muchacha enérgica ahora estaba limitada por su propio cuerpo, no era justo, realmente no lo era.- lamento no haber venido antes es que la última vez que vine estabas inconsciente y luego llame a Inuyasha para ver como estabas y nos dijo que habías despertado , pero yo estaba en instrucción todavía- hizó un pausa- en unas semanas más me voy a Haití por eso pase a saludarte… pero ¿dime como estas?.

Kagome quiso responderle trató de hacerlo pero solo balbuceó.

Ella no puede responderte kagura- Inuyasha se acercó con la pequeña niña en brazos- como ves solo balbucea por que el golpe que recibió en la cabeza le afecto… pero volverá a hablar y a insultar como antes-

" _si serás" _– de pronto vio a la niña que Inuyasha traía en sus brazos de cabello azabache y ojos color café como los de kagura, de hecho el cabello azabache era casi igual al del joven , estaba tomando en una pequeña coleta a un costado.

Mami. – la muchacha estiró sus brazos hacia kagura para que esta la tomara.- mami.

Ven aquí Rin… kagome, ella es mi hija, - bajó a la niña que estaba en sus brazos- ella es la tía de la que te hable- la acerco a la cama-

Kagome levanto un brazo débilmente y lo poso en la cabecita de la niña. Necesitaba que las horas que le habían puesto con la fonoaudióloga funcionaran ahora, asi que esta niña era la de sesshomaru, ella realmente nunca habló con el joven ya que Inuyasha desde pequeño vivió solo en un departamento en el centro de tokio. Mojo sus labios pensó en la palabra que quería decirle a la pequeña.

i….iiiin - a- _" linda, es preciosa aunque trate de decirlo no me entenderán"- _ si eso no funcionaba el lenguaje kinésico si por ello le sonrió.

tia también… linda – sonrió la niña- la pequeña sostuvo una de sus manos- ¿novia del tio… Inu.?

Kagome se sonrojó e Inuyasha sonrio nerviosamente, kagura los miró disculpándose.

Es amiga del tio - le informo la madre - y amiga de mamá.

Rin ven vamos a buscar algún dulce.- Inuyasha sacó a la pequeña de la habitación-

Veo que le gustas a Inuyasha, kagome… y al final no se casó con kikyo…- la miró de forma muy picara-

" _no sabes cuanto duele el hecho de que sea así"_

bueno te preguntaras que hago aquí, - la pelinegra asintió- resulta que la esposa de sesshomaru lo dejo el año pasado y el clan no obtuvo ni una descendencia excepto Rin, sesshomaru me obligó a casarme, amenazandome que me la quitaría y bueno mis padres fallecieron hace un año y medio…- la expresión triste de kagura, kagome jamas la habia visto- tuve que salir del servicio durante ese tiempo y no tenía como cuidar a Rin y llegó sesshomaru ofreciendome la protección de la niña - kagura se puso a llorar- y acepte pero francamente no lo entiendo, un dia me dice que me quiere y al otro me desprecia, no se que hacer, ademas les dije que me casaría con la unica condicion de que me dejaran ir a Haiti unos cuantos meses.

" _lo haces para que Rin se acostumbrea él verdad"_- con una mano temblorosa kagome tomó la de kagura- _" y tu lo amas ¿verdad?"_

Y francamente lo amo kagome, a pesar de que juré nunca mas verlo por dejarme por otra llegó buscandome, no soporto su desprecio por ello me voy, si me pasa algo Rin estará segura, sonará egoista… pero no le puedo dar nada a mi hija si no hago el servicio, en ningun trabajo sin estudios aceptan a una soltera con hijos.

La joven le sonrió desde la cama, realmente se veia acongojada, la pasión de Kagura era ayudar a los demas, este era su sueño y lo lograría, a sesshomaru el que kagura estuviera lejos le ayudaría a apreciarla mucho mas.

_-" lo que daría yo por estar en tu lugar, quería realmente ir a Haití, pero teniendo una hija lo cambia todo"- _miró el uniforme militar su compañera realmente sentía envidia, como le gustaria no haber pasado por todo aquello y viajar a ayudar a aquellos que lo necesitaban, sabía muy bien que por aquella enfermedad nunca podría reintegrarse en el ejercito, aquella enfermedad la padecería de por vida, había planificado tanto, soñado tanto, incluso olvidado tanto, sintiendose valiosa en algo, ya llebava cinco meses desde que había despertado, estando postrada en una cama sintiendo la humillación de ser cambiada por las enfermeras en vez de ir al baño, preferia una sonda, total no la sentía.

Había soñado en varias ocasiones que se levantaba de la cama y corria por el hospital, soltandose de los sueros, impresionando a todos con un gran salto que entraba en su casa encontrando su uniforme militar, que viajaba con todos sus compañeros y llegaba a ayudar a ese pais, que era una enfermera, que curaba gente, que entretenia niños y los ayudaba con humor a superar sus penas, que sentía la muerte de sus pacientes, pero al despertar miraba la misma habitación, las mismas enfermeras y solo estaba en aquella cama.

Me contaron que estabas comenzando a rehabilitarte en el habla… -

La muchacha asintió, al principio no podía hablar nada, solo emitia sonidos como si de un bebé se tratara, pero ahora almenos podia decir algunos sonidos entendibles, le daba vergüenza hablar o tratar de hacerlo, sabia que no decia nada entendible.

Sss-iiii- se sonrojó pues kagura rió- _" no te burles para mi es un desafio "_

Bien hecho, tranquila kagome, me ire en unas semanas mas, Rin se quedará en Hokkaido con Sesshomaru, si me llega a pasar algo en Haiti….

" _no digas eso"-_ ella nego-_" se que regresaras"_

Solo son seis meses, pero uno nunca sabe… - De repente Rin abrio la puerta con dos paletas de caramelos en una de sus manos.

¿Que traes alli pequeña?- preguntó su madre-

Para mi y para tia- sonrió rin.- de parte del tio.

" _dulce, hace tiempo que no como dulce"-_ se le hizo agua a la boca en el solo hecho de probar aquella paleta.

Pero la tia…- dijo kagura

"_por favor quiero esa paleta roja"- _sintiendo como la boca se le hacia agua.

Yo se la daré- Inuyasha se acercó y le sacó el envoltorio de la paleta, no quería que Rin escuchara lo que dijo kagura, asi que abrió la puerta sin rodeos, sabia que su hermano era un maldito por no apreciar lo que tenía, como el lo era, por obedecer al clan se había tenido que casar con una mujer que no amaba, que lo había transformado en una persona cruel y aquella crueldad le estaba afectando a la pequeña Rin y eso si que no lo iba a permitir.

Que atento, Inu – se burló kagura- bueno me tengo que ir es que tengo que preparar muchas cosas antes de irme, vendre a verte antes de irme lo prometo. Despidete de la tia cariño- alzando a Rin-

Adios- dijo sonriente-

Al cerrar la puerta la muchacha aun miraba la paleta que el joven pelinegro tenia en las manos, sin envoltura, Inuyasha miraba fijamente la puerta en la direccion en que su cuñada se había ido, al parecer estaba preocupado, por el destino de su sobrina. Kagome suspiró, ella amaba al joven frente suyo, pero lamentablemente en su situación no podia ofrecerle nada, solo era una carga, no podía ni siquiera alimentarse sola.

Ten kagome- acercó el dulce a la boca de la muchacha, ella abrió la boca y lo sustuvo en ella cerrando los ojos y sonriendo, sus manos se levantaron de sorpresa, el sonrió- ¿ que sucedió? ¿esta bueno?.- vio como una lagrima surcó la mejilla de la joven, el no le preguntó nada.

" _como es posible que la felicidad solo sea esto, saborear un dulce se ha convertido en alegria, algo tan comun y trivial me ha sacado una lagrima"_- Inuyasha tiró del palo de la paleta pero ella lo apretó con los dientes .

Esta bien a la proxima te traere chocolate estas muy flaca- y le beso la frente sentandose a su lado – no pongas esa cara… se que te gustó… - haciendo una pausa a propósito- el dulce

Una vez consumido el caramelo, Inuyasha retiró el palito.

Rrr-iiinnn- hablo bajito la muchacha.

La cuidare no te preocupes.

* * *

Vamos kagome tu puedes hacer las silabas de la m – suspiró, a su joven paciente le costaba pronunciar las silabas ya hace mas de 5 meses que trabajaba con ella- vamos una vez mas.

Ma- mmma, - mee –mme, - miiimm-ii- esta ultima le salió muy bajito- moo- tomó aire-mo , mu-m-uuu-

Falta.. pero de a poco..

Mme- uuuesta- dijo la muchacha con voz tiritona-

Es un gran avance- Inuyasha estaba a su lado- ahora me reclamas todo el dia-

Solo sonrió ahora podía comunicarse a paso lento pero al menos podia hacerlo, ahora era el momento de ver a su hermana, deseaba hacerlo.

Q..ui…ero… ver- suspiro- a kkki…kyo-

Ella esta en kyoto .- su rostro se ensombrecio, al recordar que la había ido a visitar, para poder hablar con ella,aclarar todo, los padres de las jovenes le tenía una cruz encima, necesitaba aclarar las cosas con kikyo disculparse por el daño hecho, pero la vio tan deprimida que no aguantó el hecho de besarla , eso lo llevó a lo otro y a lo otro. Cuando se dio cuenta la miraba desde la puerta de la joven como esta dormía en la cama totalmente satisfecha ¿ por que lo había hecho? No lo sabía, pero su cuerpo suave su aliento, lo insitó a seguir a recordar como la hacia su mujer, se odió por ilusionar a kagome y acostarse con kikyo, hace un mes que se veia con la mayor de las higurashi.

Nnn-ecessi-tto diss-culpp- suspiró- arme

No pudo mas con la conciensia y salió de la habitación sin importar de que la joven lo llamara, su mente de nuevo le hacia jugarretas, sentía mas cosas por kagome que por kikyo, pero había caido en la pasion de la mayor, lo lamentaba , ya no podía mirar fijamente a la muchacha, despues de aquel episodio, kikyo lo habia estado llamando para verse y el había caido en ello.

" _soy un desgraciado".- _

Creo que deberias decirle lo que esta sucediendo- sintió un beso en la mejilla-

Kikyo…que haces aquí-

Vine a normalizar las cosas con mi hermanita _" nunca les perdonare lo que me hicieron"_-

Al entrar en la habitación vio a kagome, seguia igual de patetica, sentada sin poder hacer nada, sonrió ante esto miraba la televisión sin nada mas que hacer ¿ hace cuanto habia despertado? Ja como siete meses atrás y le tiritaban las manos al sostener el control, idiota, con razón Inuyasha había vuelto a su lado, si asi como estaba nunca le daría lo que un hombre desea, estupidos hombres solo piensan en sus deseos egoistas.

Kagome- esperó ver la reacción de su hermana.

Kkii- kyo- habló con dificultad, su hermana estaba allí y cuando la abrazó no pudo evitar llevar una mano hasta su boca y acallar su llanto, su hermana estaba alli abrazandola, es decir la había perdonado-

Lamento lo que te dije hermanita, tu no tuviste la culpa " ilusa en unos dias mas cuando te diga lo que Inuyasha ha estado haciendo conmigo no te quedaran ni ganas de sonreir" por ello hermanita vine a verte, estoy de vacaciones y quiero apoyarte en todo lo que puedas.

Cc-on tu pperddón ess mmm as qque ssu suficie-nte-

Estoy tan feliz de verte, fui a ver a nuestros padres…

En su corazón no cabia tanta felicidad, quizas el hecho de que Inuyasha y kikyo hubieran terminado no era algo tan malo, aunque aun se sentía mal, a lo mejor kikyo había encontrado a alguien y se estaba realizando como profesional , no le intersaba nada solo el perdon de su hermana, por fin hoy dormiría tranquila.

* * *

En la sala de kinesiologia, los pacientes ponian todo su esfuerzo para poder recuperarse, kagome trataba con todas sus ganas poder ensartar unas livianas figuras de madera en un juego didactico, para cualquiera es como un juego de niños no llamaba la atencion, pero para ella era tan importante poder esas piezas de madera en su lugar, ahora no se le caian sus manos tiritaban por el esfuerzo, el movimiento de sus dedos era casi como el de antes solo que mas lento, estaba poniendo todo su esfuerzo queria recuperarse, salir del hospital, de su habitación.

Miró a su costado niños recuperandose, niños intentandolo por primera vez, madres apoyandolos incondicionalmente, desde que kikyo había llegado su madre no la acompañaba y era normal tenian muchas cosas que hablar, sango estaba en la universidad, miroku la ayudaba en estos momentos e Inuyasha estaba estudiando. Inuyasha desde su declaración siempre que podía iba a acompañarla, nunca la dejaba sola, aunque fuera de noche muy noche iba a verla, solo que esta semana no había ido y eso la dejaba un poco triste, a lo mejor el estaba estudiando.

Un poco cansada quizo ir al jardin, era un gran espacio en el cual la naturaleza se respiraba, con bancas, con flores y pajareras, observó mientras miroku la paseaba por el patio, ahora su cabello estaba peinado en un medio moño, con un broche de mariposa, ese se lo regaló kikyo por ello trataba de usarlo lo mas posible, cada mañana le pedía a la enfermera que la peinara con el, suspiró.

A-qui… ppor fa-vor- suspiró le encantaba estar bajo este arbol, ahora estaba floreciedo, el viento hizo que sus cabellos se movieran y acariciaran su rostro, con una mano tiritona apartó un mechon de su rostro, se sentía plenamente feliz recuperaba rapidamente, lo que no sabía si se recuperaria otra vez seria su habla, pero con tiempo y esfuerzo todo se puede.

Bien kagome, tengo que ir a ver a otros pacientes una paramedico vendra a buscarte mas tarde- la muchacha asintio-

Agradecía estos momentos para poder liberar sus sentimientos, miró a una pareja a lo lejos, ella caminaba raro, al parecer la mitad de su cuerpo no lo movia, iba a un paso tan lento pero el la esperaba, la muchacha estaba trabajando para poder caminar y el siempre iba a su lado, esto la enterneció, para ella no habría tal cosa, Inuyasha no vendria a ayudarla y menos ahora que kikyo había regresado, lo sabia solo era una ilusion estúpida.

"tonta" –se dijo a si misma, el frio de la tarde se hacia presente.

Hermanita- kikyo estaba detrás de su silla de ruedas- te vas a enfermar.- le puso una manta encima- necesito hablar contigo.

Kikyo la guió hasta un lugar mas alejado, mas privado, entre unas rosas, la oscuridad comenzaba a reinar y las luces del jardin empezaron a encenderse. La mayor de las Higurashi se sentó en una banca frente a su hermana.

Volvere a kyoto mañana- vio la cara de la muchacha llena de tristeza- tengo que seguir trabajando y la proxima semana me voy a Boston por dos años y es dificil que vuelva.

Ppe…ro- angustiada hablo pausadamente kagome- yo.. tten-go que- se cansó- ppedirtte-

No hables kagome, tranquila, no tengo mucho tiempo- tiro con veneno- mejor no hables.- se estiro en la banca para calmar lasensación de garroteo- bueno, mis papas no han venido ya que han estado ocupados conmigo, tu sabes se vuelven locos cuando aparezco- acarició su cabello- la verdad es que estan cansados de venir a verte al hospital, no quieren tenerte como carga asi que te internarán en un centro de discapacitados una vez que puedas usar tus brazos.

" ¿¿que??" nno- kagome apretó la manta que kikyo le había puesto encima- " pero si tu misma me dijiste que no importaba-

Eso no es todo, sango no ha venido por que le haz estado coqueteando a miroku- suspiró- hermanita si que eres una zorra, se que te gusta Inuyasha, no te vasto quitarle el novio a tu hermana si no que tambien a tu mejor amiga… eso no se hace-

Pero no te resulto mucho por que Inuyasha fue a kyoto a verme y no sabes lo que pasamos juntos no me extrañaria que estuviera esperando un bebe ahora…

" pero si yo no he hecho esas cosas tengo que hablar con los demas"- desesperada negaba- nno –

No te entiendo habla bien- se paró – bueno es hora de irme… supongo que una enfermera te llevará adentro adios-

Ess- pee-r ra ki-kkio- llevó sus manos a las ruedas lentamente trató de empujar pero no podía guiar la fuerza a las ruedas-" no, no , yo no hice nada de eso… no"- comenzo a sollozar- "¡¡¡ yo no soy un estorbo!!! Yo no seduje a miroku e Inuyasha"

No sabia que hacer, no podía moverse hacia al hospital, trató de gritar pero no lo podia hacer, se arropó con la manta y lloró amargamente calló pronto en la desesperación, el frió comenzaba a traspasar su piel, por eso nadie iba a visitarla, por eso Inuyasha no la miraba a los ojos ya no podría confiar en nadie.

* * *

La mayor de las higurashi, salía del hospital envuelta en un abrigo, Inuyasha la jaló de un brazo.

Donde esta kagome-

En su habitación… esta dormida… no lo tomo a mal lo nuestro sino que lo aprueba, y mis padres estan muy desilucionado de su hija-

Estas enferma kikyo- corrió desesperado a ver si la joven estaba en la habitación grande fue su sorpresa al no encontrarla, ya estaba oscuro, hacia frio y estaba lloviendo-

Continuara…..

Hola a todos perdonen por la demora ees que comencé la universidad pero el proximo capitulo lo pondre el miercoles … muchas gracias por sus reviews nos vemos


	8. Ayudame

Antes que nada, estoy demasiado molesta con los del foro de cemzoo, una pami que ni siquiera tenia idea de que era administradora llego y cerro mi fic por que no le gusto mi forma de describir a kikyo!!! Quien se cree estoy muy muy enojada, uno lo hace por pasion, por entregarles historias para reflexionar y … no se que pensar si no le gustaba mi fic no lo leia y adios que molesta estoy u.u

Sorry tenia que escribirlo

Capitulo 8: Ayudame

Los enfermeros buscaban a kagome, la paciente había sido dejada en el patio por su kinesiologo, el le había indicado a la encargada que la vigilara en este caso una enfermera, estaban todos preocupados por la joven pues un simple resfrío podría llevarla a un estado mas grave sus defensas aun estaban demasiados bajas.

De repente una enfermera corría a todo lo que podía con la paciente en la silla de ruedas, la joven estaba empapada, se encontraba bien pero no miraba a nadie. Inuyasha corrió a su lado hasta que la metieron a la habitacion en ella la desvistieron y la metieron en una tina tibia, ya que la joven tiritaba de frio, luego la acostaron y la arroparon muy bien, finalmente se quedó dormida.

" _yo no soy un estorbo"_

* * *

Su medico, su kinesiologo ginta y tambien miroku estaban delante de ella, la muchacha podía controlar sus manos y sus brazos a la perfección solo que le faltaba un poco de fuerza, por ello al ejecutar algun movimiento sus miembros superiores tiritaban.

Hoy estaba empezando a comer sola, con un babero, sucia en todo su pecho pero al fin y al cabo comía sola, podia ser un poco mas independiente aun necesitaban que la ayudaran en todo, sus padres habían venido a decirle que acompañarian a kikyo a Boston, que ella misma se los había pedido, que los necesitaba y no sabrian cuando volverian. Tenian una actitud demasiado distante hacia ella, su madre igual se despidió de ella en un profundo abrazo, pero al separarse se sintió sola, abandonada, necesitaba aquel calor materno, necesitaba a su madre. Ahora nadie vendría a visitarla.

Bien hecho kagome chan- felicitó Ginta- ¿vez que poco a poco vamos avanzando?-aquella frase era reiteratiba, siempre se lo decia a sus pacientes y ellos sin ver frutos solo asentían o parecían querer golpearlo cada vez que citaba aquella frase, pero el realmente veia los cambios y los ezfuerzos que sus pacientes hacian para poder realizar sus ejercicios.

La muchacha no contestaba, se sentía confundida, nadie absolutamente nadie la fue desde el incidente, no tenia animos para nada, su humor no estaba bien y ¿quien lo estaria recibiendo todo ese tipo de informacion? Tu familia desilucionada de ti, tu mejor amiga dudando de ti y el chico al cual tu amas, definitivamente no te ama, una sombra se sernía sobre ella.

Kagome….- miroku solo calló, Sango estaba molesta con el por el hecho de que habian tomado fotos de el y kagome muy juntos, cosa que solo era posible por las terapias, eso había sido todo. Pero alguien le lavo la cabeza a su sanguito muy bien, cuando la joven castaña de dio cuenta de su error se sentía tan avergonzada que no podía ir a darle la cara a su amiga- Sango de verdad quiere venir pero esta llena de examenes…- eso era cierto su novia estaba estudiando muy duro.

La joven se saco el babero lentamente y se acostó dandole la espaldas a sus acompañantes, ellos solo se retiraron de la habitacion.

No quiere hablar de lo sucedido- dijo su medico – creo que fue su hermana, fue la unica que tuvo contacto con ella-

Me parece raro el hecho de que sus padres se hallan ido con kikyo al saber que kagome esta en este estado.- miroku hablo- hay que averiguar que sucedió con ella-

Por su bien mental – dijo ginta- ya no le pone tanto entusiasmo a su rehabilitacion… desde que la dejaron en el jardin no quiere hablar con nadie y la verdad es que sus padres vinieron a despedirse, ¿ que pudo haber pasado con ellos?

Fueron a la entrega de un premio de kikyo a Boston, se lo dieron por ganar tantos casos siendo apenas una egresada y el hecho de que no han venido es que kikyo sufrió un aborto… hace tres semanas – suspiró- el hijo era mio - la voz del ojidorado llamo la atencion de todos- por eso han pasado tanto tiempo con ella y yo tambien, me siento muy culpable destruí la vida de ambas y por eso vengo a disculparme y a despedirme definitivamente de kagome.-

El muchacho se veia demacrado, como si no hubiera dormido en mucho tiempo, se notaba a leguas que su estado de animo no estaba del todo bien

Pero que sucedió…- miroku lo encaró- tu eres una buena razon por la cual kagome quiere rehabilitarse, haz estado con ella desde el accidente, incluso te cambiaste de carrera por ella… ¿no estabas tan enamorado de ella?- se enfurecio tanto que lo tomo de la solapa de su chaqueta – ¡¡como pudiste!!

En la habitacion kagome solo lloraba de impotencia, había escuchado todo, estaba muy claro, todo lo que había dicho Kikyo era cierto, lo que su madre tambien le había dicho, todo había diso una mentira, Inuyasha amaba a kikyo tanto al punto de haber concebido un hijo con ella y lamentablemente lo había perdido, su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos, tanto que la desesperación la embargó, apenas movia sus brazos y sus piernas ya sensibles aun era imposible moverlas.

Se sentía una tonta ilusa la rabía le hizo hacer tonterias, era dependiente de todos, su mente le hizo una jugarreta podía ir al baño sola, detestaba los pañales, por lo que se los sacó ahora que podia sentir las ganas de ir al baño, aunque sus piernas no respondian, tenía una chata en su velador solo era cuestion de alcanzarla y listo.

Miroku e Inuyasha discutían afuera.

- ¡¡deja de escapar!! ¡¡ Todos estan dejando a kagome sola!!!, ¿ sabias que la quieren mandar a un centro para discapacitados? Sus padres vinieron hace una semana a informarnos para llevarla a este lugar hasta que regresen, por que una vez que kagome pueda usar sus brazos ya no podra quedarse en el hospital y no dijeron la fecha de regreso, como kikyo sufrio una perdida dudo que sea pronto… y ahora tu no la dejes sola y afronta la situacion

- ¡¡¡No puedo!!!, les he hecho demasiado daño a las dos, fui demasiado cruel con ambas… necesitan alguien que realmente las quiera… -

El muy tonto tenía razon, lo unico que conseguía con sus acciones era hacerles mas daño a las dos, pero la mala suerte era que las dos hermanas estaban enamoradas perdidamente de él, ella podía callarlo y aguantarse, pero el muy maldito llegó a ilusionarla, comenzó a ponerse nerviosa por los gritos de afuera, le dieron ganas de ir al baño, les demostraria a todos que podia autovalerse

De repente sintio los gritos

¡¡calmense !!

Una pelea, llegando al uso de las manos se había formado afuera.

Se recostó de lado, acercandose a la orilla de la cama lo mas que podía, no molestaría a nadie, asi no la llevarían a un centro para discapacitados, podría quedarse en su casa al cuidado de una enfermera, demostraria que aunque no pudiera utilizar sus piernas podía autovalerse. Estiró su brazo debil a la parte baja de su velador, tratando de tomar la chata, estaba a punto de alcanzarla pero no se dio cuenta de que todo el peso de su cuerpo se fue contra ella.

Mientras Inuyasha recibía los golpes por parte de Miroku, se sintió un estruendo proveniente de la habitación de kagome, al entrar la mesa de comida estaba en el suelo, la sabana estaba colgando hacia un lado de la cama, el velador de costado. Corrieron a ver a la muchacha quien estaba de costado en el suelo, debil no podía ni sentarse.

El golpe que se dio contra el frio suelo, la dejo un poco aturdida, el sonido de las cosas al caerse atrajó a todos, bajó su camisón para que no vieran que estaba sin ropa interior, se encontró con cuatro rostros totalmente sorprendidos y asustados, trataba de levantarse, pero no podía, cuando de repente sintió un liquido caliente escurrirse entre sus piernas, esto no podía ser mas humillante, las lagrimas de humillación salieron por sus ojos remarcando las anteriores, por que Dios la castigaba de esta manera, ¿Por qué le mandaba estas pruebas?

No quería ir a un centro de rehabilitación no quería que la abandonaran, no quería quedarse sola, no quería, no queria… ¡¡¡ NO QUERIA!!!.

Aun recostada de medio lado movió su cabeza de forma negativa.

" ¡¡¡que estupida, que debil eres!!! ¡¡Todo es tu culpa!!!"- golpeo el suelo con un puño.

Llevo una mano a su boca para acallar el sollozo, miró a su alrededor Miroku habia ido corriendo a buscar a una enfermera para que la ayudara a cambiarse, el medico y ginta acomodaban las cosas, agachaba la mirada llorando de impotencia, sus dolorosos sollozos hicieron que a los presentes se les hiciera un nudo en la garganta, lo que los pacientes con esta enfermedad sufrían no era para nada agradable, perder años de tu vida tratando de rehabilitarte para hacer las cosas basicas, el caso de kagome se había agrabado por aquel golpe en la cabeza .

Todo era su maldita culpa, por que le causaba tanto dolor a la mujer que amaba, a la mujer con quien soñaba todos los dias, kikyo había sido demasiado importante en su vida, a tal punto de que habían concebido un bebe, cuando solo fue a verla para poder terminar las cosas bien, pero al abandonarla lo había perdido, el no amaba a la mayor de las higurashi, el amaba a kagome lo tenía claro, ¿entonces por que había caido en las redes de kikyo denuevo? Ni el mismo lo sabia.

Lo si-en-to- sollozaba la muchacha- per-don… " no quiero ir a ese centro ¡¡¡no!!!

No te preocupes kagome chan- dijo en un suspiro ginta- no pasa nada – ya llevaban siete meses siente meses de actividades...

No pudo aguantar la rabía y lloro desesperadamente como nunca lo había hecho, golpeando el suelo con sus manos haciendose daño, no la habían recogido por que ella misma no quería, esto a Inuyasha no le importo se arrodillo a su lado, manchandose por la orina de la muchacha sin importarle nada, tomo la mano de la chica, la que golpeaba el suelo.

Basta- le dijo con voz suave, la muchacha lo miraba con rabia- por favor no te hagas mas daño.

La revisare- dijo el medico-

Suel –ta-me- le grito a inuyasha- no – se- hacer- quen- se sentía sucia, impotente renegaba con todos- yo no qquie-ro que me – abaddonen

Yo no lo haré- Inuyasha la atrajo hacia si – perdoname por lo que te hice, por lo que les hice a ambas, no quiero que te rindas. – le susurró en el oido- yo si te amo.- ella negó con su cabeza- es verdad la abrazó mas fuerte.

Ttu a-mas a kikyo- sollozó- es… me-jor- qque se- a a-sí … yo- no- pue-do dar-te na-da-

No digas eso…

A-di-os – separandose de el.

Ella no quería que Inuyasha estuviera con ella por obligación, sabia que Inuyasha era un impulsivo y que ella solo era el juguete nuevo, era mejor que regresara con kikyo, asi todo sería normal.

* * *

-Bueno kagome es hora de despedirse – era la despedida en el hospital de traumatología, había pasado dos meses desde la caida, no tenia mucha fuerza aun en sus brazos pero ya podía tomar una taza de café sin quemarse, escribia de una forma debil y con trazos tiritones pero al menos lo hacía, podía autovalerse, trasladarse con ayuda, había vuelto a los pañales, pero se los podía cambiar sola.- te veremos tres veces a la semana – la abrazó ginta.

Y empujada por una enfermera la llevaron a la camioneta del centro de discapacitados, no decia nada solo iba enojada, ella se imaginó que la llevarían a su casa y ahora la llevaban a una especie de hogar.

La instalaron en un bonito cuarto de dos camas al parecer tendría una compañera de habitación, que nunca llegó.

* * *

Al mes de que la joven saliera del hospital, solo se sabía que estaba en un centro para discapacitados, la habían trasladado allí por ordenes de sus padres.

Tres meses sin verla era una tortura, ya no aguantaba mas, había hablado con los padres de kagome, obviamente no querían verlo, pero el les juró que cuidaria de la muchacha, ademas antes de que kikyo se fuera el había hablado con ella y ambos quedaron en que serían buenos amigos, al parecer el rencor de kikyo se había esfumado al perder a su bebe, ella se erradicaria en japon, ademas estaba con tratamiento psicologico. Aun podía recordar el dia en hablo con ella, estaba palida, había llorado demasiado, sus padres estaban a su lado, con ganas de matarlo, pero la joven lo había dejado ir.

Cuando kagome lo sacó de su vida el lo respetó sabiendo que si ella lo deseaba, era lo mejor. Pero era demasiado tiempo.

No puedo dejar a kagome sola… lo siento no puedo- cortó la llamada telefonica con su familia, miró a miroku quien estaba detrás de el- tengo que ir a buscarla lo siento.

Espera Inuyasha, hombre, no seas tan impulsivo – corriendo detrás de el- al menos dejame ir a buscar a sango.

En el centro… hacía actividades manuales, su kinesiologo le recomendo hacer para fortalecer sus dedos, todas las tardes se reunía con los demas, para ejercitarse, al principio se sintió como una chica caprichosa y malcriada por que la mayoria de las personas que estaban alli era gente que tenia discapacidades mentales, agradecio a Dios por tener su mente sana, de no haber perdido sus recuerdos y su vida.

Tres veces por semana la camioneta del centro la llevaba al hospital para su rehabilitacion, aun no podia empujar cosas pesadas como su silla de ruedas, pero podia hacer acciones basicas que meses antes no podía hacer, escribir para ella ahora era una tortura, sonrió recordando todo lo que había costado poder sostener la pelota de tennis.

Cui-da-do – le dijo a su compañera de puesto, la muchacha se había manchado la cara con pegamento, llevó una sus debiles manos para limpiarla, la muchacha con sindrome de Down le sonrió y el corazón de kagome se sintió en paz, ahora tenía ganas de pararse de esa silla.

Shiori, cuidado con el pegamento- rió la enfermera- gracias kagome, a proposito tengo que llevarte a la sala de visitas.

Kagome tomó la trenza que descansaba en uno de sus hombros, la adornaba con el broche de mariposa que su hermana le había regalado, sus padres no habían llamado al centro ni una sola vez, no le importaba le parecía incluso justo, nadie se preocupó se kikyo los dos años que ella estuvo inconciente, ahora que su hermana estaba en un estado mas critico, era justo que sus padres estuvieran con ella, la perdida de un hijo era algo terrible.

No habia visto a Sango desde hace mucho tiempo, ahora no tenía a nadie, miró por el patio, una pareja estaba bajo un arbol, el chico con Sindrome de Down le entregó una rosa a una chica en las mismas condiones, se veian felices,vivian en su propio mundo allí eran felices, en cambio ella solo hacia manualidades por las tardes, y luego miraba television en su habitación, y nadie le hablaba, las demas chicas no tenian esperanza de salir de aquel centro, la mayoria de la gente que estaba allí, era por que su familia estaba ocupada trabajando y no podian cuidarlos bien en la casa.

Pensó que su familia realmente lo había hecho por ello, solo trabajaban, pero su corazon se oprimia y pensaba cosas negativas, cosas que le habia dicho kikyo. ¿Por que la gente era tan impulsiva?.

Metida en sus pensamientos, no se habia dado cuenta de que habia llegado a la sala de visitas nunca habia entrado a ese lugar desde que la internaron y al ver a las tres figuras al frente suyo, sus ojos no contuvieron las lagrimas pero no dijo nada.

Kagome chan- Sango corrió hacia su amiga se arrodilló a su altura y la abrazó fuertemente tratando de no hacerle daño- perdoname kagome chan- sollozo de manera desconsolada, había sido una grandisima idiota una estupida, dudaba de su amiga de su mejor amiga, pero aquellas fotos parecian tan reales y no confiaba completamente en Miroku aun, lo peor de la situacion es que estaba embarazada de tres meses y cuando se lo fijo al joven pensó que el le recriminaria su irresponsabilidad, pero al contrario, salto de felicidad y lo unico que queria era permanecer a su lado incluso se lo dijo a los papas de la castaña y se casarían en menos de un mes.

La muchacha le puso una mano en su cabeza sellando su amistad.

Lo siento tuve que traerlos – sonrio miroku desde la distancia- estaban desesperados.

Amiga vinimos a buscarte… Inuyasha cuidara de ti – dijo Sango separandose de ella, la joven la miro con cara de consternacion-

" no quiero, yo ya me desligue de el, el se tiene que ir de mi vida, sino .. sino" – nego con la cabeza- nno yo- mm-me qque-do a-qui.-

¿Pueden dejarme solo con ella por favor?- sus acompañantes le hicieron caso-

Al cerrar la puerta, guardo toda la compostura que le quedaba, se abalanzó sobre la muchacha estrechandola, aspirando su aroma, sintiendo sus cabellos contra su mejilla.

No puedo apartarme de ti mucho tiempo, ciertamente no puedo.- la estrecho mucho más- tres meses, fueron tres meses sin verte, es demasiado tiempo, no me apartes de tu vida.

Lo mmi-ssmo di-j-iste la- o-tra vez – lo empujo- me – di-jisste qque me- ammabbas y – no puedo continuar, aun le costaba pronunciar palabras, no le creería de nuevo, no pondría sus esperanzas de nuevo, ella le rogaba a los cielos que por favor el le pudiera amar desde los trece, ahora sentía que era lastima-

Cometi un error no lo niego, soy desgraciado, pero dejame cuidarte-

Ki-kkyo-

Hable con ella- se arrodillo para estar a su altura- aclaramos todo, ella comenzará una nueva vida en Boston, tus padres la acompañaron, esta con tratamiento psicologico, no llores-

Y-yo – llevó una de sus manos a su boca para acallar el sollozo- ssoy – la- culpa-ble-

No, la razon por la cual terminamos kikyo y yo fue por el hecho de que ella queria irse al extranjero… yo ya te lo dije antes.- acarició una de sus manos- yo quiero cuidarte, kagome eres lo mas importante que poseo, descubri que quería ayudar a la gente a pararse de sus sillas, a comer a respirar solo por ti, cuando me dijiste adios no sabia que hacer o que pensar, ahora yo quiero ayudarte… yo puedo ayudarte en tus terapias, iremos a vivir a la casa del clan sohuma, mientras yo estoy en la Universidad mi nana kaede te cuidará junto con mi primo Kouga junto con Ayame.

Yyo- realmente queria estar asi para siempre, pero no era correcto- nno- pp- uedo – ademas no podía darle nada a el-

Seguiremos como antes, yo no quiero que te sientas presionada por mis sentimientos, yo te hice daño y entiendo que ya no sientas nada por mi.

No es pp-por eso- suspiro- me- ssiennto u-nna mmala pp-persona-

Entiendo, piensas que lo nuestro se acabó por ti y que tu eres la hermana que me gano como un trofeo- le sonrió- no es por eso, te lo aclare lo nuestro fue algo que simplemente no iba a dar para mas… yo a la que amo es a ti. Y si me pegue un desliz con kikyo y… ya conoces la historia… pero sigamos con la promesa de antes solo seremos amigos, pero no quiero que estes aquí sola.

Ella lo abrazó, fuertemente y por primera vez desde que ocurrió su accidente fue ella que lo atrajo.

A- ayu –yudame- se refugió en su pecho como si fuera su unica salvación y lo era- q-quier-ro pa-rarme de aq-qui…

" ella supo apreciar tener su intelecto, aunque nunca fue buena para los estudios, ella aprendió a quererse a si misma, como era ahora, pero deseaba volver a correr… a ser independiente, a no ser orgullosa, a entregarse a las manos que querían ayudarla"

continuara

Hola gente =D aquí su servidora Kira asakura, entregando un nuevo capitulo, AGRADECIENDO SUS OPINIONES ME DAN MUCHA FUERZA PARA ESCRIBIR Y MEJORAR .con muchos sentimientos encontrados, el final de Inuyasha me dejo mal D: feliz por un lado y triste por el otro y yo pienso que a la mayoria igual 8 AÑOS!!! 8 esperando el beso y cuando lo vi estaba tan concentrada que me sorprendió tanto que quise pararme y mi silla estaba suelta y me cai de costado me puse a gritar a llorar a reir , lo bueno es que nuestro hanyou fue feliz al lado de su sacerdotiza, pero pero u.u quiero ver a Inuyasha otra vez T_T jesus quiero a Inuyasha T_T

Segundo una noticia que me deja con la boca abiertaaaa VIENE HYDE A CHILEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE VIENE VAMPS A CHILEEEEEE PERO SI VIENE HYDE NO PIERDO MIS ESPERANZAS A QUE VENGA LARC EN CIEL ¡!!!!!!!

SE ME MOVIO LA TIERRA xDDD

Tercer, Alan dazhowma le escribió una cancion a kagome higurashi es muy linda hice una discusion y pero aquí les dejo el link .com/watch?v=Yb8XIdhkRfU

E hice un amv de inuyasha x kagome mezclando las dos temporadas ojalas le puedan hechar un vistazo .com/watch?v=Kp1fsc_BOMQ

Bye bye


	9. lagrimas

Hoy quiero dedicar este capitulo a un chico que me sensibilizo mucho en mi estadia en el liceo, nunca lo conoci solo hable con el una vez, no creo que nadie se entere de lo que escribire, fue mas o menos asi

Estabamos todos los cuartos medios ( ultimo año en el liceo) en una tradicion para acoger a los nuevos, les rallabamos la cara con plumón, estabamos todos en busca de victimas y de repente veo en el pasillo a un niño sentado en una motito como un scooter, mirando a los niños correr, yo había escuchado que el tenia una enfermedad degenerativa, que perdia el control de sus musculos y de hecho en el liceo se hizo conocido por ello por que siempre andaba con un escolta y a mi amiga garcy le gustaba xD, yo le dije a mi otra amiga vivi. " acerquemonos" y la vivi no estaba muy segura pero me dio penita y le pregunte " quieres ser mechoneado lo se" y el con una cara sonriente me dijo " sii" sus ojos verde o muy café claro no me aceurdo muy bien su cabello rubiecito todo se quedo grabadito enmi memoria, este niño era de lo mas tiernucho. Me senti en paz el haberle cumplido su deseo

Hoy 8 de abril supe su fallecimiento, hay personas que te marcan y mucho, hable solo una vez con el, siempre lo veia con su escolta y ahora me acuerdo… y todos mis compañeros les bajo la pena al recordarlo, quizas ese niño nunca hablo con nosotros, pero su escensia tan pura no era de este mundo, yo solo me acuerdo haber visto sus ojitos, y quedo grabado en mi memoria.

Fue muy triste enterarme T_T todos mi compañeros y el liceo quedo muy triste T_T personas como el dan ganas de salir adelante, bueno aquí les va el capitulo.

**Capitulo 9 :lagrimas**

Ayu-dda-mme – su voz titubeaba- ppor ffa-v-vor…- se aferro mas a el- qqui- e-ro a mmis ppa-dres, qqui-ee-r-ro m mi vvi-dda de a-antes- era la primera vez que quería que todo fuera como antes con tantas fuerzas, incluso que Inuyasha regresara con Kikyo, ella era una mala persona, era una mala persona, queria incluso practicar el karate, quería nadar y quería volver a ser la marimacha de antes, queria a su familia regañandola de nuevo, ansiaba su vida de antes, ¿ era un pecado desilucionarse de Dios cuando te mandaba este tipo de pruebas?, tenía que ser fuerte lo sabía, pero ya no podia mas, ya no tenía fuerzas, ni siquiera para contener el sollozo histerico que ahora se hacia presente.

Inuyasha se asustó, la muchacha lloraba de manera descontrolada, sus gritos hicieron que los que se encontraban afuera de la sala entraran, encontrandose con la joven aferrada al pecho de Inuyasha, sollozando, como si el sufrimiento que por años, por su condicion actual decidiera salir y mostrarse ahora.

Qui-ee-ro sser l-la dde a-an-ttes – hipó- qqui-e-r-ro hab-blar nor-m-mal – era una niña pequeña en ese momento, sufriendo , no podía controlarse, siempre había sollozado en silencio, siempre había aparentado ser una chica fuerte, ¿ y ahora que le quedaba? Nada, solo depender de los demas como un bebé indefenso, el que se apiadara de ella la cuidaria, era una carga por ello había terminado en un lugar como este, donde las personas en su condición solo eran un estorbo, la gente era tan cruel, ni sus padres tenian piedad, pero era razonable, su hermana había perdido un hijo, un hijo de Inuyasha, su sobrino, todo por su culpa, nego con la cabeza, estaba confundida… trato de alejarlo, pero el la sostuvo mas fuerte.

Calma, te estas recuperando de a poco kagome- dijo una de las enfermeras- eso es lo que tus padres querían que aprendieras trayendote aquí, ademas de que tu hermana los necesita ahora, tu haz visto la realidad de este lugar, estos niños solo viven en su mundo, nunca se recuperaran como tu.

S-si yo n-no tu-tuv-vier-ra esstta en-fferm-medad, es-ta-esta-ria en ha-haití- se cansaba al hablar pero necesitaba sacarlo de su mente- Inu-inu-yyasha- sse- hu-bbiera ca-cass-sa-ddo con –ccon – k-ki-kkyo, su- be-bbe- agacho la mirada mordiendo sus labios acallando los sollozos-

Como quieres que te lo explique- ya enfadado, la paciensia no era una de sus virtudes- yo y kikyo no teniamos futuros, nuestro amor estaba condenado, ella se revelaria contra el clan para vivir una vida en el extranjero, al principio si yo quería, pero despues vi que no podía dejar a mi familia, kagome yo te amo… yo… estos dos años no han sido buenos para mi, saber que podría perderte kagome…

Los presentes decidieron que lo mejor era salir para darle el espacio al joven para que se explayara.

¿Cuántas veces tendría que repetirselo? Ya sabia que hacer, tenía deseos de besarla hasta que entendira que el no le dejaria en paz hasta que se recuperara, cuando lo hiciera podría hacer lo que quisiera con su vida.

No se cuantas veces tengo que repetirtelo… te amo- besó una de sus mejillas- y no te dejaré hasta que te pares de esa silla- susurró en su oido- hagamos un trato, no tomes en cuenta mis sentimientos, toma en cuenta una promesa.

Sintió como la respiración de la joven se detuvo.

Quedate en la casa Sohuma hasta que te recuperes, luego una vez que ya estes bien puedes hacer lo que quieras con tu vida…- suspiró- esto a cambio de todo lo que les he hecho sufrir… o solo hazlo por que te lo ruego, no te molestaré, todos queremos estar a tu lado, ayudarte…

Nunca le había rogado a una mujer, solo a kagome, el Inuyasha de siempre solo hubiera dejado botada, siempre fue así con las novias que tuvo en su adolesencia, hasta que kikyo llegó a su vida, kagome era testigo de cómo el muchacho jugaba con aquellas niñas dejandolas destrozadas, el sabía que el clan nunca aceptaria a una novia que no siguiera las costumbres por ello solo las dejaba, con kikyo había sido distinto, planeaban escaparse dejar el clan, pero de un momento a otro miraba a su familia, al clan Sohuma, recordando los buenos momentos, su madre, su padre, su hermano, todo lo que tenía y kikyo era demasiado ambiciosa.

A kagome siempre la protegió, la veia como un hermano menor, eso era lo mas terrible que ella lucía como un chico, actuaba como uno, nunca la vió usar un vestido o ponerse maquillaje, nunca la vio peinada de distinta forma, siempre con una cola de caballo o con el cabello totalmente desordenado en los entrenamientos, nunca había notado su figura, siempre se escondía, nunca uso una blusa, siempre ropa deportiva, la unica vez que pudo haber visto su cuerpo fue aquella vez que nado en la piscina en la copeticion, pero ni se había fijado en su figura, luego en la piscina de rehabilitacion, pero su cuerpo apenas tenía vida sus piernas casi raquiticas se podía apreciar los huesos de las rodillas y aquel traje de baño completo le quedaba algo suelto, su cara, su cara palida y delgada.

Ahora a la mujer que miraba de frente, aun palida, pero al menos ya no estaba casi cadaverica, ni mucho menos tan delgada estaba perfecta, perfecta para el.

Ess- t-ta b-bi-en- apretó sus puños, sabia que no hacia lo correcto, pero si no lo hacía Inuyasha no la dejaría en paz, ademas quería estar con el, aunque fuera algo ilusorio, aunque nunca por respeto a su hermana estaría con el, ya no podía hacerlo.

* * *

Al llegar a las afueras de la gran casa perteneciente a los Sohuma, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, era enorme, un estanque con peces de colores era centro de aquel patio, arboles de cerezo decoraban la estancia aunque ahora no había ningun petalo, la casa era de un estilo tradicional.

¿Te gusto?- sango a su lado miraba asombrada- que envidia…

Los chicos llevaban las maletas a la habitacion de la muchacha, el calor de finales de verano ya no era tan intenso y las tardes estaban muy frescas, en sus piernas una manta descansaba dandole calor, pero eso no era suficiente.

Kagome ire a ver si ya terminaron de acomodar tus cosas, para que te llevemos dentro de la casa- ella asintió cerrando los ojos, este sería su hogar ahora, despues de estar en el hospital dos años y medio, ella preferia su casa, sus recuerdos, su habitacion, pero era imposible, no ahora, en este minuto era dependiente de todos, aunque no lo quisiera necesitaba aferrarse de las manos que le ayudaban.

De repente sintió que algo se movia detrás de ella, algo rapido paso por detrás como asechandola, un sentimiento de miedo ser formo en su pecho, su respiración se hizo rapida, llevó sus debiles manos a las ruedas tratando de moverse en vano, comenzó a jadear cuando la presencia estaba cerca de ella entonces gritó desesperadamente.

Creo que si quiere escribir, el escritorio sera muy estrecho para su silla de ruedas- opino miroku-

Oigan- entro de repente sango- kagome se esta muriendo de frio afuera ¿falta mucho?... ojala le guste nuestra bienvenida.

Ojala se sienta comoda aquí… " es lo que mas deseo "-

Un grito lleno de miedo llegó a sus oidos, se miraron con pánico. Al llegar encontraron a kagome muerta de la risa, con el perro de la casa, mas bien perra de la casa con todos sus cachorritos a su alrededor. La imagen de la joven siendo rodeada por los cachorritos que la miraban atenta con su madre delante de ella lamiendole la cara, era un cuadro realmente tierno.

La muchacha se reia de felicidad, eso los tranquilizó a todos.

Dios mio esta animaleja….- de pronto se sintió un grito de una anciana- alejate de ella chuuu- Se dirigio a inuyasha y le dio un golpe en la cabeza con la mano- y tu jovencito como permites que ese animal le este lamiendo la cara a esa pobre muchacha no tienes delicadeza-

Tranquila , Taiga no es mas que una pastor alemán tranquila no le hará nada- dijo tranquilamente Inuyasha-

Ja!, eso es lo que dices ahora, pero después que veas lo que hizo con tu poleron favorito, no dirás lo mismo- Corrió hacia el interior de la casa y un grito de furia junto con un Inuyasha llegando hasta la mascota- ¡¡¡¡mira lo que le haz hecho al poleron que me regalo sesshomaru!!! FUERAA

Todos rieron al ver que Taiga le hizo una señal de desprecio al joven y se fue con todos sus cachorritos.

Lo siento mi niña por este recibimiento tan asqueroso- se acercó kaede – es un gusto conocerte pequeña - le acarició la cabeza- asi que tu eras la pequeña que dejaba a Inuyasha todo golpeado- le susurró en el oído- me alegro.

Kagome sonrió, la anciana realmente era una persona dulce, nunca la conoció en persona hasta este momento, pero Inuyasha hablaba de ella con mucho cariño. Era una persona bajita, un poquito regordeta, su cara emanaba mucha paz, era una mujer sencilla, kagome podía percibirlo.

Bueno entremos, la pobrecita esta helada.-la anciana entró rápidamente-

Bien, allí vamos – Inuyasha la cargó en brazos, nunca lo había hecho- ¿estas comoda? – la muchacha se agarraba de él con miedo- entremos.

Miroku llevó la silla de ruedas hasta el interior de la casa, en la entrada de la sala, la muchacha fue dejada en la silla nuevamente, fue empujada por el joven, conoció todo lo perteneciente a la fachada de la antigua casa, en la sala, muebles antiguos carísimos, hacían acogedora la estancia una chimenea adornaba la escena para calentarla después de tanto frio, habían corrido los muebles de manera de que ella pudiera moverse libremente por la casa con su silla de ruedas.

Vamos creo que kagome esta un poco cansada, llevémosla a su habitación- por un enorme pasilló la dirigieron hasta la ultima puerta de este, al abrir la puerta, una enorme habitación se mostraba ante sus ojos, la enorme cama acolchada se le hacía tentadora, alguno de sus enseres personales se encontraba en los muebles. Al levantar la mirada un letrero que decía " bienvenida a tu nueva casa kagome chan" con las manos y los pies de sus amigos estampados en pintura , coronaba toda la habitación

Tome la libertad de tomar algunas cosas de tu habitación como este muñeco- era un conejo de peluche con un traje de karate, lo recordaba muy bien. – estas bien kagome.

Una sonrisa melancólica surcó su rostro, todo esto era tan… no sabía como explicarlo, pero se sentía tan bien, lo único que lamentaba era que no podía agradecercelos, especialmente no podía agradecerle a Inuyasha, no podía corresponderle, no podía hacerlo, no podía, aunque quisiera, sabía que su estadía en esta casa no era nada bueno, sabía que estaba mal, pero todos estaban preocupados por ella, no podía darles mas angustías.

Gra- gra-cias- apretando contra su pecho aquel conejito que ya tenia hace mas de seis años, cuando en una ocasión Inuyasha, le había ayudado en una practica, casi se había caído de cara si no hubiera sido por que el la sostuvo- " tonta ilusa" de – vver-ddad- mu-mmu-chas –gra-ci-as- su voz se quebraba.

Inuyasha al ver la reacción de la joven decidió intervenir, todos estaban detrás de la silla de ruedas, él se puso de frente a kagome quien lloraba en silencio.

Quieres descansar- comprendiendo enseguida a la muchacha, no era fácil, todo lo que estaba pasando, aunque las razones eran justificables, ser abandonada a tu suerte prácticamente significaba un dolor enorme para ella.- ¿quieres que te recueste en la cama? .

La muchacha negó y solo señaló la ventana, a su lado había un escritorio. Al dejarla allí, salieron de la habitación.

Cualquier cosa tocas el botón de tu escritorio… descansa- el joven dueño de casa suspiró, apoyándose en la puerta de la habitación de la muchacha- adelántense a la cocina yo ire en un segundo.

Sango, con la mirada totalmente triste se dirigió a la habitación, Miroku la siguió detrás, un sentimiento amargó embargó a todos los que entraron en aquella habitación, la reacción de la muchacha no era la esperada.

Sango se esmeró en plasmar los pies y las manos de sus amigos, no estaba molesta si no desilucionada, pero lo entendía, no era fácil ser abandonada por tu familia, sea cual sea la reacción.

Miroku ya sabía que aquella manifestación de sentimientos eran normales, no era fácil.

Mientras el joven que estaba resguardando en la puerta suspiraba, rogaba al cielo que por favor kagome volviera a ser la mujer de antes, que su vida no fueran más sufrimientos, que ya era bastante sintió los suspiros de la muchacha.

Al escuchar el cierre de la puerta, miró por la ventana como si algo la hipnotizara, algo había en aquel jardín que la atrapaba como un iman, comenzó a mirar el paisaje y a pensar en lo mala que había sido recién, en lo cruel que había sido consigo misma, en lo mal que sus amigos se debieron haber sentido por su reacción.

Sabía que había gente apoyándola en todo, sabia que sus padres regresarían por ella, que kikyo los necesitaba ahora, que su hermana mayor estaba sufriendo incluso mas que ella, además ella era la culpable en parte de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, de haber creido que era indestructible, de no haberle hecho caso a su corazón ni aunque fuera un poquito, de que su cuerpo le dijo " basta" y ella no supo escucharlo, pero ¿de que manera saberlo ? Ella no era una experta, en ese entonces solo tenía diecinueve años y lo único que quería era escapar, para no ver como al chico que amaba se le iba de las manos con su hermana, en un lazo indestructible.

Suspiró con más fuerza, no lloraría trataría de no hacerlo, pero en estos momentos su cuerpo se lo rogaba, le rogaba que liberara sus males de alguna forma, la habitación era preciosa, pero ella quería la suya, quería su espacio, su libertad… quería su libertad, su libertad de llorar en secreto, su libertad de escapar, aferró con todas sus fuerzas el conejo a su pecho, recordando como años atrás se había esmerado en hacerlo para recompensar a Inuyasha por su ayuda, pero ella no era una chica como todas, se burlaría de ella, lo sabía tenía dieciséis cuando lo hizo y las cosas no estaban como para reconciliaciones había dejado el equipo y el joven la odiaba.

Nada era justo, nada, sentía rabia, agradecía mucho, pero… pero realmente quería a su familia, quería a su mamá, a su papá a kikyo… se sentía tan pequeña, tan pequeña. Sus sollozos fueron inevitables, al pensar en que estaba sola en una casa desconocida, se sentía angustiada, no quería estar allí, estaba siendo mal agradecida… Inuyasha se había cambiado de su departamento para poder darle un espacio en su casa a ella, pero, pero ¿estaba mal querer ver a tus padres? Se sentía insegura, aun, aun se sentía como una niña.

Ma...- maa- sollozó muy fuerte- ma…ma- aferró aquel conejo con tanta fuerza. Se agacho en su silla llorando como una niña de cuatro años- pa-pa- extrañaba la manera en que la hacía reír, hace mucho tiempo había olvidado aquella cachetada que su progenitor le había dado por haber dejado el equipo, quería que la abrazara, no le importaba si se burlaban de ella, quería ver a kikyo a su hermanita, lo único que quería era su casa y su familia.

Todos hacían esfuerzos por ella y solo lloraba, no quería sentirse así, pero Inuyasha… el mas que nadie estaba haciendo esfuerzos por ella, quería estar con el, quería corresponderle, lo hacía en verdad, de verdad que lo hacía, pero ella no le podría dar nada nunca. No le podría dar cariño, su conciencia no se lo permitía, no le podía dar nada como mujer, su cuerpo no se lo permitía no sabía hasta cuando estaría en aquellas condiciones… podría ser una espera muy larga y el merecía algo mejor.

No aguantó e irrumpió en la habitación preocupado por sus sollozos. Ella lo miró, su cara de niña perdida y desvalida hicieron que hasta la ultima fibra de su corazón reaccionara ante ello.

La cargó entre sus brazos, sentándose en la cama y sosteniéndola en sus piernas. Meciéndole para que se calmara, " mamá" "papá" "kikyo" era lo único que llegaban a sus oídos… hasta que un "perdóname Inuyasha" se escuchó… la muchacha se escondió en su cuello mojándolo con sus lagrimas.

Esta bien… se que los extrañas…

Nnun-ca ppo-ddre ddar-tte nna-dda cco-mmo mmu-jjer- entonces suspiro nuevamente-

Tranquila duerme… solo quiero tu compañía, ya te dije que no quiero que te sientas presionada, solo … quiero estar a tu lado.

La muchacha asintió suspirando por un periodo de tiempo, hasta que su rostro calló hacia atras durmiendo plácidamente, su corazón se había descargado de toda la pena que sentía y ahora dormía tranquila. Corrio las frazadas hasta atrás y dejo a la muchacha en su cama, dejo el botón inalámbrico a su lado, si ella lo tocaba el llegaría o cualquiera que estuviera en la casa para ayudarla.

* * *

Aquella noche llegaron Kouga y Ayame, el primero era primo del ojidorado y la segunda su esposa, ambos estuvieron en el equipo de karate, también trataron pesímo a la muchacha.

Realmente cuando escuche la noticia no lo podía creer- dijo la castaña- yo lamente haberla tratado como lo hice…

Yo… yo le pegue contra la pared… - dijo lamentándose- y tenía razón ninguno hizo las cosas por si mismo, siempre nos resguardábamos en ella.

Creo que deberíamos pedirle una gran disculpa- Ayame estaba embarazada de seis meses, se había casado con Kouga hace un año, Inuyasha en su fiesta no estaba animado, a pesar de estar con la mayor de las Higurashi, cosa que para el clan era algo excepcional, kikyo era la elegida para que Inuyasha se casará, pero la joven tendría que permanecer en la casa tradicional, si o si.

Sango y Miroku se habían ido hace mas de una hora y la casa estaba sumida en el silencio, de pronto un sonido se escucho en toda la casa, era el botón de kagome. El joven ojidorado, corrió con todas sus fuerzas a la habitación de la joven… al entrar, la muchacha estaba sentada, con una enorme sonrisa.

Ha-hass-tta –qu-que lle-gg-gas ss-so-ppen-co- su sonrisa se hizo mas profunda- tte-nn-go ha-mm-bb-re – el muchacho le sonrió ampliamente, sintió como la muchacha en esas palabras volvía a ser la de hace dos años.

Ja!! Ya veras salvajita comerás el mejor ramen- la levantó girándola lentamente.

Kouga y Ayame observaron desde la puerta, la solución a su enfermedad era Inuyasha.

" _solo liberar tus emociones puede ser el alivio para cualquier enfermedad, una sola lagrima liberada puede aliviar la obscuridad de tu corazón"_

**Ojala les halla gustado este capitulo muchas gracias por sus comentarios, ahora estoy con las pruebas de mi universidad y me di un tiempo para poder escribir ya que no podre hacerlo hasta el viernes.**

**Muchas gracias por sus palabras realmente me motivan a seguir escribiendo cuando realmente me he sentido muy desmotivada a no seguir ….**

**Se despide Kira.**


	10. Lo mejor para Ti

Capitulo 10 : lo mejor para ti

Vamos kagome chan empuja- ginta veia grandes avances en su pacientes, ya tenía la fuerza suficiente, como para hacer avanzar su silla de ruedas, podía autovalerse sin problemas- muy bien…

La muchacha sonreia, se notaba que estaba feliz, que su mundo estaba cambiando, su estadia en la casa Sohuma era un plus para ella, ahora se animaba incluso a insultar a Inuyasha… sus padres incluso la habían llamado hace tres semanas, una vez, pero al menos la habían llamado.

Ven aquí kagome chan- entre él y miroku la ayudaron a acostarse en la camilla- bien empuja- al momento en que el kinesiologo ponía una mano en la planta del pie, flectando la pierna, para que la joven la empujara.

Concentró toda su fuerza, respiró profundo para poder transmitir toda su energía, movió su pie, desde hace algunas semanas ya podía hacerlo, estaba recuperando su cuerpo, ya no quedaba casi nada, ya se iba a cumplir un año desde que estaba con rehabilitación, la nieve empezaba a hacer su aparición junto con la navidad, lo único que pedía para navidad era poder ver a sus padres, según le habían contado, estaban muy bien en Boston y kikyo se estaba recuperando poco a poco, al igual que ella.

Exelente, ¡¡¡ que sorpresa!!!, moviste mi brazo normalmente, ¡¡tienes fuerza en tus piernas!!- grito ginta-

Kagome miró a ambos kinesiologos sin entender.

Quiere decir que la proxima sesión iras a las barras- señalando, a un joven quien estaba en dicho instrumento, estaba aprendiendo a caminar afirmado de los dos tubos.

¿en-enn-ce-ri-rio?- una lagrima de felicidad escapó de sus ojos, un año un desde que comenzó a rehabilitarse y ya… ya iria a las barras, un suspiro lleno de satisfacción escapó de sus labios.

Asi que señorita, en la proxima sesión te explotaremos mas de lo que ya hemos hecho, ahora se viene una buena batalla- ginta estaba feliz, cuando conocío a su paciente esta tenía un babero, ya que no podía tragar bien, no podía hacer nada, algunos pacientes que padecían el guillian barré se demoraban menos en recuperarse, algunos mas pero el caso de kagome era realmente especial.

" al menos recuperare mi cuerpo"- recordó lo que sucedió hace algunos dias-

_Se encontraba en la consulta de la fonoaudiologa, de su medico el doctor nakagawa aquel que siempre la habia acompañado desde el inicio de la enfermedad, desde el día de su accidente. _

_Bueno kagome chan- dijo la doctora- viendo tus avanzes en tu habla, mi trabajo llega hasta aquí… haz avanzado mucho realmente…- miro directamente a los ojos de su joven paciente, la desilución era evidente, por que al instante de terminar aquella frase sus ojos enrojecieron._

_¿ha-bbla-re-re, a-sssi- to-todda-mmi-vi-dda?- sus esfuerzos ¿ habian sido en vano?, entonces nunca volveria a ser la de antes- yyo- ppe-nn-sse- que…- nunca haría una vida normal, la gente la miraria raro…, una mano calida calmo el temblor de sus manos Inuyasha siempre estaba a su lado, siempre._

_Seré directa, si no hubieras tenido aquel golpe en tu cabeza , no tendrias este problema, pero la inflamacion de tu cerebro fue tal que deberias estar agradecida de estar viva…- le sonrió transmitiendole esperanza- nuestro objetivo era el hecho de que te pudieras comunicar y lo logramos, piensa en el momento en el que despertaste._

_Ssi..- le sonrió a todos-pper- ddon._

_Al salir del hospital su animo decayo claramente, su silla era empujada por Inuyasha, se detuvieron en el jardin del hospital._

_Wow salvajita… jamas te había visto llorar tanto, creo que una cañeria se rompió en ti- secando una de sus lagrimas- con la mirada agachada, su cabello atado en un medio moño y sus ondas callendo en su pecho, le hacian pensar en ella.- no llores…_

_Ess- qque- es-escu-cucha-mme, se-sera- assi- tto-dda- mmi-vvi-dda…_

_Yo te entiendo perfectamente, ¿ y que importa como hablas?... lo que importa es que no cambies como persona… tu luz se ha demorado en volver a aparecer… no seas tu la que la apagues… - le sonrio, comenzó a empujar la silla de ruedas- solo por eso te llevare a la heladeria y te comeras el helado mas grande que jamas hallas saboreado… casi tres años de no haber probado una gota de helado merece la pena y yo tambien comere hasta que me harte._

_Esa noche Inuyasha termino con un dolor de estomago gigante._

¿Por qué tan contenta?- y allí estaba en frente de ella, sonriendole como de costumbre-

La proxima sesión ira a las barras- un feliz miroku lo saludaba-

¿de verdad?- no lo creia, ese año no había sido facil para nadie especialmente para kagome, la muchacha solo había llorado cada día. ¿y quien no?- exelente… pronto estara detrás demas persiguiendome para golpearme.

Ess-se es mmi- unni-cco mmo-ttivvo en la vi-dda- la vida comenzaba a sonreirle despues de tanta tormenta, pronto podría recuperar su independencia, escaparia de la jaula que había formado su propio cuerpo.

* * *

Kouga y Ayame estaban en el salon de la gran casona, con estetoscopio escuchando lo que sucedia dentro del vientre de la joven madre, el joven miraba a la castaña con devoción con cada patada que la muchacha sentía, faltaba poco, solo un mes. El sonido de la silla de ruedas de Kagome llamó su atención, Inuyasha venía con ella al parecer un poco desilucionado.

¿ que sucedió?- pregunto ayame.

No me deja empujarla- señalando la silla de ruedas de kagome, Inuyasha se sentó con los brazos cruzados en el sillón-

Es-es-toy mmu-mmuy ffeliz- mientras dejaba de empujar-

¿Y eso por que? Acaso ustedes- fue interrumpido por un golpe por parte de ayame- olle no me pegues delante de nuestro bebe… lo asustas.

Si tonto, mientras yo este presente el bebe tambien lo esta ¿acaso no ves mi tamaño?

Kagome irá a las barras, falta poco para que vuelva a caminar… es lo mas dificil ¿ verdad?- la muchacha lo miró.

Eso es maravilloso… - ayame estaba muy contenta- ves la paciencia lo puede todo…. Asi he soportado estos 12 años con este soquete.

Uss-tte-ddes, ffue-ron- un- mma-ttri-mmo-nnio conn-cer-tta-ddo- tratando de indagar mas en su vida.

Si- la castaña asintió con pesar- pero no me arrepiento ¿sabes? Creo que fue lo mejor que el clan pudo hacer por nosotros- ayame miró a kouga con todo el cariño que le tenía.

Al principio me negaba a casarme con una niña tan fea- sintió un pisoton.

Soy una mujer embarazada, con retencion de liquido piensa antes de hablar, o si no no sera solo la fuerza de mis pies- el muchacho temió por su vida, quizo golpear a Inuyasha cuando lo vio reirse a carcajadas.

El ojidorado paro de reir, observó la atmosfera, ayame se veia radiante encinta, kouga sería definitivamente un buen padre, ¿ él podria conseguir una vida asi? Despues de la llamada del clan Sohuma hoy, no lo sabía, según esa llamada Kagome no estaba en sus planes.

" te casaras en tres meses, tu novía viene desde Nagisa, te casaras con ella si o si, tuvimos consideración contigo con lo de Kikyo Higurashi pero ya no mas y de esa chica paralitica no te ha traido mas que problemas" Al recordar como

" ojala mi vida resulte como la de estos dos, lejos de kagome lo dudo mucho"- pensando en aquella situacion en la que ahora se encontraba, ¿ acaso la vida nunca dejaría de atormentarlo? ¿Por qué había nacido en un clan?... los antiguos no lo dejaban hacer absolutamente nada, ¿ de que le sirvió tratar acercarse a kagome y herir a kikyo si ni siquiera podrá lograr su objetivo? Ganarse el corazon de kagome.

Con su permiso me voy a dormir…- algo deprimido se retiro a su habitación.

¿tienes sueño kagome chan?- la muchacha asintió- entonces te ire a dejar- kouga y ayame cuidaban muy bien de ella.

En el silencio de su habitación observaba la foto de su prometida, era preciosa, distinguida, pero el no la amaba de verdad que no, pero si se daba la oportunidad… NO… el estaba enamorado de kagome, pero a pesar de todos los intentos que hicieran el jamas se podría quedar junto a la muchacha, aceptaría ir a la cita, no le quedaba otra.

Ella, una vez acostada en su cama, pensaba en el hecho de que muy pronto obtendría su cuerpo de vuelta, quizás… podría corresponderle a Inuyasha el amor que el le había declarado, si el era paciente a pesar de su discapacidad, podría llegar a ser una buena esposa.

* * *

Tu puedes…- Miroku, la sostenía de la cintura, frente a las barras que le ayudarían a dejar la silla de ruedas.- ya puedes hacerlo vamos.

Sí podía pararse por unos segundos y luego se desplomaba como un saco de patatas, pero siempre era sostenida por miroku o ginta, a este ultimo la cigüeña le daba señales de que lo visitaria en unos cuatro meses mas, ¿ que ocurria con todos? A verdad, dos años estuvo inconciente y se perdio de muchas cosas, sonrio ante este pensamiento, muy pronto nacería el hijo de Ayame y Sango tambien le quedaba poquito tiempo.

Ginta la soltó concentro toda su fuerza en sus brazos, para poder aferrarse a las barras, las piernas le temblaron y calló, en una colchoneta que había debajo, por suerte.

No te preocupes, asi aprendiste cuando eras una bebé… asi lo haras- sabiamente ginta le animó-

Inuyasha la fue a buscar como todas las tardes, la cargó como siempre, dejandola en su silla de ruedas, la observó trasladandose ella misma, ahora ya no lo necesitaba, ante este pensamiento triste la siguió.

Ho-l-la- la muchacha saludo a Ayame quien estaba en el sillón tejiendo un trajecito de lana color celeste- co-mmo- tte- ssi-enn-ttes- se acersó a ella.

Bien- rió – Sango viene en un rato más, traera pastelitos, su barriga ya esta bastante grande, lastima que halla tenido que aplazar la boda.

Ssi-

Su amiga había querido aplazar el matrimonio, por que sus padres lo habían tomado como una ceremonia para tapar las apariencias, asi que sin preocuparse de el que diran, dijo que se casaría pero con su hijo en los brazos, ella no tenía por que avergonzarce, el bebe había resultado de el amor que se tenía con Miroku y si a los demás no les gustaba entonces que se jodieran.

Yo me voy- Inuyasha apareció por la sala bien arreglado- volvere tarde no me esperen.- dijo desanimado.

¿ a-ddonn-dde v-va?- aunque nadie lo notara el no estaba bien, desde hace dias que estaba deprimido, hablaría con el sin duda.

Ambas quedaron solas en casa, Kaede no se encontraba en ese momento kagome encendio la televisión, ambas miraron la seríe de la tarde, luego una comedia.

Voy a la cocina, este muchachito esta bastante inquieto, creo que quiere chocolate- se levanto con dificultad.

La joven siguió en su sitió hasta que sintió como un plato se rompia y un aullido de dolor llegaba hasta sus oidos, desesperada se dirigió lo mas rápido que pudo a la cocina, allí vio a la castaña en el pisó.

Kagome… ve a la sala y- suspiró- llama una ambulancia…-

Hizo lo que ayame le pidió, empujó con toda la fuerza que tuvo hacía la sala, el telefonó estaba en una pared, trato de acercarse lo mas que pudo pero un mueble le impedía el paso, aunque estiraba el brazo y cogiera el auricular, no podría marcar, ella siempre había sido testaruda, entonces se aferro a su silla, se apoyo en un mueble y con una sola mano, marcó el numero, en ese momento sintió que las fuerzas le fallaban y se desplomo en el suelo, al lado de su silla.

El golpe le dolió pero no era lo principal, alguien le contestó.

_Centro de emergencia de tokio_

Sso-y kka-g-go-mme hi-g-gura-shi… u-nna a-mmi-g-ga v-va a tte –n-ner a-s su- bbe-be- se cansó al hablar de esta manera-

_¿Se encuentra sola con la señora?_

Ssi

¿Puede usted ir con la paciente… o es discapacitada?

Ssoy- ddis-ca-ppa-ci-tta-dda- le dolió asumirlo, pero eso es lo que era y tenía que quererse como era, el ser discapacitada no le quitaba lo bueno de su alma.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Kaede junto a Sango, la anciana se iba a acercar a ayudar a pararla, pero ella se negó tenían que ayudar a Ayame en esos momentos, Sango habló con el paramedico.

Casi en diez minutos llegó la ambulancia, un paramedico ayudo a kagome a sentarse en su silla revisando su cara que había sufrido un razmillón.

Entró a la casa dando un suspiro, mañana todos los de la casa sohuma estarian invitados a la cena del anuncio del compromiso, se lo diria a kagome, no tenía caso ocultar nada, el no se caasaría por amor si no por deber, kikyo hubiera sido su salvación, pero luego se dio cuenta de que no estaba enamorado y el no creia de que kikyo lo quisiera. A kagome la amaba y cuando estuvo a punto de obtener su cariño, lo arruino volviendo a caer en el calor de kikyo, lo que ambos reflexionaron cuando perdieron a su bebé, fue que estaban juntos desde hace tantos años que todo era por costumbre y para no salir de los esquemas decidieron casarce.

Era momento de hablar con kagome, la muchacha estaba dormida en su silla frente al televisor, la cargó para llevarla a su habitación pero justo despertó.

-bbu-e-nnas nno-ch-ches- saludó mientras el la depositaba en su cama.- ¿mme ayu-ddas?- señalando su pijama que estaba encima de una silla.

- ¿Por qué estabas sola?- le entregó su camisa de dormir-

- Aya-mme- vva- a tte-ner a su bbe-bbe- Inuyasha se dio la vuelta mientras ella se sacaba su blusa y bajaba los pantalones, tuvo problemas para bajarse los pantalones, no podía doblarse tanto para retirarlos, entonces Inuyasha se acercó y la ayudo.

- ¿ de verdad?... y nadie se quedó contigo- dijo molesto-

-ppue-ddo- que-ddar-mme- so-l-la- Gimió de sorpresa mientras Inuyasha la alzaba en sus brazos para ayudarla a meterla en la cama.- ggra-ci-as.

- no hay de que… mañana tendremos una cena aquí, buenas noches- Inuyasha sin escuchar que la joven lo llamaba se fue.

* * *

Kagome estaba enfrente de Ayame con el bebé en sus brazos, jamás imaginó en sostener uno, claro kouga estaba cerca por cualquier eventualidad, el bebé era precioso, se llamaba tamahome, como la constelacion, Soñaba algun día en tener un bebito así entre sus brazos ¿ podria casarce y tener hijos? Lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero solamente con una persona, deseaba tener un bebe con ojos dorados y la unica persona que conocia con esos ojos era Inuyasha.

Una vez en la casa Sohuma todo era una preparación importante, el vestido que escogieron para ella era bastante elegante, era negro, un vestido con un escote que no mostraba nada, algo muy adecuado, peinada con su cabello ondulado en un medio moño con la eterna mariposa en un costado. Se sentía sola, toda la familia Sohuma estaba allí su unica compañía era Kaede, los familiares del joven la miraban con algo de molestia y luego murmuraban mejor se fue a la cocina para acompañar a kaede.

Mi niña ¿que haces aquí?- viendola como suspiraba-

Nno- l-les ssi-mmpa-tti-zo- suspiró tristemente.

Nada de eso ve a sentate la comida estará pronto, ademas la señora Izayoi es un amor de persona.

Sentada en la mesa antes que todos los demas, en un extremo de la mesa esperaba, cuando todos comenzaron a llegar y se empezaron a sentar, vio a una mujer muy hermosa, madura, con el cabello de color castaño oscuro y con actos llenos de elegancia, a su lado un hombre mayor muy parecido a Inuyasha, luego otro joven con ojos dorados hizo su aparición junto a una pequeña que lo llamaba papá, la reconoció al instante era la pequeña Rin, la muchachita al verla corrió gritando:

Tia liiiindaaa- corrió a abrazarla- ya esta sana.

La joven negó, los murmullos por lo escandaloso del grito de la pequeña se hicieron presentes, pero no le importó igualmente la abrazó.

Cco-mmo essttas- r-rin – le dio miedo que la niña la rechazara por su forma de hablar, los Sohuma la observaban ahora… un escalofrio producto del rechazo recorrió su espalda.

Bien… mami… mami llega pasado mañana- rin sonrió ante este pensamiento- quiero mucho a mi mamá.

La muchacha sonrió, luego vió como el que debía ser Sesshomaru se acercaba.

Rin no molestes a la señorita- dijo en tono preocupado- lo siento.

La muchacha le sonrio a ambos, cuando el marido de una de sus amigas le iba a hablar, Inu no taisho hablo para que los presentes se sentaran. Observó que Inuyasha estaba al lado de su madre y que una muchacha muy hermosa de cabellos negros, tez palida y muy respetuosa se sentaba al lado del joven, pensó que sería alguna prima, pues se veia igual que los Sohuma.

Comia pero sus manos aun tiritaban levemente,era algo normal producto de la fuerza que usaba para impulsar su silla de ruedas, ya estaba acostumbrada pero al parecer los demas no.

Vio la forma de vestir de aquella muchacha, era hermosa y delicada como una flor, comió en silencio y observo como le hablaba al joven, quizo retirar ideas negativas, ya no tenía apetito.

Buenas noches familia sohuma y amigos- se levanto el padre de familia- la razon de esta reunion es para anunciarles la union de la familia Sohuma con la familia Takahashi, hija levantate por favor- la muchacha se levanto con una gracia poco conocida solo igual a la de izayoi.- ella es Arimi hija menor del clan Takashi, prometida de nacimiento de nuestro hijo Inuyasha.

Todos aplaudieron, a excepsión de kagome quien sockeada miraba a la pareja, el no la quería eso se notaba en la expresion de sus ojos, al igual que ella lucía triste, pero siempre permanecia correcta.

Retrocedió en su silla de ruedas, era vivir la misma pesadilla otra vez, su salida hubiera sido mas silenciosa si no hubiera topado con la pared para poder salir a un pasillo externo de la casa, la miraron en silencio, sabía que no era importante en aquella reunion por lo que trató de salir nuevamente, alguien trato de ayudarla.

Ddis- cul-ppa ppue-ddo-hacer-l-lo sol-la- retrocedio nuevamente y pudo salir-

" que joven tan poco educada" se escuchaba. Inuyasha no aguanto mas pidió permiso a su prometida , ella asintió y salio de la habitación.

Ella es kagome- murmuró Izayoi de verdad que tenía lastima por ella, pero los antiguos tenian la ultima palabra siempre había sido asi, asi le había ocurrido a ella.

No podía seguir avanzando, una pequeña lagrima, surcó su mejilla, justo cuando estaba decidida a corresponder sus sentimientos, nuevamente le ocurría lo mismo.

Kagome- escuchó su voz, la voz que jamas podría despertar a su lado- kagome tengo que explicarte.

Ess-tta bbi-enn asi – Innu-ya-sha-rió ante su manera de hablar.- ess- l-lo mme-jor- ppa-ra tti-

No, no lo entiendes yo no la amo, no me quiero casar con nadie, pero mi familia lo ha hecho en contra de mi voluntad, kagome yo te amo si tu solo me dijeras lo mismo.

N-no, ja-mmas- ace-pp-tta-ran- a u-nna –chi-cca- cco-mmo-yo, e-lla-es-pper-f-fec-tta-ppa-ra-ti-

No ka…- la muchacha no lo dejó continuar.

Ddes-ppu-es dde-tto-ddo- yo –mme-i-i-re ccua-nn-ddo- ppu-e-dda-cam-mminar, ca-sa-tte- mmu-y –ppro-nn-tto- tte-dda-ra-ras- cu-cuenn-ta-dde- que-es-ttar-co-nn-mmi-g-go se-ra-un-u-nna –ver-g-guenn-za, nno- tte- qui-e-ro –attar a mmi, sse- fe-liz- ess –mmuy l-linda- una sonrisa ironica cruzó su rostro- mmuy- fe-mme-nni-na, fe-l-lici-dda-ddes.

Kagome, ¿eso es lo que quieres?¿ que me aleje de ti?

La chica solo asintió, no tenía fuerzas para decir que no, por que realmente no era eso lo que quería, quería ser ella la de la cena, pero por la reacción de su familia sus useño nunca se haría realidad.

El joven desilucionado volvió al interior de la sala, pero nadie sabia que la matriarca de la familia Sohuma estaba observando.

" _haz caso de tus sentimientos de vez en cuando, las apariencias solo son eso, apariencias"_

**Continuaraaa…. **

¿ que hara la madre de Inuyasha?

Hola genteeeeeeeeeeeeee bueno no habia tenido tiempo de actualizar… ayer debutamos con el grupo al cual pertenezco de baile, y la verdad es que nos descordinamos caleta xDD pero era la primera vez que bailabamos al menos¿ lo hicimos no? Ojala les haya gustado el capitulo me esmere mucho en escribirlo

Bueno muchas gracias por las opiniones de verdad que me sirven muchito

Bye bye


	11. Lo mejor para Ti Soy Yo

_**Dedicado a mi tia marcela vera, la mejor amiga de mi madre, quien fallecio de cancer el martes pasado, nos enseño a todos una tremenda lección de vida luchando por su vida para poder quedarse junto a su hija de ocho años anais, aun estoy triste pero hay que pensar en los momentos buenos que pasamos junto a ella, tia desde los cielos protege a tus conocidosy esperaremos el dia en que volvamos a reir junto a ti**_

_**Camila…**_

Capitulo 11: Lo mejor para ti soy YO

Cuando sintió que él cerró la puerta que daba al salón, pudo liberar sus emociones, realmente estaba sufriendo por dentro, le sucedió de nuevo, cuando quizo decirle que lo amaba ya era muy tarde, comprendio que debió actuar rapido, ahora no tendria ninguna oportunidad de nuevo, pero Arimi Takahashi era mucho mejor para él y su familia, asi solo podría vivir en tradicion, no lo atormentarían mas y tedría una vida llena de paz, ella no sería una carga.

Lloró, sollozó, pero todo se calmó cuando una tibia mano se posó en su hombro, no sintió miedo, solo se impactó con la belleza de aquella mujer, era la madre de Inuyasha.

No llores, ven – sonrió- hablemos…

Se encontraban en la cocina, tomando ambas una taza de té junto con un un dulce que había preparado kaede, Kagome tenía dificultades aun para tomar la taza de té, por ello Izayoi acercó una bombilla hacia la muchacha.

Haz avanzado mucho… muy pronto volveras a ser la de antes.-

Nno, nnun-ca vvol-vve-re a sser la de ann-tes- miró tristemente la taza de té- ha-bbla-re assi ppor siemm-pre.- la miró.

Eso no importa, me refiero a que volveras a ser aquella chiquilla revoltosa que entrenaba con mi hijo llenandolo de golpes.

La muchacha cerró los ojos llena de vergüenza y sonrió ante el recuerdo de sus combates de Inuyasha el joven no quería lastimarla por ello nunca la golpeaba fuerte, al comienzo, despues ya era otra historia.

Te sientes mejor… - la chica asintió- kagome soy la madre de Inuyasha no la Reina Isabel, asi que mirame como a una tía, se que nunca nos vimos pero yo si se muchas cosas sobre ti.- eso asusto un poco a la muchacha.

Ssa- bbe que yo –ffu-i l-la ca-usa dde que I-nnu-ya-sha dde-ja-ra a Ki-kkyo-

Y fue lo mejor que pudo hacer, lo mejor para ambos… no se querían, desde que tu caiste enferma Inuyasha se dio cuenta de muchas cosas, de su vocasión ademas de donde pertenecía su corazon.- tomó una de las manos de su hija- mi hijo te ama.

Yo ssoy unn es-ttor-bbo, ari-mmi ess u-nna chi-ca re-ffi-nna-dda, dde u-nna bbue-nna fa-mmil-lia.

Pero no ama a mi hijo, y ellos no seran felices, no sirve de nada que sea de una de las familias tradicionales si ambos viviran un infierno- recordando el principio de su matrimonio- tu lo amas, lo se , se te ve en la mirada.

Tenía que hacerle ver a la señora Izayoi que ella era aun muy dependiente, que no podría jamas entrar en las tradiciones de la familia Sohuma, su cuerpo no se lo permitiria sabía muy bien que siempre correría el riesgo de caer nuevamente en aquel estado e Inuyasha sufriria de nuevo, no quería que por culpa de ella viviera lo mismo.

Ttenn-go el ri-ess-go dde ca-er enn ess-tte estta-ddo de –nnue-vvo… a-yer aya-mme - comenzó a lagrimear nuevamente, el susto aun no pasaba, si Sango no hubiera llegado, quizas que hubiera sucedido y ¿si ella lograba tener hijos? Correrian peligro, ante este pensamiento las lagrimas salieron con mas fuerza.

Kagome, tu estabas allí con ayame fuiste capaz de hacer la llamada… no llores hija, me da mucha pena verte así.

Mmis sue-ños – fue lo ultimo que dijo-

Aun puedes cumplirlos, tu decides.

En su corazon, sabia que lo queria recuperar, pero su mente prefirió dejarlo tranquilo

* * *

Kagome trata de dar un paso- ginta veia los avances increibles de su paciente, el hijo de miroku se había adelantado un mes, por lo que el hospital le concedio un mes de vacaciones para que ayudara a cuidarlo, veia como la muchacha se esforzaba en cada paso, habían puesto unas pesas en sus tobillos para darle estabilidad, esto le ayudaba demasiado, con dificultad caminaba por la baranda, pero al menos lo hacía. – bien hecho kagome chan- saltaba de felicidad- ahora solo tenemos que practicar y pronto caminarás.

Ssi- las fuerzas le fallaron y calló, comenzando a reir-

Habían pasado dos meses y medio desde que fue la cena en la casa Sohuma, sus padres habían regresado, kikyo había encontrado el amor en Boston, se casaría en algunos meses mas, el noviazgo había sido breve pero el amor de la pareja era como una bomba atomica, el amor les explotaba por los poros.

Sango y Miroku estaban felices con su bebito, se llamaba ryuji,la verdad es que miroku había sentado cabeza, ellos tambien tendrían boda en algunos meses mas, todos estaban formando sus vidas, todos estaban alcanzando lo que seguro querían desde pequeños, en cambio ella estaba aprendiendo a caminar, ella esperaba poder recuperar su cuerpo y encontrar algo que la llenara.

Sus padres, al llegar y ver sus avances en su recuperacion se habían puesto a llorar sintiendose culpables de haberla abandonado, de haberla dejado sola, pero kikyo necesitaba ayuda, a kagome este episodio pareció no importarle, según ellos, pero la verdad era que las chica estaba debastada.

Inuyasha, no había escuchado nada de Inuyasha despues de el día de aquella cena, solo había recibido una invitación para su boda, al principio había tajado no ir, pero despues pensó que no quería perder al unico hombre que habia amado en sus tempranos veintiun años de edad, lo conservaría aunque fuera como un amigo, estaría allí en el día de su boda, todos se alojarían en la gran casona del clan sohuma, mañana por la tarde todos viajarían, todos sus amigos estarían presentes a excepsión de kikyo que estaba en estados unidos.

Despertó de su ensoñación cuando Ginta la animó a seguir practicando.

Una vez en su casa, practicaba su escritura haciendo caligrafias, hace una semana que había comenzado a manejar un lapiz, cuanto costaba. Su madre entró dejandole una taza de té con una bombilla.

Muy bien, tus a cada día estan mejor- miró a su hija quien sonreia, su silla de ruedas color rosa que le habían traido de estados unidos, hacia su posición mas cómoda, quería volver a escribir en su diario, su medio de escape para poder sobrellevar sus dolores.

¿Estas lista para ir al matrimonio de Inuyasha?- su madre apoyo una mano en su hombro, la joven negó.

Ess mmi a-mmi-go tten-g-go que ir- la miró

Pero tu lo amas, kikyo me contó todo- la voz aspera de su madre sono en sus oidos- el amor no se controla lo se, tu no tienes la culpa hija… yo desde hace mucho tiempo sabía lo que pasaba entre ustedes, aunque ninguno de los dos lo notó nunca… una madre siempre sabe lo que sus hijos sienten.

Ppe-ro ¿que ppue-ddo hacer?- la muchacha soltó el lapiz-

Lucha por el si realmente quieres ser feliz, el nunca se separó de tu lado mientras dormias, siempre te cuidó y por mucho que halla sido tu mejor amigo, el actuaba como un joven enamorado- le dio un beso en la mejilla, saliendo de su habitación.

Miró unas fotos que estaban en su escritorio desde que había dejado la casa sohuma, se sentía vacía extrañaba mucho a Kaede, miró un retrato que estaba justo al frente suyo, allí estaba el equipo de karate nacional, Ayame a pesar de practicar este deporte tan rudo parecía toda una señorita, en cambio ella estaba en la fila junto a los hombres, estaba sería, este deporte era un estilo de vida y ella no quería seguirlo.

Miró una foto que tenía junto a Inuyasha ambos se hacian muecas, cuando aun el chico no conocía kikyo, cuando ella era una niña aun que solo quería cumplir sus sueños, enamorada, soñaba con tomarle la mano, tambien soñaba con cantar pero eso ya nunca lo podría hacer.

Llegó el dia en que todos se reunieron en la casa Sohuma, era una gran casona antigua, tipica japonesa, con una gran fuente con un puente en su centro, con hermosos jardines.

Fue instalada en una habitación tradicional se acostaba en un futón, por lo que para ella seía mucho mas facil acostarse y levantarse. Salió de aquella habitación pasando por los largos pasillos de la casona, perdiendose en sus pinturas, en sus detalles, todo era tradicion y cultura, antigüedad, le encantaba aquel ambiente, de pronto vio a una muchacha sentada en uno de los porticos de la casa, estaba perdida quería saber en donde estaba el comedor, decidió ir a preguntarle aunque le costara mucho hablar.

Ddis-cul-ppa-

Estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos, mirando la fuente pensando en lo que el destino le deparaba, no quería casarce con aquel joven, no quería casarce con Inuyasha Sohuma pero faltaba un día para el enlace y a menos de que los dioses le mandaran a alguien que gritara " voy a tener un hijo suyo" " o es gay" en medio de la ceremonia, no se salvaria del enlace.

De repente sintió que alguien le hablaba, una muchacha en silla de ruedas, llamaba su atención.

La chiquilla era hermosa, aun era muy joven, la había visto aquel día en la cena, era la " traidora mas grande de la nación" asi habían dicho sus familiares en la cena, se dio cuenta de que Inuyasha siempre la observaba, siempre estaba pendiente de ella, pensó que sería alguien mas del clan sohuma, hasta que aquel apodo le recordó las noticia, había sido la muchacha que decertó de las olimpiadas, que enojado estaba el pais en aquella epoca, pero luego se enteró de que la muchacha era presa de una enfermedad cruel y ya no se habló mas del tema.

Hola- le respondió de forma seria no estaba de humor para nadie- ¿necesitas algo?

Ssi- le dio un poco de miedo, sabía que por su forma de hablar perderia la paciencia- nne-ce-ssi-tto sa-bber co-mmo lle-gar al co-mme-ddor- un poco agitada, pero de a poco se acostumbraba, quienes no se acostumbraban eran los de su entorno.

Yo te llevo- dijo sin muchas ganas- tu eres Kagome Higurashi- la muchacha de la silla se giró para observarla impresionada- eres famosa en esta familia.- siguió empujandola por los pasillos de la antigua casa.- tienes mucha suerte…

Dde que…-

No te casaras con un completo extraño mañana, eres libre…

Yyo a-mmo a esse ex – tra-ño- dijo tristemente, en forma baja pero nunca pensó que realmente aquella muchacha le escuchara-

Tu eres mi salvación- se puso enfrente de ella- tienes que ayudarme.

* * *

Los antiguos, eran las pesonas de mayor edad de clan, obviamente los mas respetados por ser los mas sabios, ellos sabian que era lo mejor para la continuación familiar.

Eran tres antiguos, Mioga, Totosai y Josenky, ellos decidian la vida de los integrantes de la aquella familia de gran linaje, no podían permitir que aquella familia muriera, ellos habían sido uno de los primeros en instalarse en aquella zona de Hokkaido, sus familiares habian resistido a todas las adversidades que sufrió aquel pais, su familia databa de quinientos años atrás, asi que todo en el clan debía ser friamente calculado.

-disculpen- entró Inu no taisho- disculpenme – haciendo una reverencia- mi esposa Izayoi, la prometida de Inuyasha, Arimi , Kagome Higurashi y yo necesitamos decirles algo.

- pasen no tengan miedo- hablo Mioga,el hecho de oir que tantas personas venian a verlos significaba algo de suma importancia.

Los tres ancianos dejaron de jugar cartas y miraron al pequeño grupo que había llegado, todos con una cara seria estudiaron a la muchacha que se encontraba en silla de ruedas, parecía asustada, sus manos tiritaban y no levantaba su mirada. Por que una niña tan joven estaba en aquellas condiciones, ellos ya la conocian, aquella muchacha había desarmado el matrimonio de uno de los herederos, que hacia aquí.

¿Kagome higurashi? – comentó josenky- es la muchacha que esta enferma… por la que Inuyasha perdió la compostura.

Aquel comentario hizo que el valor de kagome se fuera.

Ay calla viejo anticuado- hablo totosai- chiquilla tienes algo que decirnos… hazlo rapido.

Se mas amable…- mioga lo miró de forma ruda- bueno hija si tienes que decir algo, adelante.

Respiró ondamente, tenía que hacerlo bien, quizas fuera su ultima oportunidad.

Yo qqui – e-ro ppe-ddir-l-les qque mme acepp-te-nn co-mmo hi-ja del cla-nn- los miró aguantando las lagrimas.

Los tres antiguos se miraron, sorprendido, nadie había tenido la osadía de venir aquí y pedir semejante cosa, ademas les causó impresión la forma de hablar de la muchacha, era una tristeza.

¿Por que deberiamos acceder a semejante cosa?- trato de sonar autoritario josenky, realmente el anciano no era así-

Ppor- que yo ammo a I-nnu- ya- sha co-nn to-ddo mmi cora-zon- sostuvo la mirada, las personas que la acompañaban les dio un escalofrio en la espalda al escuchar aquellas palabras-

Pero Inuyasha ya tiene a su prometida- hablo totosai- y ya adquirimos un compromiso con el clan Takahashi, con su union lograriamos pureza absoluta en nuestros herederos

Sse- que nno pper-tte-nnez-co a nnin-ggun cla-nn y que- tampo-co soy nna-dda femme-nnina, ess-tta en-fer-mme-ddad se- ha –lleva-ddo –toddas –mmis ilu-ssio-nnes… inn-clu-sso el- he-cho de a-lejar-mme de I-nnu-yasha- respiró estaba agitada.

Si me permiten… yo no creo que pueda ser capaz de casarme con Inuyasha, no lo amo, y seriamos muy infelices…- habló arimi- yo tengo mis propias ambiciones… no estoy preparada aun.

Pero Arimi tu haz sido elegida, incluso desde tu nacimiento- hablo Josenky- lo sentimos pero ya es tarde, nuestro clan necesita herederos fuertes.

"Nuestro clan necesita herederos fuertes" esas palabras rompieron en pedacitos su corazón, antes de su enfermedad no hubiera pensado si quiera en tener bebes o en casarce, pero ahora lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, con aquella enfermedad no podría al menos por ahora ir a estudiar o trabajar, necesitaba rehabilitarse primero.

Tenía que demostrar que ella era digna del muchacho, como el había demostrado serlo en todas las ocaciones en las cuales el la ayudo. Con mucho esfuerzo se apoyó en su silla.

Ppor- ffa-vvor- concentró todas las fuerzas en sus brazos, se estabilizó de modo que quedo parada delante de la silla con mucha dificultad, esto era mas dificil sin las pesas- a ppe-sar dde tte-nner ddi-ffi-cul-tta-ddes… se que ppo-ddre ha-cer –le mmuy ffe-l-liz – sus fuerzas disminuyeron y calló de rodillas.

Los presentes se asustaron, pensaron que se había hecho daño pero ella continuó.

Qui-zas nno ssoy ddis-tin-gui-dda ppe-ro mme ess-fforza-re ppa-ra ppo-dder sser ppar-tte de ess-ta fa-mmilia… mme-esffor-za-re ppa-ra ddar-les he-rederos.- sabia bien que podria tenerlos aunque necesitaría ayuda para criarlos.- ju-ro qque ja-mmas de-jare a Innu-ya-sha so-l-lo.

Cuanta decisión al hablar, cuanto amor la muchacha irradiaba al nombrar al miembro del clan, Arimi llegó a llorar por la devocion de la muchacha, kagome merecía a Inuyasha.

Los padres del joven se abrazaron, pensando que ni kikyo, ni Arimi ni ninguna otra mujer podría tener la fuerza como la de la chica al hablar por su hijo ella merecía tener a su hijo.

Esperen afuera mientras hablamos de este asunto- josenky hablo.

Ven kagome- Inu no taisho levantaba a la muchacha y la ponía en su silla de ruedas, tiritaba de nervios, pero lo peor habia pasado, ahora a esperar la decisión de los antiguos

* * *

El atardecer se reflejaba en el agua del mar, el sentado en una roca, contemplaba el paisaje y pensaba en su futuro, en su vida, en sus desiciones desde mañana se uniria a alguien que no quería a alguien que solo sería un complemento vago en su vida, no se llevaban ni siquiera se hablaban.

Kagome… cuanto me gustaria que fueras Arimi en estos momentos- y asi el joevn caminó hasta la casa mañana seria un dia muy largo

Continuara….

OJOJOJOJOJO holas muy buenas aquí esta su servidora kira chan ojala les halla gustado mi fic ^^ no podre actualizarlo hasta despues del jueves… tengo pruebas llevo escribiendo todo el dia

xDD

bueno me voy pliss ojala me dejen sus comentarios asi puedo mejorar gracias^ ^


	12. noche tranquila

Me siento un poco culpable al no poder perdonar… me siento mal… pero ¿ puedes borrar malos recuerdos? Mirar a esas personas y aparentar que no ha pasado nada, es muy dificil….

Gracias a mi amiga katys camui que gracias al milagro del internet la conoci, este capitulo va dedicado a ella y por supuesto a todas ustedes mis niñas que siempre me apoyan.

Capitulo 12: Noche tranquila

Y allí estaba vistiendose, para lo que sería su condena, no estaba para nada ilusionado, estaba mas euforico cuando se iba a casar con kikyo, obviamente si , en ese entonces el supuestamente estaba enamorado de la joven, pero despues abrió los ojos y muy tarde, ¿Cómo nunca se dio cuenta de lo hermosas que eran las sonrisas de kagome, lo hermosos que eran sus ojos y su cabello tan alborotado que a el le daban ganas de domarlo?, ya no podía pensar en eso, ya no podía pensar en ella, desde hoy sería de alguien mas, esa noche haría suya a alguien mas, todo por una maldita tradición. Se miró al espejo, el paso del tiempo se reflejaba en su largo cabello, se encomendo a Dios, hizo una promesa, fue un momento de desesperación total, cuando aun no aceptaba que estaba enamorado de kagome, prometio a Dios y a todos los dioses, no cortar su cabello hasta que la muchacha estuviera completamente recuperada.

Aun no se paraba de esa silla, su promesa seguiria hasta que esa mujer caminara como antes, estando o no casado, a quien le gustara o no. Estaba listo, lo esperaban tenía que llegar a la iglesia antes de que Arimi lo hiciera y allí iba.

Cuando iba en uno de los autos de la familia Sohuma, se preguntaba¿ que hubiera pasado si el y kagome se hubieran casado?, no podía pensar en esas cosas ahora, al salir del auto muchos familiares y amigos esperaban por el, solo saludo cortesmente, sin rastros de emoción, no veia por ningun lado ni a Sango ni a Miroku, solo veia a los padres de kagome conversando con sus padres en la entrada de la iglesia, lo sabía kagome no vendría.

Hijo es hora de entrar- el padre anunció-

Todos entraron junto a el, conversando de que esta union sería la boda del año, la familia Sohuma y Takahashi, ahora si el imperio de las familias tradicionales nunca moriria, todos decían que era lo mejor, pero y para el ¿ que era lo mejor?. Sintió el silencio reinar en la catedral, solo el eco de los pasos de algunos invitados, su madre lo entregaba, lo acercó al altar depositando un beso en sus manos.

Se feliz hijo mio- sosteniendole las mejillas al joven- estas muy despeinado.

Madre- le reprocho, sin darse cuenta vió como miroku y su bebe estaban en la primera fila, que comica escena, el calmando a su hijo para dormir, vestido muy elegante con un pañal de genero en uno de sus hombros y en este estaba apoyado Ryuji.¿ su futuro sería igual? ¿tendria hijos?¿ se enamoraría de Arimi?no, definitivamente nunca lo haría. Miro el altar sin percatarse de que la marcha nupcial había comenzado, ja, No le interesaba ver como lucía Arimi realmente no.

Mira bien a tu futura esposa tonto- sesshomaru quien estaba detrás de él le susurró- no le esperaras con esa cara de amargado-

Y que le importaba a él, no quería a Arimi no le interesaba, no sería cortes con ella si no quería, ese día no era feliz para el, no lo era… Levanto la mirada para saber por que la gente murmuraba, y cuando fijó su atención penso que su mente le estaba jugando bromas, no podía ser no.

L a imagen de la muchacha en silla de ruedas siendo tomada de la mano por su padre, mientras en sus piernas descansaba un ramo de flores, calas, las flores favoritas de Izayoi .Sango empujaba su silla y el velo de la chica llegaba hasta lo que debía ser su cintura cubriendole el rostro, realmente era kagome la que iba hacia el altar, su traje de novía la delataba, era una chaqueta corta las mangas llegaban hasta los codos, debajo de ella se apreciaba una especie de vestido corto y estaba con ¿pantalones? Si realmente la novia era kagome, a ella solo se le ocurriría casarce con pantalon y zapatillas chinas blancas.

Por que – susurró Inuyasha estupefacto- padre que significa esto- hablando bajito, temiendo que si su voz salía mas fuerte, el sueño en el que estaba se rompería-

Esta es tu felicidad y kagome tiene mas voluntad y valor que cualquier mujer, ademas haz sacrificado mucho para estar con ella. – su padre puso una mano en su hombro.

La silla de ruedas llego al altar , el clerigo bajo para estar a su altura y casarlos de esa forma, Inuyasha se acercó hasta kagome.

Por favor cuida a mi hija como lo haz estado haciendo ahora – la mano enguantada de la muchacha hizo contacto con la suya, el velo se levantaba por la respiración de kagome estaba nerviosa lo sabía.

No tiene de que preocuparse, nunca la lastimaré- sintió como la chica apretaba su mano.

La audiencia estaba sorprendida, como era posíble que las novias cambiaran tan a la ligera, que le pasaba a este muchacho ahora se casaba con la hermana de la primera novia, pero al verlo se notaba que la felicidad era lo que reinaba en él ahora estaba animado, mientras el padre decia los sacramentos el la miraba con devoción.

Dijeron sus votos, kagome se demoró mas de lo esperado pero la audiencia se emocionó al escucharla, lo decía con tal devoción y admiración que todos pensaron que ella estaba teniendo su recompensa despues de tanto sufrimiento.

El momento en el que sellaron el pacto con sus anillos, el quitó uno de los guantes de la muchacha poniendo aquel anillo en la mano de la joven, tan suave tan delicada, cuando puso el anillo en su mano la mano de la joven comenzó a temblar. Cuando ella le pusó el anillo su mano tambien tembló.

Ahora los declaro por la ley de Dios, marido y mujer, lo que Dios junta el hombre no lo separará, puedes besar a la novia.-

Inuyasha se agachó a su altura, para poder quitarle el velo, al levantarlo vio como las mejillas de la joven estaban llenas de lagrimas y esta le sonreia, su cabello enmarcaba su emocionado rostro unas trenzas llenas de flores formaban un cintillo.. Cuando el iba a acercarse a besarla, ella lo alejó, la multitud se alarmó, kagome junto las fuerzas que tenía y se paró de la silla perdiendo el equilibrio al instante siendo atrapada por inuyasha. La joven sonrió y se afirmó de su cuello el la sostuvo ayudandola a equilibrarse, primero la abrazó, aspirando su aroma, luego con suavidad buscó sus labios, sellando la promesa de estar juntos para siempre, los invitados estallaron en aplausos, mientras salian de la iglesia para recibir a los recien casados.

Como fue que paso todo esto- preguntó a kagome entre sus labios-

Tte ammo de-mma-sia-ddo- lo abrazó mas fuerte, sintiendo como sus mejillas comenzaban a humedecerse otra vez, su sueño de pequeña se hacía realidad, ademas se casó con estilo, son su estilo.- y essttoy ddis-ppu-essta a sser dde unna ffa-mmi-lia tra-ddi-cional ppor tti.

En la recepcion de la boda fue en el salon de eventos de la familia sohuma, todos comentaban lo sorpresivo del cambio de la novia, el traje de la joven Kagome Higurashi habia causado sensación, todo fuera de lo clasico a pesar de que iba a pertenecer a una familia tradicional, los comensales disfrutaban de un gran banquete, al acabar los padres de los novios dieron un gran discurso, deseandole la mayor felicidad de todas.

_Bueno damas y caballeros, lo siguiente será el vals de los novios, presten atención al centro de la pista._

Kagome sonrió irónicamente, no podría bailar el vals de los novios no en ese estado, estaba preparada para disculparse, pero no conto con que Miroku la empujara hacia la pista de baile en donde Inuyasha la estaba esperando.

Qque- haces- co-mmo…- Inuyasha le tendío una de sus manos, enseguida la muchacha la tomo y el sonido de un vals comenzó a inundar el ambiente- ¿ qque inn-tenntas ha-ccer?- todos miraban curiosos, un pequeño gritito salió de sus labiós al chocar contra el pecho de el joven, la ayudo a estabilizarce, sabía que no podía mantenerse en pie sola por mucho tiempo, dar un paso menos, por lo que primero besó sus manos, la afirmo bien contra si moviendose lentamente y luego cuando el vals comenzó en su climax la cargó en brazos y comenzó a girar con ella, por todo la pista. Riendo ambos de una forma alocada, los presentes estallaron en aplausos, este matrimonio seria recordado para siempre, que forma tan peculiar de bailar.

" yo quiero que tambien me cargues, tonto"

" ya no me cargas desde que nos casamos, ya no me quieres"

" pero si ya no te puedo"

" que años aquellos ya ni siquiera me regalas un dulce"

las voces de varias invitadas se dejaron escuchar , diciendo estas frases luego todos se unieron al baile, la fiesta duró hasta altas horas de la madrugada, la novia permaneció sentada todo el tiempo viendo como la gente bailaba, no estaba triste en absoluto, se mató de la risa como Inuyasha bailaba con su madre de cómo esta lo trataba como un niño pequeño, su suegro se acerco a animarla, ella estaba muy contenta, no imaginaba que se pudiera casar en aquel estado, se imaginaba bailando el vals de los novios, no con un vestido, ese no era su estilo, se imaginaba bailando con Inuyasha toda la noche, pero el no la dejó sola ni un segundo, solo cuando bailaba con sango o su madre.

Una sirvienta se acercó, diciendole que ya era hora de irse a los aposentos, esto la puso nerviosa, a Inuyasha tambien le dieron la señal, la fiesta siguió su curso sin que nadie se diera cuenta los contrayentes desaparecieron.

Se sentó en un pasillo externo de la casa tradicional fue llevada a lo que sería su habitación de ahora en adelante, le pusieron una yukata muy fina, como de seda, todo lo que haría aquella noche seria bajo tradición, como la familias antiguas querían. Miró la fuente de los peces dorados, uno saltó chapoteando agua a la luz de la luna, la oscuridad de la noche, el silencio en aquel lugar de la casa, pidió que por favor la dejaran sentada en aquel lugar, necesitaba relajarse, había cometido aquella locura, a Inuyasha no se le veia arrepentido por lo que le dio seguridad en si misma, como nunca la había sentido.

Sintió como la ventana corrediza de la habitación se abría, los pasos detrás de sí la tensaron, sabía quien era.

Kagome- la voz masculina de el llamó su atención, ella se sonrojó, su voz siempre la atrapó, siempre la envolvió, cuando se sentó a su lado de la misma forma, las ansias de caer en sus brazos se hicieron mas fuertes.- ¿Cómo fue que termine casado contigo?- dijo en una sonrisa timida, al tiempo en el que la abrazaba-

Mme ddi cuenn-ta dde que hu-bbie-ra siddo unna tonn-ta si te hubbiera dejaddo- recostandose en su pecho- ttu lu-chaste ppor mmi, mme tocabba a mmi- sonrió cerrando los ojos, se dio cuenta que ambos vestían yukata, se dio cuenta de lo helada que estaba la noche al estar en contacto con el cuerpo de Inuyasha.

Te amo, y estare a tu lado siempre, cuidandote. – abrazandola, fuertemente contra si , tomó el menton de su ahora esposa dandole un beso corto en los labios- eres mi esposa salvajita- dandole un beso en la mejilla, cubriendo con sus labios nuevamente con su boca, ella correspondiendole, abrazandolo con mas fuerzas.

Los besos de el solo se fijaban en su boca, sentía que si la dejaba se le escaparía y que esto seria como uno de sus tantos sueños, fijó sus manos en el fragil cuello de la muchacha atrayendola mas a si, la falta de aire hizo separar unos milimetros sus labios, para cuando se recuperó volverlos a tomar, la cargó hasta adentro de la habitacion, dejandola en la cama.

Poco a poco la suave yukata de kagome se fue corriendo a medida de que las manos fueron necesesarias, fue besando sus hombros descubiertos, mientras ella mantenía apretada su yukata para que no se saliera, sus manos pasaban por sus costados estudiandola lentamente, suspiraba pero se notaba que estaba tensa.

Kagome- beso su frente- tranquila, no te obligare a nada que no quieras…

Ppe-ro ttu eres mmi es-pposo- lo miro fijamente a los ojos, cuando el le denominó con aquel apelativo el sonrió.

Si aun no estas preparada, lo dejamos para otro día…- sus ojos tenían un brillo llenos de nerviosismo, podía comprenderla bien, no habían ni siquiera tenido un noviazgo, el ni siquiera sabía que se iba a casar con ella. Atrapó sus labios en un beso- vamos a dormir.

Un brillo de desilución se hicieron presentes en los ojos de Inuyasha, ella tenía miedo, miedo de no gustarle, miedo del dolor, pero si quería pertenecerle por completo a Inuyasha… ella quería entregarse, que el joven la amara, quería sentirse una mujer de verdad, asi que cuando se apartó de ella, soltó las manos de la yukata dejandola abierta e igualmente desató la de su marido.

Kagome…- la miró sorprendido-

Quie-ro sser ttu-ya- acercó una de sus manos a las mejillas del joven el la atrapo en una de sus manos- tte a-mmo

El la besó con ternura, solo unos roces mientras conocía su cuerpo con las manos, los suspiros ahogados de kagome mientras tocaba sus pechos con suavidad, la piel suave y tibia reaccionó ante sus roces erizandoce, mordió sus labios mientras quedaba sin la yukata, las manos grandes y asperas de Inuyasha la recorrían sin recato, sus manos estaban a sus lados le daba miedo dar alguna caricia incorrecta, deseaba tocarlo, pero le daba vergüenza, ademas el estar denuda ahora no le ayudaba en nada.

Parecía demasiado asustada a tocarlo, sabía perfectamente que la haría aferrarse a él.

Lo abrazó, cuando el besó sus pechos, el placer que la inundo borró toda la vergüenza que sentía le gustaba, quería mas de aquello lo aferró con fuerza hacía si, tambien quería sentir su piel quemandole, lo ansiaba, corrió la yukata de el hasta su cintura, tocando su ancha espalda.

El siguió descendiendo, pasando por su vientre y llegando…. entonces abrió los ojos, ¿tal caricia era posible? ¿era correcto? Dio un largo gemido al sentir que su cuerpo convulsionaba, ante algo desconocido y antes de que pudiera reaccionar de nuevo Inuyasha se posiciono sobre su cuerpo ya sin nada que los pudiera separar, la besó largamente en el cuello, esperando que se recuperara, tenía que demostrarle que le amaba, como si fuera el ultimo dia que estuviera con ella.

Una de las manos masculinas acariciaron el muslo femenino dejandolo al lado de la cadera, la miró directo a los ojos, el dorado se fundió con el castaño de sus ojos, estos ultimos se cerraron ante el dolor, el dolor intenso que la hizo sollozar unos momentos, el dolor que por unos segundos la hizo querer apartarlo de si.

Lo siento…- mordió el lobulo de su oreja… susurrando nuevamente- lo siento….

Ella lo abrazo con fuerza , no se dio cuenta que por el instinto rasguño la espalda de su ahora esposo, haciendole unos finos cortes.

Pper- ddon- suspiró, tratando de no concentrarce en el ardor que sentía.

Vaya, heridas de guerra- dijo de forma cariñosa, acaricio con su nariz la punta de la nariz de ella, luego la besó- me agrada si tu las haces.

Locco- lo besó sin un recato, abrazandolo fuertemente.

El la miró nuevamente a sus ojos, lloraba sabia que esas lagrimas eran de dolor, por lo que beso sus mejillas tratando de borrarlas.

Se sintó tan protegida, tan querida que solo quizo continuar, por instinto movió las caderas para acomodarse mejor, pero lo que provocó fue una descarga electrica en ambos, nunca había sentido algo así, sentir la necesidad de mantenerlo a su lado, el placer que el le proporcionaba, sentir que le faltaba el aire pero a la vez se sentia completa…. Eso era el amor.

Sus el grito de ella inundo la habitación, respirando agitada, luego el gemido de él, ahogado por la almohada, tratando de calmar su respiración, sintiendose ambos al fin completos, la atrajo hacía si y no permitio que se separara de el, habían estado lo suficientemente separados hasta ahora, de allí en adelante estarían juntos por siempre.

Sintió el respirar lento de la muchacha en su pecho tan calmado, tan en paz… como el lo estaba ahora, por fin podría pasar una noche tranquila, bueno lo que quedaba de ella.

Continuara

OJOJOJOJOJOJOJO ya listo ojala que con esto me perdonen ojojojoj . me cuestan los lemons….

Bueno gracias por todo YA TENGO MI ENTRADA PARA VER A VAMPS ¡!!!!

Bye bye

Kira.


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13: mi vida de vuelta

Abrió los ojos, la mañana aclaraba, aun estaba un poco oscuro afuera, se notaba que hacia frio, por que al momento de estirar uno de sus brazos, sintió el frio de la mañana rozándole la piel, se acurrucó un poco mas, en su espalda sintió la tibieza de alguien mas, poco a poco fue tomando conciencia de que había alguien a su lado miró una de sus manos, el anillo resplandecía en ella.

-" estoy casada"- giró su rostro, encontrándose con el rostro de su esposo, dormía plácidamente, sus brazos la apresaban firmemente- " que vergüenza" – trazo de envolverse con una de las frazadas que estaban en el suelo, bien lo siguiente sería, alcanzar su silla de ruedas, se sentó tratando de visualizarla estaba en una esquina- " perfecto, estas cosas solo me pasan a mi, si puedo gatear hasta a ella" – envuelta en la sabana, se alejo del cuerpo de Inuyasha ,con dificultad empezó a sentarse.

- a donde crees que vas- unos brazos, la trajeron de vuelta a la cama, de pronto sintió el cuerpo de Inuyasha encima suyo de nuevo . – malvada ibas a escaparte.- con voz de reproche.

Rio de forma nerviosa, realmente quería huir, es que estaba avergonzada, se cubrió todo lo que pudo.

cubriéndose la cara con la sabana- cubbrette

El comenzó a reír a carcajadas, realmente su esposa no había vivido lo suficiente, pero un sentimiento de ternura lo embargo al momento de que la susodicha se cubrió entera, el solo estaba cubierto hasta la cintura, una idea cruzo por su cabeza.

No permitiría que la viera sin ropa, que vergüenza, sintió como el peso del cuerpo del joven ya no estaba encima de ella, pero enseguida sintió como las manos de el comenzaban a hacerle cosquillas en su costado, ese era su punto débil de pronto un recuerdo llegó hasta su cabeza.

_Lo golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas pero el era un maestro esquivando sus ataques, maldición, quería ganar esta pelea, quería demostrarse a si misma que el no era nada para ella, que todo lo que sentía le haría mas daño, que podía golpear sin ninguna piedad a el joven._

_¡Kagome calmate! – le grito el joven al ver que la muchacha no tomaba ni un respiro-_

_De pronto vio el techo, Inuyasha la había botado, pero sus pies fueron mas rapidos derribándolo a el también, se subió encima aplicándole una llave pero por motivos de fuerza el terminó encima suyo._

" _Maldita sea" – cerró los ojos, frustrada pero enseguida empezó a reir a carcajadas, este maldito sabia en que lugares hacerle cosquillas y acabar con ella- ya basta- siguió riendo- basta esto… - respiro cansada- esto no es válido- siguió riendo y gritando era desesperante._

_Es verdad Inuyasha quedas descalificado, levántense los dos- dijo el instructor._

Ahora se retorcía de la misma forma, riendo y gritando desesperada, siempre supo sus puntos débiles, el sabía todo de ella no era justo.

Conozco todos tus secretos pequeña- la muchacha jadeaba, no podía parar de reir- se volvió a recostar encima de ella, esta vez sin sabana.

Ess innjussto, aunqque yo ssolo sse lo qque tte assusta –

y ¿ que es?- preguntó con una sonrisa arrogante-

unna bottella de r-ron – sonriéndole recordaba la primera vez que había visto a inuyasha borracho, el dia después de eso ella lo cuido, su resaca para el fue peor que una enfermedad.

Fue desagradable… pero tú te quedaste conmigo ese dia… - se sonrojó- y te vomite encima-

Kagome se burlo de él.

Pero eso no es lo que me asusta…- se acercó mas al rostro de la muchacha- lo que mas me asusta es perderte de nuevo .- no sabía desde cuando se había vuelto tan cursi pero si podía admirar el rostro de la joven con aquella expresión, sería un hombre cursi. La beso suavemente – y que te rindas.

La muchacha quedó con una cara llena de estupefacción, nunca , nunca imaginó que algún dia su loco amigo de la infancia le dijera tal cosa, ella le sonrió llena de nostalgia. Se cubrió con los brazos, desviando un poco la mirada, Inuyasha la siguió con su rostro y capturó su boca, disfrutando con ella aquellos momentos, aun era muy temprano por lo que podía disfrutar con ella un poco.

La temperatura del agua relajó todos sus músculos, su joven esposo no la había soltado en toda la mañana, ahora se relajaba con un baño de tina, miró el vapor y se imaginó lo que sería su vida ahora en adelante, se dedicaría a ser una buena esposa y algún día madre, se sonrojó ante este pensamiento, maldito Inuyasha era insaciable, la había dejado agarrotada aunque bastante satisfecha.

¿Oye en que tanto piensas?- vió el rostro sonrojado de la muchacha y una sonrisa boba en sus labios- eres una pervertida- la muchacha iba a reclamar, pero el la interrumpió.- vamos- tendiéndole una mano-

Se dirijieron al salón de la gran casona, allí estaban los padres de los jóvenes, con unas ojeras enormes y una cara de cansancio total, ambos se miraron y sonrieron.

O pero miren si allí vienen los recién casados- dijo con animo izayoi- pensamos que dormirían hasta más tarde-

Ambos se miraron y se sonrojaron, aunque paso de todo la noche anterior la inocencia y el pudor aun estaban presentes y juntos tendrían que superarlo.

Observaba el rostro de kagome, el esfuerzo que hacía por cumplir el ejercicio, las barras paralelas le daban estabilidad, pero caminar sin ayuda , estabilizarse sola era un desafio mayor, el dolor en las articulaciones, recuperar su fuerza, sus piernas delgadas parecían que se iban a quebrar en cualquier momento solo las pesas le ayudaban a tener estabilidad.

Muy bien kagome es hora de que des el primer paso en mucho tiempo – dijo feliz Ginta mientras la joven luchaba por mantenerse en pie.

Enserio no necesitan mi ayuda – exclamo Inuyasha con cara de sufrimiento se habían casado hace tres meses, meses enteros de felicidad para ambos, el la ayudaba todos los días con la terapia por lo tanto su recuperación iba rápido.

T- ranqquilo ppue ddo sola – la joven aguantaba el equilibrio bien, pero si trataba de dar un paso se tambaleaba, gracias a dios habían colchonetas a su alrededor.- aquí vammos –

Un paso inseguro, el segundo casi se cae, el tercero aunque inestable fue más seguro y asi con el cuarto, el quinto y el sexto, estaba caminando, Inuyasha abrió sus brazos para recibirla cuando estaba a punto de llegar a el se callo.

¡Kagome!- grito Inuyasha – kagome estas bien- se arrodillo a su lado, la muchacha miraba el piso fijamente, comenzó a temblar y luego lo miró y carcajeando se tiro a sus brazos.

¡Lo lo-gre!- comenzó a sollozar pero de felicidad-

Muy bien kagome chan- ginta se arrodillo a su lado, una pequeña lagrima surco su mejilla ¿ cuanto tiempo había luchado con kagome por esta enfermedad? ¿ cuantas personas se vieron involucradas por este mal? Tanto y tantas que ahora era una victoria bien merecida, era el caso que nunca se le olvidaría siempre, siempre se quedaría grabado en su retina, casa lagrima, cada tos, cada caída, cada cara de dolor de la muchacha, todo.

Ginta- miroku con los ojos llorosos, se acercó a su compañero, el también se había quedado al lado de su amiga para que este día llegara, por fin la muchacha se despedia de la silla de ruedas, ahora solo usaría las muletas como apoyo.- lo logró- le dio la mano en señal de compañerismo.

Ambos caminaban por la playa, obviamente kagome con mayor dificultad ayudada por inuyasha la gente la observaba cuando pasaba, parecía tener algún tipo de paralisis, pero a ella no le importaba, que la gente pensara lo que quisiese esta era su victoria, había recuperado su libertad aunque se demorara una hora en vestirse, aunque caminara con pesas en sus tobillos aun, aunque a la gente le costara entenderle ella se sentía normal.

En este periodo habían sucedido tantas cosas.

Kagura había llegado desde Haití, no era la misma no tenia cabello, había sido victima de un ataque horrendo junto a su tropa, quedando con unas horribles quemaduras, en su cuerpo, en el momento en el que sesshomaru la vio se abalanzo hacia ella y sin importarle el recato ni su perfil frio, la beso delante de todos sollozando porque ella estuviera a salvo, rin corrió hasta ellos, formando el cuadro perfecto.

Sango y Miroku tenían a Ryuji su precioso hijo y era lo único que les importaba.

Kikyo había tenido un par de gemelos junto a su ahora esposo Onigumo, había vuelto con el y ambos llegarían en un par de semanas más.

Ella era ahora parte de una familia tradicional, sería una dueña de casa mas, no había podido estudiar nada, pero su suegra le enseñaba todas las costumbres de aquella casa milenaria, tenía que aprender lenguaje antiguo y todo lo que conllevaba ser parte de aquella familia, seis meses de casada, eran como seis meses en la universidad, se sentía orgullosa de si misma, tardo un año y medio en recuperar su cuerpo, su vida.

Inuyasha era su esposo, habían tenido algunas peleas como siempre, pero el estaba a su lado, en estos seis meses nunca la había dejado dormir sola, aunque se gritaran, el estaba a punto de terminar kinesiología y lo único que quería era ayudar a personas que habían sufrido el mal de su esposa.

Una ola mojo los pies de ambos, kagome se detuvo para sentir el agua pasando por sus pies cerrando los ojos, pensando en su evolución como persona.

Había sido una muchacha poco femenina, una persona incapaz de moverse y ahora…. Y ahora.

Kagome- Inuyasha la miró con cara de preocupación- cariño, que te sucede-

N-nada so-lo ppen-sabba en estte año – sonriéndole- y enn- el pproxi-mmo

-¿en el próximo?- sonriéndole-

- ssi- se sonrojo mirando el atardecer, la espumosa agua entre sus pies mojo su vestido- Inu-yasha , ten-ddras qque ensse-ñarle a camminar a algguien mas. – Llevando una de sus manos a su vientre-

El muchacho suspiro, tratando de capturar el aire a su alrededor su corazón desesperado comenzó a latir muy deprisa. De pronto comenzó a saltar chapoteando agua por todos lados, gritando al mundo " VOY A SER PAPÁ" mientras ella reía, se acercó a ella girándola en brazos.

Gracias, gracias, gracias- la beso intermitentemente.- ¡te amo kagome!

Y yyo a tti soppenco

Por fin había recuperado la vida que tanto añoraba, por fin sus sueños se hacían realidad, le había costado tanto, pero ella era como el metal de una espada resiliente, por mas golpes que sufriera volvería a ser un hermoso sable, gracias al cariño de los demás que eran como el herrero que le devolvía a la vida, especialmente Inuyasha que era su herrero.

Fin

Se terminooo =( T-T me dio pena finalizar mi historia fue demasiado rápido, pero demore mucho en escribir este capitulo, aun queda el epilogo, POR FIN TERMINE EL SEMESTRE EN LA U y ahora disfruto mis vacaciones


	14. epilogo

Se situó frente a su hogar, le daba inseguridad entrar, apretó la nota que tenía en su mano arrugándola, no entregaría la nota, no le diría a nadie.

Sentada en su escritorio trataba de concentrarse en algo que escribir, pero no encontraba ninguna inspiración, porque era tan difícil encontrar un tema para literatura, ojala nunca se hubiera metido en aquel taller, pero ahora debía cumplir aunque no durmiera aquella noche, sabía que su pasión era la escritura, pero ¿por que en la secundaria complicaban todo?, en fin dejó de preguntarse cuando sintió el aroma de la comida de su padre.

A cenar- gritó por las escaleras para que sus hijos lo escucharan- kagome,¿ estas bien no necesitas ayuda?.

Ttranquilo – caminaba a paso lento con su bebe en brazos, el pequeño tenia unos tres años.- lo ssientto Innuyasha .

Tranquila amor- la beso.

A Kagome le había vuelto a dar el síndrome después de que naciera su tercer hijo, la mayor de sus hijas lo entendía bien, pero el del medio era un problema había estado muy asustado y como no si apenas tenía nueve años.

Papi te ayudo en algo- pregunto la mayor a pesar de que tenia 16 años Aya todavía lo llamaba papi-

No te preocupes, ya esta todo listo.- le sonrió a su hija- Senkai ven aquí – señalando el lugar en donde su hijo se sentaría- kagome estas bien con Riuji-

Ss-si- sonriendo de manera mas tranquila- ya sse qqueddo ddormiddo- suspirando con tranquilidad, le había tomado otro año mas de su vida recuperarse, Inuyasha siempre estaba para ella, el le había ayudado con toda su recuperación, ahora vivian en la ciudad, pero en la casa tradicional de los Sohuma, no se quedaron en Hokaiddo por las razones de salud de la muchacha.

Aya miraba con mucha atención a sus padres, siempre había notado el amor profundo que se tenían, las características de ambos, los ojos dorados de su padre, que ella poseía al igual que sus hermanos, nunca perdian de vista a su madre.

SSenkkai – habló su mama hace dos años que estuvo en el hospital por aquella enfermedad- essttas bbien

Si mami- dijo el niño suspirando- no tengo hambre con permiso- el niño subió las escaleras.

Le habrá pasado algo en la escuela- pregunto Inuyasha-

Ir-re a verlo- pero en cuanto se levantó el pequeño Riuji capto su atención.- vallan usstteddes por ffavvor – caminando lentamente hasta el pequeño.

Estaba frente a la nota arrugada, ¿ por que su mama tenía aquella enfermedad? ¿ por que no podía ser como las mamas normales? Que iban a dejar a sus hijos a la escuela que cocinaban y todo aquello.

Sintió dos golpes en la puerta y enseguida entró su padre, seguido de su hermana, el niño no levanto la cabeza.

Que pasa enano – su hermana en tono burlon- era tu comida favorita,¿ por que no la tocaste? Me la voy a comer…

Enseguida Senkai miró a Aya.

Caíste- dijo en tono malicioso.

Inuyasha miró a su hija, era igual a Kagome, la misma personalidad solo que Aya era mas intelectual y pésima para los deportes, pero sobreprotegía muy bien a sus hermanos.

Hijo, que pasa, ven aquí- estaban sentados en la cama del muchacho, este se acercó con la nota en mano.

No quiero herir a mama- le pasó la nota a su padre.- pero no quiero que valla.

_Se cita a todos los padres a la jornada familiar…_

La primera reacción de Inuyasha fue pegar un suspiro y luego mirar a su pequeño quien estaba sentado a su lado buscando su protección con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, ¿Por qué el rechazo a su madre?.

Senkai- murmuro su hermana, ella en varias ocasiones había tenido la misma reacción asi que lo entendía perfectamente.-

Pero no entiendo… - miro a sus hijos- su madre…

No es que no la quiera papa- Aya se sentó a su lado- Senkai a ti te molestan verdad

El niño asintió y en aquel momento se puso a llorar.

Yo quiero mucho a mamá, de verdad- secándose sus lagrimas – pero, pero no me gustan las cosas que dicen de ella.

_Se encontraba en el recreo, después de que le entregaron la nota, todos estaban emocionados, era la jornada más esperadas para la escuela, ver a sus padres haciendo locuras era algo muy digno de ver_

_Senkai- dijo un niño mas alto que el – vendrá tu mama la que habla como robot… incluso tu hermano pequeño habla mejor que ella…- los demás niños rieron- _

_Camina de forma graciosa- dijo una niña-_

_Mi mama… mi mama… esta enferma. No vendrá – estaba triste su mama no era como todas y desde pequeño el sabía que estaba enferma.- _

-así que era eso – cargo a su hijo en las piernas- hijo ¿tu sabes lo que es resiliente? – el pequeño negó con la cabeza- ¿aya?

- si la persona que puede superarse a cualquier adversidad, a cualquier problema, por muy feo que sea- dijo con una sonrisa, ese concepto lo había conocido de la misma manera.-

- exacto- miró a su pequeño- senkai tu mama tenía dieciocho cuando le dio esta enfermedad, tu mama era una excelente deportista, fue campeona nacional de karate a tu edad- el muchacho lo miró asombrado- yo en ese entonces era su mejor amigo…

- y novio de la tía kikyo- dijo aya – imagínate – con cara de molestia-

Inuyasha tosió para seguir su historia.

Y tu mama se fue a la milicia… el dia de mi matrimonio con la tia kikyo ella calló por las escaleras de la iglesia, y estuvo en coma por dos años.

El niño no quitaba su cara de asombro, todas las palabras de su padre lo asombraban mas, por que no era una mentira ya que su hermana confirmaba todo lo que decía.

Cuando despertó no podía mover su cuerpo, ni controlarlo.

Como hace dos años…- dijo el pequeño en un susurro-¿ mama ha pasado por ello dos veces?...

Si – contesto aya- ¡mama es increíble! Imaginate aprender a moverse dos veces, luchar por el amor de papá y además criarnos… - de repente sintió como en su cabeza se encendio algo- además era una gran deportista lastima que yo no saque esa faceta- agachándose de manera dramática.

Pero sacaste su don para escribir- afirmo su papa- a lo mejor senkai será un gran deportista.

Enano tiene que demostrarlo este sábado en el evento…-

Pero mama no podrá participar- el agacho la mirada ya que las gymkanas eran algo intensas.- en las gymkanas

Ppero, ppueddo en el conccurso de - acercándose con el menor de la familia- y Ryuji lo harra enn el dde gatteo- el bebe sonrió agitando sus manitas.

Bien riuji.- aya lo cargó-

Mama lo siento mucho-

Ttranqquil-lo a mmi mme cosstto acepptarme – se acercó a su hijo y lo abrazó- pero yyo tte qquier-ro… mmucho.

Al próximo que diga algo de ti, lo golpeare con las tenicas que me enseño papa-

Despues de aquella conversación cada uno se retiro a sus habitaciones, aya escribia en su proyecto de literatura, Ryuji y Senkai dormían, ella estaba en su habitación junto a inuyasha, el la notó un poco callada.

¿Sucede algo? – abrasandola-

Ssol-lo es que pensabba en lo que ha ppassaddo ssenkai… a A-ya le ocurrió l-lo mism-mo … Ryuji ppassara ppor lo mismo… nno ess j justo…

Cariño- dándole un beso- tus hijos te quieren, yo te amo… tu eres un tremendo ejemplo de vida creeme, solo que los niños son crueles, tu no eres una mama normal- kagome agacho la mirada- eres de aquella que se esfuerza el doble, la que protege con todo a sus hijos la que ha tenido que superar muchas pruebas.

Kagome lo abrazo mucho mas.

El sábado en la mañana Riuji bajó las escaleras encontrando a todos con ropa deportiva.

Vvammos a ppattearl-le el trrasero a todos los demmas.- dijo kagome con una banda en la cabeza.

_Aquel dia mamá demostró mas fortaleza que cualquier otra mamá, era exelente escribiendo kanjis, para hacer mímica también, si tengo algo que aprender de ella es su fortaleza o como mi padre me enseño su resiliencia, y eso es lo que quiero adoptar, eso es lo que deseo, ya que a pesar de sus limitaciones supo salir adelante, amo a mi familia, admiro a mi madre… y aunque caiga de nuevo por la enfermedad, se que se recuperara de nuevo y seguirá con nosotros. Mamá es una campeona._

_O como papa diría._

"_Ella es el metal y nosotros somos el herrero que la hace resiliente"_

Ahora si termino gracias por todo el apoyo que recibi ahora mismo estoy escribiendo un fic post manga ^^es un long fic

Grcias por sus hermosos reviews


End file.
